I Will Try To Fix You
by CloisLover94
Summary: Clark and Lois are engaged and they are overwhelmed with joy when the expect the unexpected. But Lois begins to lose herself when their world starts crashing down on them. It's up to Clark to help her find her way back. Will he be able to fix her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a busy day at the Daily Planet, with reporters bustling around her, Lois kept typing away at her new assignment, Superman. Her eyes never left her screen until Randall walked into her office, "More news heading your way Lane. Superman has been spotted in Zurich stopping a shootout in front of the bank."

Lois nodded, "Thanks for the heads up Randall." Randall closed the door behind him as he walked away. Lois sighed as she stopped typing and leaned back on her chair. She peaked her eyes to the empty desk in front of her. She hadn't seen Clark in 3 days. She took out her phone to see if she had gotten any messages, she smiled to herself, with no messages to look at, "Busy saving the world, Smallville." She snapped her phone shut and tossed it on her desk in front of her. She let out a deep breath as she walked towards the window staring back at the view of Metropolis from her office. She crossed her arms, yearning to see a red and blue blur fly by the sky, just to see a glimpse of her fiancé. She blinked, disappointed at the view which looked too empty for her liking, "Well, I hope you come home tonight at least. Wouldn't take you for the guy to miss our anniversary." She blinked a couple of times and said under her breath, "I miss you." She smiled to herself again, thinking of what she had planned for tonight. After she had finished her deadline, she headed out of the bullpen and drove towards her penthouse. She walked in to an empty home once again, like many other nights, but she had hoped tonight would shed a little light. There had been many moments like this before, where she had come home and spent nights alone waiting... just waiting for him to come home, to know that he was safe. It reminded her of times when her mother would stay up all night waiting for the phone to ring to hear her father's voice. The General never disappointed, he made sure his family knew he was safe. Clark did the same thing at times. Whenever she woke up the next morning without seeing him all night, he would leave her breakfast in the morning and a note to let her know he was there. Lois had dropped her bag on the couch and tossed her keys on the kitchen table. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a piece of paper stuck on the fridge she had never seen before. She walked closer to the fridge and pulled off the sticky note.

_Happy Anniversary love3_

Lois smiled at the note in front of her, tears started to well up in her eyes, as she clutched the note close to her chest, "You remembered." She whispered to herself. Without wasting any more time, Lois picked up the phone and ordered dinner from their favourite French restaurant. She started to set up the dinner table, she covered it with a cream colored table cloth and took out their best china plates and glasses which they never used except for special occasions... like anniversaries. The doorbell rang and Lois raced to open it, with a big smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw it was only the delivery man, with their dinner. She paid the man and closed the door behind her. To this day, Lois never knew how to cook, not since last thanksgiving which was a disaster!

_"Lois? What's that burning smell?"_

_Lois was freaking out, she was pacing back and forth as she was scared to open the oven, she took a deep breath and opened the oven. Right at that moment, black smoke overflowed the kitchen as Lois coughed up, waving her hands in the air to try not to throw off Clark. "Smallville don't you dare come in here! We made a deal remember! No meddling with the food!" At that moment Lois was sweating when she saw fire erupt from the oven, she pulled out the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. The smoke let up to show the turkey. Lois let out a sigh as she saw the turkey._

_"What's the verdict?" She whipped her head around to see Clark lean against the doorframe with an amused smile on his face._

_Lois rolled her eyes, "I roasted it... into ashes."_

_Clark raised his eyebrow as he walked towards the oven to see a black turkey ready to crumble into nothing. Clark burst out laughing as Lois punched him hard on the arm ready to cry."So I guess I won the bet... I'll go order us some Chinese." _

_"Dammit!" Lois threw her oven mitts on the floor and pouted around the room, trying to clean up the mess she made._

_Clark walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry honey. We all knew you weren't up for it. If it helps I expected way worse than this" He grinned back at her as Lois was outraged._

_She looked down at the bowl of gravy as she grabbed it and poured it on his head. Clark stood there with his mouth wide open as the gravy dripped down his face. Lois couldn't help but laugh hysterically she couldn't breathe with the look on his face. Wiping his face, Clark said, "You think you can get off that easily?" He took the rest of the gravy and poured it down her shirt. Lois gasped as she felt the disgusting gravy pour down her body. They started to take the first thing they saw in the kitchen as an all out food war erupted. Eventually they ended up in the shower together._

Lois came back to reality as she laughed at the memory of that very disastrous thanksgiving. She was very proud of how she set up the dinner table. With a bouquet of roses as a centerpiece with two tall candles on either side of the vase. She went to go take a shower and when she came out, still no sign of Clark. As she blow dried her hair, she looked back at the bedroom and decided she wanted to do something more than just set up a nice dinner. She made a phone call and ordered a bunch of red roses to the penthouse. After setting up, she had finally gotten dressed up. She hadn't seen her husband in three days, not only that, but she hasn't been intimate with him in over a week! Tonight was going to be an extra special night for both of them. She wore a skimpy black lace lingerie dress which stopped a couple inches above her knees. She wrapped herself in a silk black robe which went all the way to the floor. "Clark only gets to see what's under the robe _after_ dinner." She smiled to herself at the mirror as she let her hair fall on her shoulders. She took a deep breath as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

She walked towards the dinner table as she lit up the candles and dimmed the lights. She turned on the music player which played the song, _Vienna by The Fray._ She sat herself down at the dinner table as she watched the candles light up. She let out a deep breath, "Come on Clark. Please come home tonight." She checked her phone to see if there were any messages. She gave a sad sigh as she saw there were none. She had no idea what time he was coming home tonight. She didn't care; she was going to stay up all night if that's what it took.

Midnight had arrived as Lois leaned her head on her arm, which was rested on the table, staring sadly at the candles which had gotten much shorter than before. It had been three hours already. She hadn't touched her food, nor was she even hungry. She popped open the bottle of champagne and filled up her glass. In a matter of seconds, she chugged down her glass, and filled it up again. Another hour had passed and Lois was already halfway finished the bottle. She tossed the bottle back in the cooler and walked away from the table. It was almost 2am. She sat herself on the couch and turned on the TV as she turned it on to the news. Superman was dealing with forest fires in British Colombia. She sighed as she smiled at the TV, "At least you have a good reason for standing me up Kent." As she kept watching the screen, her eyes started to feel heavier. She tried to fight them from dropping, but eventually around 3am, she gave up and her eyes completely closed as she dozed off.

It was a long week for Clark Kent, he sped off as fast as he could once the forest fire was put out. He couldn't keep away from Metropolis anymore. He smiled as he saw the penthouse in view. He needed to see her again. Their anniversary was over, but he couldn't bring himself to not celebrate it. Before he went home, he flew to a garden in Holland and picked out two dozen roses in the field as he wrapped them around in a gold ribbon. He changed back into his normal clothes at the Daily Planet before speeding off back home. He fixed up his suit and opened the door. The lights were all shut out, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his watch, it was 4am. Clark sighed as he winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had completely lost track of time. He walked down the hallway into the living room when he saw two candles faintly lit up. He walked to see the dining table. The candles were almost completely melted. He smiled as he saw the table with one glass of champagne half full while the other, assumed to be his, wasn't touched. The food was well placed on the plates which were their finest china, but were also untouched. Clark sighed to himself; Lois had prepared a beautiful dinner that went to waste. He suddenly heard groaning coming from the living room. He walked around the couch to see Lois sleeping peacefully, resting her head on her hand, which her other arm was swung off the edge of the couch. Placing the bouquet of roses on the coffee table, Clark knelt down in front of his fiancé, smiling down at her as she was stirring in her sleep. He stroked her hair off her face. He gently stroked the back of his hand against her cheek. "Hey baby. I missed you." Lois moaned in her sleep again as Clark smiled back at her. She looked so peaceful Clark didn't want to move her. He slid his hands under her slowly, trying not to wake her up. He lifted her up in his arms as she wrapped her arm around his neck as the other rested on her stomach. Clark walked towards their bedroom as he saw red rose pedals on the floor, heading towards the bedroom. He opened the door to see the entire bed was filled with an ocean of rose pedals. Their bed posts were wrapped with rose vines. Clark choked back. Lois worked so hard to make tonight perfect, and Clark never showed up. She waited up all night for him. He leaned his forehead against Lois' whom he was still holding in his arms. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. She immediately rolled to the side and curled up in a ball. Clark smiled at the sight of her sleeping in a bed full of rose pedals. He walked over to his side and laid next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and pulled her close against his body. At this motion, Lois put her hand on Clark's and snuggled closer against him. Clark kissed her neck and then her cheek, his lips went towards her ear as he whispered, "I love you Lo."

Lois let out a deep breath and placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you..." she said softly, still half asleep. Clark chuckled against her face and closed his eyes as they simply slept together in a bed filled with rose pedals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lois rolled over to her side as she felt the beams of the sunlight creep through the window onto her face. She buried her face in her pillow where she flinched and spat out a couple rose pedals. Her eyes fluttered open when she woke up in her bed, surrounded by flower pedals she set up for last night. She looked around to see she was once again alone. Last night didn't go as planned. Clark never showed up. She thought for a moment and realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night. She wiped her eyes with her hand, realizing from her faint memory that Clark came home and carried her to their bed. She remembered cuddling against him on the bed, before she dozed off into a deep slumber. She turned her head to see Clark's empty side of the bed. She took a fistful of pedals and brought them to her face, sniffing them. She moaned, "I love the smell of roses in the morning." Suddenly she heard a noise coming from outside her room, towards the kitchen. She leaped out of bed and slowly walked towards where the noise was coming from. She walked into the kitchen to see a sight she hadn't seen in what seemed too long.

Clark had his back turned to Lois as he was preparing breakfast, "Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast, French and regular, with a side of chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice just the way you like it." He turned around and placed her humongous breakfast on the table in front of her and he leaned against it, giving her his irresistibly sexy smile, "How did I do?"

All Lois wanted to do was run into his arms, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him, she wanted to have a little fun of her own, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "On?"

Clark sighed, "My apology for missing our anniversary..."

Lois pursed her lips at him, trying not to smile and luckily succeeding, she shrugged, "Oh I don't know... I did prepare a nice meal courtesy of _La Bella Paris_ which went untouched..."

Clark smirked, "_Bella_ is Italian honey."

Lois bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep a stern face, "Whatever. I bought a bunch of roses to make it romantic since you and I haven't been... _intimate_..." Lois saw Clark clench his jaw; she could tell he was mad at himself for missing it. She couldn't help herself anymore, she gave him her sexiest smile and started to play with her robe, "And did I mention that underneath this robe, I'm wearing my newest... lingerie which is way more revealing that any one that I've got?" She started to undo her robe and only slightly opened it enough to show her leg and her upper thigh where her dress stopped. Clark swallowed hard. He couldn't take it anymore, he super sped toward her and scooped her into his arms and she laughed at his sudden movement.

Clark crushed his lips against his fiancé's mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him as close to her body as she can. She moaned against his lips, "I missed you baby..."

Clark breathed heavily against her lips, "I missed you more. I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner."

Lois brushed her nose against his as she kept her eyes closed, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I accepted this responsibility when I said yes to your proposal, and I've never been happier, being able to see you and still have my heart skip a beat." She cupped his face and pressed her lips against his again. Clark moved his head causing Lois to open her mouth as his tongue entered hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed her against the wall and he began to take off her robe and threw it on the floor.

Lois gasped against his touch, Clark spoke in a husky voice, "What do you say we make up for lost time and celebrate our anniversary the way we were supposed to..."

Lois chuckled, "The rose pedals aren't going anywhere." Clark laughed at her remark and super sped towards the bedroom. He gently placed her on her back on top of the rose pedal filled bed. He took in her figure and admired her dress up and down as his eyes met hers seductively. He crawled on top of her, and brushed his lips against her ear, "Have I told you just how beautiful you are Lois Lane?"

Lois' breathing started to get louder; she shook her head, "Mmm Hmmm... but feel free to tell me again..."

Clark chuckled against her skin, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. It's not just the way you look... Everything about you is beautiful, the way you kink your eyebrows when you're being cute, the fact that no matter how long I'm gone for, you're still here waiting for me. Every day I just love you more and more..." His lips trailed down her jaw line as he started to kiss her neck as his hand lightly grazed up her thigh. Lois' heartbeat had never raced as much as it was racing right at that moment. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, "Mmm I love the sound of your heartbeat... it's like music to my ears... the most beautiful sound, it's staggering."

Lois sighed and took his face in her hands and whispered to him, "Kiss me..." Clark smiled against her lips and laid the most passionate kiss he's ever given her. Throughout that morning, they made love.

Once Lois had gotten out of the shower, she got dressed and walked into the kitchen towards Clark, "I hope you're planning on helping me eat this humongous proportion of breakfast because there's no way I can finish all of this." Clark smirked at her as she took a strip of bacon and scoffed it down. "I know you tend to inhale your food, but a woman my size can't chow down half of this Mexican Fiesta. As much as I love you for it Smallville."

Clark simply smiled at her, "I was just making up for last night's untouched dinner Lo. I'll put half of it away." He turned to heat up their food as Lois stared back at him. When Clark turned around, he tilted his head at her, noticing the way she was looking at him, "What?"

Lois curved her lips upwards, shaking her head, "I haven't seen you in 3 days straight... it's good to see you in front of me again."

Clark gave her a sympathetic smile, walking towards her wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her forehead, "I came in from time to time to check up on you."

Lois grimaced, "You're lucky you can fly over to me any time to check up on me. What I would give for a little super hearing to hear _your_ heartbeat. You know you worry me sometimes..." Clark furrowed his eyebrows, Lois continued in a soft tone, "Smallville I know for a fact that you haven't slept in 3 days... well except for last night. You haven't slept properly."

Clark sighed, "The world doesn't sleep Lois. It seems this week there's been one chaos after another around the world."

"I know that Clark but you don't need to push yourself this much. That's why there's a team called the Justice League." She raised her eyebrow at him, as he rolled his eyes at her, "You don't need to be at the world's beck and call 24/7 honey you need to rest. Even Superman needs to charge his batteries from time to time. The Justice League is all around the world patrolling but they can't do anything if you get to the chaos first!"

Clark sighed, "I know that. It's just an instinct, once I hear trouble I need to go to it. From now on, I'll work with the League; don't want to push myself where I get the sniffles again like last time..." He smiled at Lois who chuckled.

"THAT was a disaster. Remember our pathetic excuse we gave to our landlord about how our door blew off its hinges out the window?"

Clark nodded remembering, laughing to himself, "A tornado that just appeared and then disappeared in a matter of seconds? That one? I believe you were the mastermind for that excuse."

Lois' opened her mouth in protest, "That's because you were just standing there like an idiot not even bothering to come up with one! I had to say something quick and that was the first thing off the top of my head!" Clark laughed and placed light kisses all over Lois' face as she giggled against his lips. He pulled back and kissed her left hand and twirled the engagement ring around her finger.

His eyes met hers, "Have you decided on a date yet?"

Lois gave the most innocent look, and shrugged, "Uhmm... I haven't really had any time to do any wedding plans...at all."

Clark squinted at her, "Lo you said you'd pick a date two weeks ago"

"I know! I know! First of all it takes two, last time I checked you were the groom no?" Clark scoffed at her, "Secondly, I've been busy meeting deadlines at the Daily Planet covering YOUR stories mister!"

Clark raised his eyebrow, "So it's my fault you haven't picked a date yet?"

Lois smiled at him, "Don't get all sensitive on me Clarkie, I don't care when we get married. For all I care we can go down to City Hall right now and go get married. I don't care about a wedding Clark; I care about being your wife." She ran her hands up and down Clark's big muscular arms comfortingly as Clark gave her a warm smile.

"You know I would want nothing more than to get married right now and just sign the papers, but everyone's counting on us to make a wedding happen. Chloe made that very clear that if we don't have a wedding, she'll summon the plague on us" Clark shuddered at her threat.

Lois gave a sarcastic smile, "My maid of honour ladies and gentlemen!" Clark chuckled and pressed his lips against hers once again. Lois looked down at her watch, "We're gonna be late for work, we better get going." Lois moved away from Clark to get her bag, she pointed a finger up in the air as she swirled around to face him, "Make sure Perry sees you today, he's been asking questions as to why you're barely here. I keep telling him you're chasing down leads, and getting interviews from sources. He thinks I'm just making excuses for you... which pretty much is the case, but I have an article I've been working on here for you so you got your ass saved by moi. Just hand it in to him cause I'm sure he'll ask about your mysterious story that's so important you can't show up to work for 3 days."

Clark took a look at the rough draft of the article as Lois handed him a list of her sources, he shook his head and gave her an amused smile, "What would I do without you babe."

Lois pursed her lips, "You'd probably still be lost in life and still wearing plaid." He rolled his eyes at her as she kinked her eyebrow at him and spun around leading the way out the door as Clark walked with his arm around her as he scowled at her about the plaid remark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Chloe, like I said before I really don't care choose whatever dress you want for the thousandth time!" Lois was speaking to Chloe on the phone while making copies at the Planet.

She could hear Chloe laughing through the phone, _"Honestly cuz haven't you heard a word I said? I can only choose a dress that suits the theme which you haven't even chosen yet! It's been three weeks and all you've done was set a date a year from now! I mean what were you guys thinking?"_

Lois rolled her eyes, "I chose that date because it's the date where Clark and I first said 'I love you' to each other and got back together. Is it my fault it's a year from now! I usually forget that day every year and Clark always makes me feel guilty. Except this year! This year I was so happy I remembered, I planned something so special for us... of course he didn't show up till the next morning, but it was still amazing! I never wanna forget our anniversary again so I figured it would be smart to put our wedding on that same day so it'll be twice as special to celebrate." She smiled to herself, proud of the way they planned it.

Chloe laughed_, "Alright well you are taking advantage of your long delay there. I won't pick the dress till it comes sooner, but I still need you to choose a theme it was hard enough to get you to choose a location!"_

Lois took her copies out of the copier and kept reading her memo's given by Randall. She wasn't really focused on her conversation, "We have so much time in our hands. We'll talk wedding details in like another 11 months okay?"

_"You are one major procrastinator Lois Lane. Where's Clark anyways? Maybe I can get some ideas from him since he is half of this wedding."_

Lois smirked, "Oh you know the drill, he's busy saving the world. Besides he's just happy I set a date, at least I made it official that I'm not backing out of this."

_"Well isn't he a romantic!"_ Chloe said sarcastically.

Lois kept her eyes on her papers, "Tell me about it. I gotta go Chlo, these workloads aren't gonna disappear themselves. Love you bye!"

_"Bye love you too."_ Lois looked down at her phone as she hung up and walked into another man. Her phone and the rest of her copies flew to the ground as she scowled at the man who had walked into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bucko!" She bent down to pick up her stuff in frustration.

"Excuse me but you walked into me Ms. Lane... but I can't imagine getting angry at such a beautiful woman." Lois looked up at the man who was now helping her pick up her things. She snatched the rest of the papers off her co-workers hands.

"Yeah well this woman is never clumsy John. You on the other hand could use some tips on telling from your left to your right."

John Corbin had laughed at her remark as they had both stood up, "My bad for losing my balance. Guess it was the view." He looked her up and down, admiring her figure. Lois rolled her eyes at the man who wished he could x-ray her, she had walked past him towards her desk, all of a sudden she started to have the biggest craving for a maple donut, she didn't know why, but she felt like she could smell one nearby, her mouth started watering as she turned and saw the copy boy eating a maple donut a few feet away from her. Lois squinted, how could she smell it from a mile away? She wanted it so badly.

All of a sudden John was in her view, standing closer than she would've appreciated. She rolled her eyes at him and took a step back, "What do you want?"

John curved his mouth upward, checking her out again, "You look good in blue." He complimented on Lois' blue blouse that matched with her black pencil skirt.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "Thanks?"

"You know what else would look good on you?"Lois waited for his answer, knowing she wasn't gonna like it, "Me."

Lois squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh god. You know I feel sorry for those snooty girls who actually fall for that crap." She turned away from him and started to organize her files.

John walked closer to her from behind, "What are you doing later tonight? Lemme buy you a drink."

Lois started to laugh and turned to face him, "Not in a million years buddy!" She patted him on the arm and walked away.

John raised his eyebrows, "Why not? C'mon, I'm sure you've fantasized about me a couple times. Lemme make your dreams come true baby."

Lois stopped abruptly and stomped towards him, she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, "Okay first of all, I never fantasize about someone with such an unattractive ego, secondly, don't ever call me _baby_ again and thirdly..." She was gonna enjoy saying this one, she brought up her left hand in front of his face so he could see the sparkling object on her finger, she gave him an amused smile, "I'm engaged."

John pursed his lips, "Engaged huh...funny I haven't heard about this till now." He shrugged, "Well you know what they say, what happens at the office stays in the office." He grinned at Lois showing his teeth as she scrunched her face as he started to walk closer to her.

"I think you a little out of your league." Lois suddenly felt Clark's broad chest brush against her back faintly as she realized he was standing behind her, as he spoke in a threatening, angry tone.

John's eyes slowly went from Lois' face to Clark's, he huffed at him, "Well well Kent. Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to interrupt? I was just making a conversation with Lois here."

Lois huffed out of anger, "Yeah do all your _casual_ conversations start with a pick me up?"

John gave her an amused smile, seems like anything Lois said just couldn't send out her actual message. He took a another step towards her when Clark suddenly walked in front of Lois with his back to her and a hand on John's chest, pushing him back roughly, "You're funny if you think I'm gonna let you take another step towards her." He said through his teeth.

John looked down at Clark's hand and looked up at him, "Relax Clark I was just messing around! I didn't realize you were Lane's body guard."

Clark narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not her body guard. I'm her fiancé."

John raised his eyebrow and looked back at Lois, "This is the guy you're engaged to?" He said pointing to Clark.

Lois smiled proudly, nodding her head, "That's right."

John simply gave an amused laugh, "Who knew your taste in men were tall, dark and... well... nerdy?" John laughed as he turned and walked away from them.

Lois heard Clark growl in anger as she walked around to face him, as he looked past her to make sure John was gone, "Does he always talk to you like that?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about John. He doesn't know his boundaries. No one whose ass I can't kick." Clark smirked at that and was lost in thought; Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Clark met her eyes and shook his head, "People are always gonna wonder. What does she see in him? She can do so much better..." Clark shrugged, "I sometimes wonder if you can handle being judged like he just did."

Lois gave him a warm smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Clark forget about them. Who the hell cares about what other people think. You are the love of my life and I promise you I do not regret being with you. Anyone who even tries to judge me will get a black eye. I don't care if they call you a bumbling nerd." She hugged herself closer to his body and ran her fingers through his hair, "You're _my_ bumbling nerd." Clark smiled back at her as she grinned. Lois' face turned seductive, she pulled away from him and tugged at his tie, "Besides... it was really sexy how you defended me just now. I've never seen your jealous side before."

"What jealous side?" Clark chuckled as she pulled his tie towards her and pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

When she broke the kiss, Lois was left gasping. "Now you need to buy me dinner babe because I am starving to death here!"

Clark laughed at her request, "You got it. Where to? You wanna go to the cafe across the street?"

Lois shook her head, "I'm in the mood for Chilli cheese steak, nachos, fries and... pretty much the whole menu from _Chilli's_!"

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Wow, what, did you miss lunch today or something?"

Lois thought for a moment, "No actually... I had like 2 burgers at lunch today with Oliver. Hmm weird?"

Clark laughed, "That's why I love you, not ashamed to eat 2 burgers."

Lois grinned, "That better not be the only reason Kent." Clark kissed her forehead as he pulled her hand to walk out of the Daily Planet.

* * *

><p>Clark leaned his head against the bathroom door, holding a glass of water, "Lois honey are you okay?"<p>

He didn't hear an answer and opened the door to see Lois hovered around the toilet bowl, puking. Clark knelt down beside her and stroked his hand up and down her back while removing strands of hair from her face. Lois looked up towards Clark, looking pale and exhausted, "I think I've pretty much puked my guts out." She started to breathe heavily as Clark handed her the glass of water and supported the bottom as she drank some. "Thank you." She whispered.

Clark brushed his fingers against her cheek, "I guess you ate way too much at Chilli's tonight. You probably have food poisoning. You should go to the hospital tomorrow, I'll take you."

Lois shook her head abruptly, "No way Smallville. I am not missing work over this. I think I've puked it all out. If I'm still sick tomorrow I'll go to the doctor."

Clark rolled his eyes at his stubborn fiancé, "Lois you're not gonna get better in a couple of hours. You're sick."

"I'll take some Pepto Bismol then! I'm not wasting precious time in a hospital where I can be covering the story of the century!"

Clark smirked at her, "You've already got that covered..." He gave her a cocky smile as she rolled her eyes at him and stood up, walking towards their bedroom.

"Well then I mean covering up the next best thing... like Superman getting the key to the city!" she raised her eyebrow at Clark as he smiled at her. She crawled into their bed, taking another sip of water. Clark crawled in next to her as he wrapped his arms around her, she buried her head into him, snuggling closer, "Mmm that'd be something eh Smallville."

Clark kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Lois." By that time, Lois had murmured a goodnight and was fast asleep with Clark.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lois had eaten 4 maple donuts for breakfast, and was now having lunch with Chloe at her place. Even though she got sick the night before, Lois' appetite didn't falter. She was chowing down on her Thai food as Chloe watched her amazed, "You might wanna pace yourself there. You're eating like you've never seen food before."<p>

Lois shook her head in disbelief, "I know right! Lately I haven't stopped eating. I'm ALWAYS hungry! Even last night I ate so much for dinner, but then I threw it all up. You would think I'd slow it down but..." Chloe raised her eyebrow at Lois. She shrugged and pulled out a scrapbook.

Lois looked up at her confused, Chloe spoke, "I made a wedding scrapbook with all the venues, themes, music..._dresses_" Chloe grinned, her eyebrows bouncing up and down to try and get Lois in the spirit of wedding planning.

Lois huffed, "Chloe we have so much time. I'm really not up for any wedding plans. It's too much work. You just pick whatever you want. Plan it out with Mrs. K! It'll be all you and I'll just come and choose my dress and walk down the aisle. Hey do you have any pickles?"

Chloe shook her head in disbelief and went to her fridge, "I can't believe this! You're the bride! What if you don't like anything we decide? What if Clark wants to do things with you together like oh I don't know... cake tasting, dance lessons, etc?"

Lois put her hand out in front of Chloe, "Whoa there Olivia Newton-John! Clark and I can dance just fine thank you very much. We're not gonna be that cheesy couple who takes dance lessons so that they can prove they can waltz. Simple slow dancing is fine with us." She went back to eating her food when Chloe came up with the jar of pickles.

"Have you asked Clark what he wanted?" She raised her eyebrow while she opened the jar of pickles.

Lois chuckled, "Clark doesn't care about dancing, he just wants to be my hus-" Lois abruptly stopped talking and held on to her stomach. The smell of the pickles overwhelmed her stomach as she ran towards the bathroom covering her mouth.

"Lois!" Chloe started to get concerned as she heard Lois puking from the bathroom; Chloe cringed at the sound as Lois came back out in a matter of five minutes, after rinsing her mouth. She came out breathless. "Are you okay?" she walked up to her; Lois nodded as Chloe supported her, sitting her on the couch.

"I guess my appetite got the best of me. Just make sure I can't smell those pickles. What are those, expired or something?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and walked up to close the jar and checked the date, "I just bought this yesterday. And pickles don't expire Lois... they're your favourite."

Lois shrugged, "I don't know what it is. I'm just getting sick at random lately."

Chloe put her hands on her hips and walked up to Lois, who was taking a tissue and wiping the edge of her mouth with it. Chloe stared back at her thinking for a moment, Lois looked up at Chloe, who started to ask, "Lois... when was your last period?"

Lois raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just tell me."

Lois shook her head, counting in her head, "Uhmmm... about... 6 weeks ago?" Lois gasped and thought for a moment, "I-I was supposed to get it over a week ago!" Her eyes widened at Chloe, whose jaw dropped. Lois stood up and started pacing around Chloe's apartment, "I've been eating like a pig, the puking... I missed my period" She stopped abruptly and gasped facing Chloe.

The edge of Chloe's mouth curved upward, "Lois... could you be pregnant?"

Lois shook her head in disbelief, "I-I don't know I... we never thought we can have any I...Chloe... I think I am!" Chloe's eyebrows shot up. Lois snatched her keys and purse off the counter and tugged Chloe's hand out the door.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked while being pulled out the door by a frantic Lois.

"To find out if I am!"

_An hour later_

Chloe looked down at her watch, "It's time Lo."

Lois started to shake her hands as if she was drying them off. She took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test holding her breath. "Okay it's a purple vertical line. What does that mean?" Lois waited as Chloe read the box, and looked up at Lois with a blank face, "Well?"

"Positive."

Lois' jaw dropped, she walked towards Chloe's bed and read the other two tests she took which were also positive. "Third time's the charm right?" Lois' breathing started to pick up.

Chloe put a hand on her shoulder, "Lois? How are you feeling?"

Lois stood up in silence and went to look at herself in Chloe's mirror; she hesitantly lifted up her blouse and stared back at her now flat stomach. She turned to the side and noticed it had slightly gotten bigger. She saw a small bump forming, but you can only tell if you really look. She gently grazed her hand down her belly, her eyes never leaving the small bump. Lois' mouth opened in awe. "I-I'm actually pregnant. I have a baby in me... Clark's baby." She whispered and turned to Chloe, who had a worried look on her face. Tears started to form in Lois' eyes as a sob was about to break in her throat. "I'm gonna be a mom Chloe." She suddenly had a huge smile on her face. The tears fells down her face as she started to laugh, "Chloe I'm pregnant!" She couldn't even believe the words coming out of her mouth. Chloe ran up to her smiling and wrapped her arms around her cousin, hugging her tightly as they were both overjoyed. Lois never thought this would happen, but it has. She and Clark were going to have a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a long days work, Lois came home feeling overwhelmed from what she found out earlier today. She hadn't seen Clark the rest of the day, she didn't want to tell him the news over the phone but she wasn't sure when he would come home tonight. As she opened the door, the sweet smell of food took over. Lois breathed in the scent and walked down the hallway to reveal the dining table which was filled with two plates of a home cooked meal. She smiled at the sight and her face lit up when she saw Clark walk into the room wiping his hands with a dish towel. He welcomed her with a warm smile. "You cooked tonight..." She walked up to him and held out her hand as he took it, pulling her closer to him.

"I figured since you've been getting sick lately, you might not wanna eat any take out for a while. I wanted to make you a home cooked meal to ease your stomach."

Lois' smile grew as she stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. Clark bent down and gently kissed her. When he pulled back, he examined her face and tilted his head, "Something's different about you today..."

Lois raised her eyebrow, frowning, did he know already? "Really, what would that be?" She tried asking non chalantly. With a nervous laugh.

Clark cupped her face, "You're glowing, that's what." He pecked her cheek and walked towards the table, opening a bottle of wine, "You want some?"

Lois protested, "Uhh... no thanks. I think I'll just stick with water for now. I'm not really in the mood." Lois didn't know how to tell him, let alone how he would feel about this. There were still so many questions swimming through her head. How would he take it? Is he ready for a baby? Does he even want to be a dad? Is this something he wants? She realized they never even talked about kids. The thought never came up and she assumed that maybe it wasn't a possibility. Clark didn't notice her deep in thought as he turned to get her a glass of water.

Lois took a deep breath and sat herself down as they had dinner together. Clark filled her in on what had happened today. "The Joker striked again in Gotham. This time he was pulling a bank robbery. Bruce and I stopped him and he's in custody now, but knowing his connections, he's gonna find a way out. That's why Bruce and Watchtower are keeping an eye on him..." He looked up to see Lois listening to his story, but noticed that she was thinking about something else, more like contemplating with herself. "Lois is everything okay?"

Lois met his eyes, "Huh? Oh! Yeah uhmm everything's fine... everything's more than fine actually... at least I hope it is..."

Clark tilted his head, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Lois took a deep breath, "Well that sort of depends on you..."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "Me? What do you mean?" Lois gulped; he could tell she was nervous; her heart had started to beat faster. Lois had slowly gotten up and walked over to the living room. Clark stood up to follow her. Her back was facing him as he kept staring at her, waiting for her to say something. He started to get concerned, "Lois?" he said softly.

Lois took another deep breath and turned around with a slight smile on her face, which started to grow, "Clark... I'm pregnant."

Clark blinked; His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His lips had parted as he slowly walked up to her. "You're what?"

Lois let out a silent chuckle, "We're gonna have a baby Clark... You're gonna be a dad."

Clark took a step back. Never in his life did he think he was going to hear those words. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands and huffed out a small laugh and ran his hand through his hair. Lois waited for him to say something, watching his reaction. A huge smile formed on Clark's face. "I'm gonna be a dad... Lois we're gonna have a baby!"

Relieved, Lois grinned as Clark ran up to her and swooped her in his arms, spinning her around while kissing her shoulder, up to her neck. His lips met hers and he held on to her so tight he never wanted to let go. Lois laughed of joy against his lips, "I'm so happy you're okay with this Clark!"

Clark pulled back, "Of course I am Lo!" He pressed his lips against hers again, overjoyed, this had by far been the best night of their lives, knowing they were gonna be parents.

* * *

><p>Lois was tapping her foot as she waited for Dr. Emil Hamilton to call her in for her check up. Clark was at the Fortress talking to Jor-El, making sure the pregnancy was safe and that nothing wrong was going to happen. She had waited for him, but because of the time difference in the Fortress it was taking longer than it should. Lois was nervous, this was her first check up and she didn't want to do it alone, but Clark had good reason. She bit the corner of her lip as Emil walked out of his office, "Lois. You ready?"<p>

Lois inhaled a deep breath, "Not really, but let's do this."

Emile smiled, "Don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, your tests all seem to be normal, there's no reason to be concerned that this baby is anything but healthy." He guided her into the exam room, "If you can just lie down on the bed please."

Lois smirked, "What, you're not gonna buy me dinner first doc?" Emil smirked at her joke. Lois hesitantly laid down on the bed and lifted up her shirt.

Emil shook a tube of gel, "This is gonna be a little cold." He squeezed out some gel on her belly as Lois hissed at the sudden coldness. Emil looked up at her, "Is Clark not coming?"

Lois was about to answer when she heard the door open, "Yes, he is." She turned to see Clark walking up to her, stroking her bangs away from her forehead. Lois' mouth dropped open, "You're here!"

Clark smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "Where else would I be." He whispered inches from her face that Lois could feel his breath on her.

Lois swallowed hard, choking back, "I'm so happy... I really needed you."

Clark shook his head, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

Emil smiled at the couple and pressed the instrument on her stomach, as the screen showed the sonogram. He pointed at a little fetus that was very noticeable on the screen, "There's your baby." All of a sudden, Lois and Clark heard the most incredible thing, the baby's heartbeat. They both stared at the screen as Clark had a huge smile on his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my god. That's our baby Clark." Lois covered her mouth with her hand, choking back tears of her own, but couldn't help it. Clark bent down to kiss her forehead and leaned his head against hers.

Emil looked back at them, "Well Lois, it seems the baby has a very strong heartbeat, you seem to be about six weeks pregnant now. You're halfway done your first trimester."

Lois exhaled out a laugh and then turned to Clark, "What did Jor-El say?"

Clark turned back to look at the sonogram, "He said he's never heard of anything like it. A human carrying a Kryptonian, but it's not impossible. He said as long as you're under the yellow sun, the baby will be healthy. But he said you should be careful, you might project the baby's powers, but it can also weaken you since the baby could become stronger only under the sun. He just said to be very careful with this pregnancy."

Lois sat up on the bed, with a worried look on her face, "Well is there anything we can do to make it safer for us?"

Clark simply shook his head, "Just do what every other expecting mother does. Regular checkups, and frequent sun bathing."

Lois chuckled, "That shouldn't be a problem then." She cupped Clark's chin and brought it closer to her face as she kissed him, while listening to the baby's heart beat. "Mmm it's like music to my ears." She murmured under his lips.

Emil cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I'll print out a copy of the sonogram for you to keep. I should get going; I'll see you soon for your next check up which is in another 6 weeks... when your second trimester begins."

Lois nodded as she got off the bed and received the sonogram. Later that day, they had gone over to Watchtower to see Chloe. Lois and Clark had walked in with their arm around each other. Once Chloe had seen them, her face had lit up, "So how'd the doctor's appointment go?"

"Well I'm halfway done my first trimester and the baby's perfectly healthy!" Lois reached into her purse and showed Chloe the picture of the sonogram. Chloe held the picture and smiled at it. She suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are gonna have a baby." Chloe hugged Clark and Lois and congratulated them.

Oliver had walked in with Bruce as they took in the scene. "Hey Clark, legs." Lois squinted at Oliver, he knew she hated being called that, but he took amusement in that. "So what did we miss here?"

Lois blinked and then turned to Chloe, "Do they even know yet?"

Chloe pressed her lips together, "They've been busy doing League duties."

Clark chuckled, "Well then they're gonna love being the last to know."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Know what?"

Clark looked at Lois and contemplated who should tell. Lois shrugged, smiling, "Hey, they're your best friends..."

Clark smirked at her, he turned to the two, "Lois is pregnant" She watched as they reacted.

Oliver was wide eyed, "Oh wow, who knew."

"Yeah really. So who's the father Lo?" Bruce said with a smile.

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "It's yours Bruce, surprise!" she said sarcastically.

Bruce laughed, "Hey I thought we agreed to keep it a secret. Look at you telling everyone!" Lois laughed and hit him lightly on the arm as he flinched away.

She handed him the picture as he and Oliver looked at it, with their furrowed eyebrows, "I don't see it?" Oliver said while tilting his head to look at it from the side, Bruce did the same, eyebrows furrowed.

Lois rolled her eyes, as Clark laughed, "It took me a while to see it too."

Lois' jaw dropped as she turned to Chloe, "The daddy can't even see his child!"

Chloe chuckled, "Maybe it's a guy thing. I mean me and you found it perfectly."

Oliver raised his hand up, "Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "I'm only on my first trimester boys, it's gonna take a while."

Oliver smiled, "Well in that case, if the kid turns out to be a boy it's probably best to name it after his favourite uncle...me." He grinned to himself.

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Who said you'll be its favourite uncle? I'm gonna spoil the kid so much he's gonna want to speed over to Gotham the first chance they get just to see me." Oliver scowled at Bruce.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her tightly against him as they listened to Green Arrow and Batman battling it out before the baby was even born.

"I love you" he whispered quietly in her ear. Lois smiled and placed her hand against his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered, so that he was the only one able to hear.

* * *

><p>Lois was at her desk, reading <em>What to Expect when Expecting<em>, she was nervous about the whole pregnancy process. She looked down at her belly and smiled, caressing it, "You're getting some appetite there baby." She stood up to go get some coffee, but remembered she couldn't drink it anymore. She sighed of frustration, giving up her daily coffee has got to be the hardest thing, "You see what I have to give up for you? You better owe me after this. And the only way to do that is to come out perfectly healthy, you got that?" She was talking to her stomach when she heard John walking past her to the coffee machine.

"You talking to yourself there Lane?" He went to pour himself some coffee. Lois really wasn't in the mood to talk to him and deal with his flirting. She simply walked away. She heard John chuckle behind her, "Where's Kent today?"

"He's gone to meet a source." There was the usual excuse she gave to everyone.

John took a moment to stare back at her, his eyebrows furrowed at her, "You packing on a little weight there?"

Lois smirked to herself, she grabbed her purse and walked away from him, "That's what happens when you're expecting." She turned to see a stunned John standing before her.

"You're pregnant?" He let out a laugh, "And I thought the world had enough of one Lois Lane. Now we're gonna have two of you?"

Lois rolled her eyes at him, "I'll be sure to train my kid to kick your ass one day."

John raised his eyebrow, "You gonna kiss your unborn baby with that mouth?"

Lois smirked, she was about to say something she knew would shut him up but thought better of it, "You know what, you're right. I better watch myself for the sake of my kid, I'm gonna bite my tongue this time. But if you push me, I'm gonna make you wear your coffee." With that, she turned away and walked out of the Planet as John watched her in silence.

* * *

><p>Lois had been munching off of anything she could find in the fridge, she couldn't help herself, the baby wanted everything. She laid down on her bed and snoozed off. It wasn't until she felt warm soft lips tickling her cheek as her eyes fluttered open to see Clark looking down at her. Her lips curved up to a smile. "Hey... When did you get home?"<p>

Clark smiled, admiring her face, "A few seconds ago. How are you?" He gave her a single rose as Lois took it, bringing it to her face and smelling the sweet scent.

"We're good." She looked down at her stomach. Clark moved over to her stomach and lifted up her shirt. He pressed his lips against her stomach and kissed it, closing his eyes while listening to the calm heartbeat.

He lifted his head to look back at Lois, "Yes we are."

Lois smiled as she looked back down at her stomach, she whispered softly, "Hey baby... Daddy's home now."

Clark held his breath at Lois' words; he pressed his lips against hers firmly as she wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_4 months later_

Lois was starting to show a lot, and her hormones had peaked at a new level like never before. Seemed like Clark couldn't go anywhere with her without being jumped. Whether it was for food or him, they mostly happened right after each other, not that he was complaining. They all sat in Chloe's apartment with Martha and Oliver.

"Okay cuz, you can't back out of this now, I've given you long enough! It's time we talk about the wedding!" Chloe sat herself down presenting Lois once again with the wedding scrapbook."Pick a theme!"

Lois smiled with Clark sitting right next to her, stroking his hand up and down her belly, "You know Smallville I don't think I can even call you my fiancé anymore, I should start calling you my baby daddy from now on." Clark chuckled while blushing at that. Lois reached up and kissed his jaw.

"LOIS! THEMES!" Chloe was getting aggravated now.

"Chloe relax, they're getting married in like 8 months why are you fussing." Oliver asked while pouring himself some coffee.

Lois slapped her knee, "Yes! Thank you! That's what I've been saying!"

Martha chuckled, "Lois people start planning their wedding a year before so they get the best venues. This is normal to plan it early on."

"Well Mrs. K, Clark and I aren't exactly the planning type." Lois shrugged.

"Yeah mom, why don't you and Chloe just decide on everything?" Clark wondered why they hadn't done it since they wanted them to have a wedding this whole time. "I mean Lois and I don't mind just going to City Hall-"

"-Don't even think about saying that again! Mrs. K and I can't do everything Clark!" Chloe was starting to get frustrated as Oliver tried to calm her down.

Martha gave them a warm smile, "You know there's a lot of wedding plans that only couples are supposed to do."

"Alright so we split them up. So you guys take care of food, music, THEMES, bridesmaid dresses, cake, and all that. Clark and I can choose the wedding bands, dress/tux, and the song for our first dance, capiche?" Lois said gesturing her hands towards them.

Chloe leaned back on her chair as she and Martha exchanged glances, Lois waited as Chloe spoke, "That sounds less stressful."

Lois clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled! Don't come to me for anything. Not even to rush us on when we're doing our tasks!"

Oliver thought for a moment, "Hey Lo, are you still gonna be pregnant on your wedding?"

Lois glanced at Clark, who spoke up, "Lois' due date is in July Oliver. We're getting married in October. Soooooo no she's not."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, counting in her head, "Ohhh so this was an anniversary baby wasn't it?"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Chloe gave them a half smile, "I just counted 9 months back from July and that's in October... probably the same day you guys celebrated your anniversary right? Lois, you did say that was the best time since you didn't see him for like 3 days straight."

Lois' eyes widened, she tried to cover her face with her hand, to hide her blushing face. She couldn't believe Chloe actually said that. Martha closed her eyes, hiding a laugh, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Clark narrowed his eyes at Chloe who simply had an innocent smile on her face.

Once they had gotten home, Lois walked over to check the mail. She tried opening it with a letter opener and hissed when it sliced her finger. Clark ran up to her, "Lo you okay?"

Lois held her finger in place, "Yeah I-" She was astonished when she saw the cut heal right before her eyes. She looked up at Clark, who stared back at her hand wide eyed. Lois huffed, "Guess Jor-El was right. The baby's pretty much got me on a force field now."

"You still have to be careful Lois. Even though you can heal like me now, doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Smallville, you're the one who told me not to worry about anything. Now that I know nothing can slice me, I don't have to worry about the baby getting hurt on my account. I gotta admit I do get myself in sticky situations..."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "By sticky you mean dangerous, life threatening?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah whatever." She looked down at the package that they had gotten in the mail with sample wedding invitations. She looked down at them smiling. "Hey." She took Clark's hand in hers, squeezing it, "Do you realize that when we get married, our baby's gonna be there with us?"

Clark grinned at her, "Of course I do. We better upgrade our guest list then." Lois smiled up at him. Suddenly as he was inches away from her, Lois couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely, devouring him. Clark pulled back, laughing, "Well well, the lion's done resting?"

Lois smirked, "The lion wants to play Clark." She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as Clark let her attack him. In a matter of time they ended up in the bedroom.

After about half an hour, Lois went into the kitchen wearing only Clark's flannel shirt, making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She turned around when she heard Clark walking up to her. He was fully dressed in a t-shirt and pyjama pants. Lois admired how his torso looked so muscular through his shirt. As she admired him she felt her eyes twitch. She blinked a few times and suddenly, she was able to see through Clark's shirt... and his pants. Lois' jaw dropped at the sudden change in her eyes. Suddenly, she saw through Clark's body, it was like an x-ray through her field on vision. She suddenly saw Clark's naked body again as Clark stared back at her with a confused look on his face. "Lois? Whatcha lookin at?" Suddenly Lois' eyes started to heat up, Clark stared back at her, wide eyed seeing her eyes glowing a fiery color. He knew what was going to happen next. "LOIS!" Fire shot through her eyes past him and burnt through their wall. Lois couldn't control it. She started to turn her head when more fire shot through her eyes. Clark grabbed a hold of her arms from behind, "Close your eyes Lo!" Lois did as he asked. She squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing started to pace. Clark relaxed, and stroked her arms, "It's okay. Just relax. Think about relaxing things... not me." Lois took a deep breath. Clark waited, "You okay?"

Lois opened her mouth, "Y-yeah... what the hell was that?" She slowly opened her eyes, which were back to normal.

Clark smiled, "I guess the baby's letting you try out their powers. Shooting fire through your eyes sort of starts out when you're... turned on by something..."

Lois turned around to face Clark, raising her eyebrow, "So you're telling me every time you use it, you're thinking about something that makes Clark junior jump?"

Clark chuckled, "I can control it now. I don't need to think about it anymore. You don't need to make me sound like a pervert."

Lois inhaled deeply, "Before that happened, I think I sort of... x-rayed you." She turned her head away shyly.

Clark smirked, "Good to know I still got it."

Lois laughed and hugged Clark back. She looked back at the damage she had done, "What are we gonna do about this?"

Clark stroked her back, "Don't worry about this. Nothing Superman can't fix."

Lois closed her eyes, burying her face in Clark's chest, "That was so freaky!"

Clark laughed, "You're gonna have to learn how to control it. I can show you.

"Thanks Smallville."

* * *

><p>"So Doc how's the baby?" Lois asked, as she and Clark were looking back at the screen.<p>

"Test results seem fine. Now you said I can't do any tests anymore since Lois' skin has become impenetrable?" Dr. Emil asked.

Clark nodded, "I'm afraid so. Is that gonna be a problem?"

Emil shook his head, "Well to get full results I'm gonna need her blood."

Lois turned to Clark, "What about blue kryptonite? Can't we use that to get some blood out of me?"

Clark seemed hesitant, "I don't know Lo. It seems risky..."

"What's so risky about it? It's not like the green one. This one just takes away the baby's powers." Lois pleaded. She wanted to make sure everything would be fine.

"Honestly. I don't think we need it. The baby seems perfectly healthy and so does mommy. It's not worth it to risk it." Lois nodded in understanding at Dr. Emil, and squeezed Clark's hand. Emil looked back at her charts, "Now do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Lois and Clark both looked at Emil, "Yes!" Clark exclaimed, looking back at Lois who was laughing.

"Well... you're having a girl. Congratulations."

Lois' jaw dropped, "Oh my god. A baby girl!" She turned to Clark, who pressed his forehead against hers.

"We're having a daughter Lo!" Clark said under his breath.

Lois ran her fingers through his hair, "Yes we are baby."

* * *

><p>"Smallville what the hell do you need to show me already!" Lois reached out her hand in front of her as Clark covered her eyes with his hands, leading her from behind.<p>

"You'll see honey! Trust me you're not gonna be disappointed." He kissed her cheek as he opened the door in front of them. He led Lois in and took his hands off her eyes, "Surprise!" Lois opened her eyes and was in shock at what she saw.

"Clark Kent! You made a nursery!" Lois grasped her chest in shock as she looked around at the spare bedroom which was turned into a nursery. Clark had painted the walls a faint baby pink color, with a white crib with a mobile attached with stars dangling down. There was a shelf filled with children's book and toys and stuffed animals surrounding all over the place, a changing table with a diaper disposal placed next to it. There was also a rocking chair in the corner with a stuffed bunny sitting on it. Lois gasped when she saw the fluffy white bunny. She walked up to it and held it in her arms, squeezing it against her chest. She turned around to face Clark with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful Clark."

"And you thought we couldn't make use of this room." Clark walked up to her smiling.

Lois shook her head, looking around the room, "I can't believe you did this... you don't think it's too soon?"

Clark shook his head, and pulled her towards the opposite wall, where they had recorded and traced how big she had gotten each month. Lois stood to the side next to the wall as Clark knelt down, taking out a black marker, and traced her baby bump with the rest of the tracings. Lois laughed, "I think I'm actually getting bigger BY the minute!"

"Well think of it this way..." He wrapped his arms around her, "The bigger you get, the stronger our daughter's gonna be." Lois laughed and pressed her lips against his passionately.

"I love you Smallville."

"I love you Lois." Suddenly as Clark had his hand on her stomach, they felt a nudge against her stomach. Both Clark and Lois jumped at that feeling. Lois looked up at Clark with wide eyes as he reflected her expression.

"Clark... I think she just kicked!" Lois' mouth dropped open as Clark pressed his hands against her stomach with Lois' on top of his. They waited in silence and suddenly *nudge* they both jumped again with wide smiles on their faces. Lois started to cry, "Urgh! Dammit these hormones are getting the best of me! Oh!" She felt another kick, "Oh god she's kicking hard!" She laughed to herself.

Clark knelt down at Lois' belly's level and pressed his lips against it, listening to her heartbeat. He looked up at Lois, who had tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A Month and a half later..._

"Mmm what about Lily? I always thought that was cute." Lois said as she leaned against Clark's chest on the bed as he was massaging her shoulders.

"Lily Kent. I like it..." He started planting light kisses along her neck as Lois was skimming through the book of baby names.

"We can always name her after someone. Like Lara... or Ella..." Her voice got husky as she felt Clark's lips against the back of her ear.

"Mhmm..." Clark murmured against her skin.

Lois sighed, "Smallville I need some ideas... We need to cover this and then..." She turned her head and brushed her lips against his face, "We can start with some wedding details..." His lips suddenly met hers as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Lois suddenly hissed when Clark pulled back, worried that she was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

Lois pressed her lips, "Yeah, it's just the baby's really KICKING..." she hissed again.

Clark looked down and x-rayed her stomach, his eyes widened, "Lois, her kicks are hurting you aren't they? Whenever she kicks. It's more than just a little nudge..."

Lois shook her head, "Don't worry about it Smallville. She's just getting bigger and a little stronger. Baby girl just wants us to pick a name for her already!" She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another kick.

Clark was so concerned, he caressed her stomach, moving in a circular motion, trying to relax his two girls. Lois started breathing heavily, trying to relax, "We should get you checked out."

Lois opened her eyes to look back at Clark, "Smallville, Jor-El told us to be careful and expect the baby to be strong. I read the books; I just need bed rest and some sun bathing. Good reason to get my tan on." She chuckled, but Clark didn't meet her humour. Lois cupped his face, "Don't worry about this Clark. I'll be fine. Once the sun comes out, I'll start to heal."

Clark raised his eyebrow, "So you're telling me this has been happening for a while and you didn't bother to tell me? You knew you become completely vulnerable at night"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Is it my fault I can't mention it to you with you flying around the world?" Clark looked hurt by that, Lois swallowed hard, "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you but it's only been happening for a few weeks, as the baby kept growing, each night her nudges get a little more painful. But honestly it's nothing I can't handle until the sun comes out. I guess it's cause she's half human..." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

Clark looked down and leaned his head against hers, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much Lo. I'm gonna ask the League to take more patrols. From now on I'll be at your beck and call for the baby."

Lois shook her head, "Clark don't put off your duties as Superman for me. I'll be fine. You're always here for me. There's never been a day where I needed you to put off saving the world. I understand and I see you're here for us as much as you can." He kissed her forehead and they laid in each other's arms in silence for a while. "Ouf." She winced as the baby kicked again. "Okay we need to discuss baby names and weddings some more. Anything to take my mind off her incisive need to kick. This girl's gonna make it to the soccer championships, I just know it."

Clark chuckled, "Alright so we've narrowed it down to... Lily, Lara, Ella, Joanne, Caley…any chance you can choose one?"

Lois tapped her finger to her lips, "Why don't we mash up our names?" Clark raised his eyebrow, Lois continued, "Yeah why not? I mean it'd be cute we can put our names together into her name since she is half of each of us." She smiled back at Clark, and thought for a moment, "What about... Clois?"

Clark blinked a couple of times, "Lois I love you... but there's NO way I'm letting you name our daughter _Clois_!"

Lois huffed, "Well why not? Clois is... original?"

Clark rolled his eyes, "I get what you wanna do and it's sweet... but no."

Lois sighed of defeat, "Fine. What do you wanna do?"

Clark brainstormed in his head and snapped his fingers, "Lily Larella Kent"

Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "_Larella_?"

"Lar-Ella... mash up our mom's names."

Lois kept saying it in her head; she pictured her daughter at four years old and yelling out her full name whenever she was in trouble like the General always did to her and Lucy. She smiled at the image and opened her eyes to meet Clark's, grinning at him, "Lily Larella Kent. I love it." She lifted her head and kissed him senselessly. When she pulled back, she left him smiling, "Alright baby girl has her name set. Now on to wedding plans!" She put away the baby names book and took out Chloe's wedding scrapbook and opened it on her lap as they looked at different song choices for the wedding. Everything seemed to be going perfect in their lives. And they were happier than they had ever been.

* * *

><p>Even though Lois insisted Chloe chose the cake for the wedding, she quickly changed her mind at the thought of cake and tagged along with her, even though Lois was the bride to be. She tasted every single sample, licking the frosting off of each one, and munching off of each piece. Chloe watched her with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face, "So Lois... which of the 20 cakes you tried do you think is the best?"<p>

Lois was licking the creamy frosting off her fingers, examining each one, "Mmmm definitely vanilla."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Lois they're all vanilla!"

Lois threw her hands in the air, "Well what do you want from me they're all amazing! Chloe I told you you're in charge... I'm just here to be the tester to make sure they're not poisonous."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Suuureeee."

Lois grimaced, "Baby girl needs her take on this too..."

Chloe nodded, "It looks like she agrees with mommy and likes them all."

"Okay Chlo. Baby girl wants the cake with the creamiest frosting... does that narrow it down?"

Chloe pursed her lips and walked around the table of samples as the store clerk was watching them, getting impatient at how much the bride had eaten, "Why don't we ask the groom's choice on what he likes." She spoke in a perky tone at the two women.

Chloe turned to Lois, trying to hide her amused laugh, "Yeah Lois, where is our third party?"

Lois shook her head at her cousin, "Covering a story like I told you Chloe..." Her voice trailed off when she patted her ever growing belly, "No more cake for you baby girl. Seems like she's finally gotten full for the first time these 7 months."

"That's a miracle." Lois chuckled. Chloe took a deep breath and turned to the clerk, "We'll get a 4 tiered white chocolate curled tort, enrobed with edible pearls and flourishes... and don't forget about that creamy frosting."

The store clerk sighed and nodded as she backed away to get her folder. Chloe turned to Lois who had her eyebrow raised, surprised at Chloe's detailed cake, she shrugged innocently, Lois blinked, "4 tiered? What are we feeding the General's army?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at her snide comment, "Lois you really don't pay attention to your guest list do you?"

Lois giggled, "I'm just kidding around cuz. Geez why are you taking this so seriously." She wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe shrugged, "Because it's Clark and Lois... you two are the ones we always believed in. You two gave us hope that everyone has a soul mate out there and now your day has finally come and I want you guys to truly experience it as the day you join together as man and wife. I'll never forget my wedding to Jimmy... before the big and the bad happened I'll never forget the moment I stood in front of him and said 'I do.'" Chloe gave Lois a weak smile.

Lois pressed her lips together, with tears in her eyes, she hugged her cousin tightly, "I love you for caring cuz. You're amazing you know that? You and Oliver truly care for each other, I can tell you've finally found happiness again and I hope that without a doubt it'll never fall short, I just know it. And by the way... it's Lois and Clark, not Clark and Lois. You better not get that wrong during your maid of honour speech."

Chloe laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged Lois back and gently placed her hands on her belly, "You know most kids grow up thinking that their parents were soul mates." She looked up at Lois, "Your kid's gonna be right about that." Lois smiled back and kissed Chloe's cheek.

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the night had risen as Lois was finishing up at the Daily Planet. She had gotten a phone call from Clark while she was typing away at her desk, "Hey babe. I'm sorry I'm running late, but the shop doesn't close till 9 so I'll be done my article on the mayor's new economic recovery plan by then. I have to get this article done or else Perry's gonna <em>'Great Caesar's ghost'<em> my ass."

Clark chuckled on the other line, _"Don't worry about it. I'm just at Watchtower meeting with the League. So Iet's say we meet there in an hour... do you think you can deliver?"_

Lois rolled her eyes, "I'm almost done you goof. In the meantime, IF I'm late, look for the silver bands, that'll match my engagement ring cause I really don't think a silver ring should be stuck together with a gold one. I mean those just don't match together, it's like putting Tom next to Jerry."

Clark laughed, _"You got it. But I'm not looking at any rings until you're here; it's a couple's thing to do, remember what my mom said?"_

Lois smiled to herself, "They way we agree on a ring shows our compatibility, got it. But in all fairness I don't need to be tested to know you're the one I want to be with."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I'll see you both soon. Love you."

Lois grinned at his words, "We'll be missing you in the meantime. Love you too." With that she hung up and tried to finish up her article as fast as she could.

It had been an hour and a half already when Lois had finally finished her article. She couldn't believe the time with all her editing she had done. Why didn't she just put that off till later? Clark was waiting on her as she was still late and she hated it whenever he was right! She scowled at herself and rushed out of the Daily Planet towards her car. She started driving down the Metropolis streets as she tried to drive as fast as she can to her location. She looked down at her watch; she was over a half hour late! All of a sudden she felt the baby kick and it was a hard one this time. The sun had already set and Lois had become vunerable to her kicks. She winced at the pain and grasped her stomach, "Ohhh not now honey! Not when mommy's driving." As she was driving through the yellow light which had all of a sudden turned red, a truck had smashed into the side of her car. Lois didn't see it coming. Her head flew to her right as the driver kept driving against her which flipped the car over and over, making 3 flips and finally landing upside down. Lois' vision had become blurry, she realized that her car was flipped over and she was hanging upside down. She coughed up and felt like bricks had fallen on her head. Slowly, she winced as she slowly crawled out of the car, glass shattered everywhere. Every movement she made was just as painful as the one before. Once she was out of the car, she moaned and cried out when she felt intense pain in her stomach. She brought her hand to her face and saw it was covered in blood. She turned over and saw blood flowing out from between her legs, soaking up her skirt. Lois gasped and cried in silent agony, "N-noo...n-oo please n-noo..." With that Lois took one last breath and blacked out as sirens and civilians circled around her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read the Message I wrote to all me readers at the end of this chapterr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Clark had been waiting outside of the jewellery shop for over a half an hour now, this was usually around the time where Lois would show up claiming she wasn't late. Clark took out his phone and tried calling her again, but the line went straight to voicemail. Clark smirked; she was probably screening his calls so that he can't tell her 'I told you so.' He kept waiting, looking around for any sight of her. Suddenly he heard a crash and screams coming from the opposite end of the street, close to where the Daily Planet was. Another distress call, "Duty calls." Clark said to himself, he turned into Superman and sped off to the scene. He flew over to the site to see a truck with the front of it badly damaged. The truck driver was passed out, head bleeding from the impact of hitting the steering wheel. He walked over to the truck driver and heard his heartbeat; it was faint, but still there. He heard police sirens coming from the other end of the street, on their way.

Clark turned to see that a few feet away from the truck was a car flipped over, completely wrecked from the driver side. He x-rayed the scene and found a woman outside of the car out cold, covered in blood. She was pregnant. Clark furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly his heart felt like it was going to shatter when he recognized the car.

Clark's eyes widened when he recognized the figure laying on the side of the road. His breathing started to pace, he felt as if his world started to crumble as he took a couple of steps towards the car, "NO!" He hissed as he ran towards her.

"LOIS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran over kneeling down as he slowly turned her over to face him. Her head was bleeding like the truck driver.

Clark looked back at Lois' bloodied face. He couldn't make out a word as a sob was about to break through his throat, "Lois?" he whispered, cupping her face as her blood stained his hands. He listened to a heartbeat, one which had grown very weak and slowed down... a little too much. He looked over to her stomach and stroked it with his hand. He didn't stop to think, once he saw the police had come to a halt, they went over to the truck driver, while he heard an ambulance truck from afar speeding over.

A policeman ran over to him, "Superman! What happened?"

Clark didn't respond, he slowly picked up his fiancé and turned, "She needs help, I'm taking her to the hospital." His voice started to crack; he knew he had to hold it together. He didn't wait for an answer as he shot for the sky and flew to Met. Gen. As soon as Clark arrived at the hospital, he called for a doctor and a bunch of them appeared with a gurney. Clark gently placed her limp body on the gurney. He didn't leave her side as they rolled her down the hall.

The medics stood looking back at each other; one medic who was a woman put her hand on his shoulder, "We have to take her to ICU. She's barely breathing, but her heartbeats' still there. We need to stabilize her you can't come in."

Clark closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks, he nodded at the woman, he managed to speak, "She's pregnant..."

The medic nodded, "Okay, do you know how far along she is?"

He shook his head, "Uhmm..." He closed his eyes; it was so hard to think seeing her covered in blood. He wanted to x-ray her and see the extent of the damage, but he couldn't bear to see what he was afraid to see, let alone the fact that he failed to hear what used to be there. Clark choked back a sob, "Around 7 months. She's 7 months pregnant."

The medic nodded, "Okay. We need to contact the father then Superman."

Clark nodded, he didn't even realize he was still in his Superman costume, and at that moment, he didn't care who knew. He simply nodded at the woman as they rolled her past the doors that led to ICU. All he could do now was to wait.

* * *

><p>Clark sat in the waiting room in his normal clothes for what seemed like years. He slouched down, burying his face in his hands. Chloe had burst in through the doors with Martha, Oliver and Bruce; Clark didn't bother react to their presence. "Clark!" he heard Chloe yell out from a distance. He heard her footsteps getting closer to her as he felt a hand gripping his shoulder blade. Slowly with his eyes closed, Clark raised his head to face everyone who reflected worried looks on their face.<p>

"What happened Clark?" Bruce asked.

Clark stood up slowly, and took a deep breath, he was just hoping this was all just one nightmare and that he would wake up soon to Lois in his arms, "There was an accident. I was waiting for Lois to... pick out our wedding bands and... I heard a distress call and went to the scene. There was an accident. Lois' car was hit by a truck and it flipped over. When I got to her I heard a faint heartbeat, she- there was blood everywhere."

"What's the extent of her damage?" Oliver spoke choking back.

Clark shook his head tiredly, "I don't know. They took her into ICU. They're performing surgery. Emil's in there right now monitoring the baby...it's been 4 hours."

"Oh my god..." Chloe said between her sobs, covering her mouth. Oliver put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes.

Martha went up and wrapped her arms around her son, who squeezed her back, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Clark. Everything's going to be alright, have faith she's going to pull through. Her and the baby." Clark nodded and started to cry in her shoulder, as Martha stroked his back in comfort.

They had all waited with Clark for another hour when Dr. Emil walked in with another surgeon. Clark stood up and rushed over to Emil. "Emil! What's going on? Is Lois okay?"

Clark saw Emil tighten his lips together, he looked tired, and distressed. The woman next to him took a step forward, "Mr. Kent..." Clark looked at the woman, "I'm Dr. Klein I performed your fiancé's surgery."

"How is she?" Clark said sounding hopeful.

Dr. Klein took a deep breath, "Lois had some internal bleeding and a blood clog in her brain which I was able to stop and prevent from getting worse. She suffered severe head trauma and broken ribs as well as a broken leg. She has a leg cast and she's going to need crutches for a few weeks. Afterwards we can get her to wear a brace or a boot to secure her limbs. As far as we can tell she is going to be perfectly fine." Clark let out a breath of relief; he wiped his face, and looked back at the two doctors. He heard everyone else sighing of relief like him, and waiting for more news. His eyes went to Emil, who's face didn't look so hopeful.

Clark's jaw tightened, "A-And what about our baby... how's my daughter?"

Dr. Klein lifted her head, she wore sad eyes, Clark turned to Emil, waiting for him to speak. Emil cleared his throat. He spoke with a quiet tone, "Clark... During the surgery we figured out Lois had what you call Placenta Praevia. It's a complication in which the placenta is attached to the uterine wall covering the cervix. It leads to a hemorrhage in the uterus. During the impact..." He turned to Dr. Klein who waited. "Could you just give us a minute?" Dr. Klein furrowed her eyebrows confused, but respected his request and gave Clark a nod and walked away.

Once she had left Clark grabbed Emil's arm roughly, "Emil tell me what the hell is going on?"

Emil let out a breath and spoke again, "Clark... during the impact of the truck, Lois had gotten a hemmorrhage, which is bleeding in the uterus. Because there was no sun, Lois couldn't heal." Emil paused and took off his glasses, "I'm so sorry Clark. We did everything we could... she didn't make it. I'm sorry, but we lost the baby."

Clark's eyes widened, he took a step back, Chloe gasped and started to cry. Bruce got so angry, he punched the water cooler next to them and walked away, breathing heavily. Clark closed off from everyone. He sat down and felt as if his whole life had crumbled into a million pieces, everything started to become a blur. He shook his head in denial, "She was 7 months old... She was almost there. Oh Lily... my little girl..." Clark broke down as Martha sat next to him with her arms around him as they cried together. Oliver stood in silence, he didn't realize how long he had held his breath for, he wrapped his arms around Chloe as she cried in his arms. But none of those tears were worth what Clark had to face next, telling Lois.

* * *

><p>Clark had spent the whole night in Lois' room. Everyone went back home and promised to come back the next day. Clark leaned his head against the side of the bed, trying to close his eyes, but every time he did, flashes of a baby girl came into his mind. Around 3 in the morning, He felt Lois' fingers twitch in his hand. Suddenly he saw her stirring in her sleep and her eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned in pain. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital. When her eyes met Clark's she gasped. Clark cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes. Clark whispered, "I'm so happy you're awake." He kissed her forehead hard.<p>

Lois swallowed hard and opened her eyes, she sighed, "What happened Clark?"

"You don't remember?"

Lois blinked, and stirred in the bed, "I remember driving to the jewellery store. And then... someone hit my car... I think?"

Clark sighed, "You were in an accident...Lo..." He stroked the back of his hand against her cheek and brought her hand against his lips, kissing her palm. He was so relieved she woke up. Lois looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and looked down at her stomach.

Suddenly, Lois heard a baby's cry as a nurse walked by holding it, Lois' eyes widened, "Is that our baby?" She gasped as her eyes followed the nurse passing by their room.

Clark winced, he kept his eyes on Lois, "No Lois... that's not Lily."

Lois was confused, "How do you know you didn't even turn around?" She kept staring back at Clark, who gave her a silent, sympathetic stare. It dawned on her, memories started to flood back, she crawled out of the car, she felt blood coming in between her legs and then she blacked out. Lois' heartbeat started to increase, "What happened?" She waited, "Clark where is she, is she with the nurse I wanna see her... please..." She choked back sobs, pleading with Clark, as tears were forming in her eyes.

Clark swallowed hard; he tried his best not to break down in front of her, "Lo... Lois... She didn't make it. We lost her."

Lois squeezed her eyes shut as she started sobbing, shaking her head, "No..." She jumped up trying to get out of bed as Clark was trying to restrain her, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as she started to punch his back, struggling, screaming out, "NO! NO! NO!"

"Lois! I'm sorry!" Clark started to cry in her arms but she tried to hit him trying get off of his grasp, but she knew it was useless once he had a hold of her. She started to scream and cry.

"I WANNA SEE HER CLARK!"

"I know you do, but she's gone-"

"No I WANNA GO TO THE NURSE I JUST WANNA HOLD HER PLEASE!" She was crying harder now.

"The doctors did everything they could, you had a haemorrhage it was a condition you couldn't help it..." Lois shook her head, trying to get out of bed, but Clark took a hold of her arms as she tried to fight back, "Lois you're in pain don't fight it please!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA FIND HER PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Clark didn't know what else to do, "Nurse! I need some help here!" Immediately a nurse walked in to see a struggling Lois screaming out, she took out a needle and injected it into her IV. Within a moment's time, Lois started to relax, her head fell back on the bed and she went into a slumber. Clark relaxed his grip on her and backed away into the wall. He started to breathe heavily, tears streamed in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing Clark?" Clark turned to see Bruce walk towards him with two cups of coffee. He handed one to him, "I figured you might need some since you've been here all night. Did you get any sleep?"<p>

Clark looked down and shook his head, "I can't sleep. Every time I try I see..." Clark closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look with sad eyes and gripped his shoulders, "I'm so sorry Clark. If you ever need anything, you name it and I'll get it done. Promise."

Clark nodded towards his friend, "Thank you Bruce."

Bruce nodded; they sat in silence sipping their coffees, "How did she take it?"

Clark dipped his head down, "Not good. She's in denial, she went frantic, she kept saying she wanted to see her. I don't even think I handled it well."

Bruce patted his back, "Clark, don't kick yourself when you're already down. There are four stages of grief, denial is the first one. I mean how do you tell your fiancé your baby's gone? There's no good or bad way to handle it. Just know that we're all here for the both of you. But you two need each other now more than ever."

Clark nodded, a single tear fell down his face, "Lily." Bruce looked up at him, "That was her name. Lily Larella Kent."

Bruce winced, nodding his head, "It's beautiful Clark. I'm sure she was beautiful."

Clark took a deep breath, "I saw her for a second. Just a single second. They wheeled her out; she was so small, tiny, like I can fit her on my single hand." He looked down at his palm. "She was so little... how could this happen to us?"

Bruce shook his head, "Life kicks you around sometimes Clark. It scares you and it beats you up. But there comes a time when you realize through all the darkness and despair, there's light at the end of that tunnel. You'll come to realize you're a survivor, and you have to fight like hell to get back to that place you once called home. Now it might take some time, but you both have each other which I find is the best support system." Clark looked up at Bruce and gave him a faint smile.

Back in her hospital bed, Lois' eyes fluttered open; she looked around as her vision became clearer she realized she was alone. Was it a dream? Did Clark really tell her that they had lost their baby? Lois looked down at her stomach which was still swollen. She grazed her hand over it. Her heart started to ache as she started to sob silently. No. It wasn't a dream. Lois' belly felt empty. There was no other life in it. It was just her; she no longer shared her body with another being, another part of her. Lois covered her face and cried by herself. There's no way her baby girl had given up living so easily. No. She must be somewhere in this hospital, fighting for her life. Yes. And Lois was going to find her. She twisted around the bed, wincing at the pain in her abdomen and an aching headache. Her hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something taped across her face, under her nose. Frustrated with everything restraining her, she ripped off the tube taped under her nose, as well as took out all the needles and her IV from her hand. After being freed from all the tubes and needles, Lois pulled out the sheets. She gasped when she saw her leg in a cast. Her face cringed as her face fell in her hand, crying silently as she remembered the last thing which was feeling her baby's kick inside of her. Lois winced as she slowly swung her leg off the bed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Slowly, she pushed herself off the bed as she tried to balance herself with one good leg and one broken on in a cast. She looked around for any crutches, disappointed when she saw none. She didn't care; nothing was going to stop her from seeing her baby girl. She gripped on the first stable thing she saw which was the table and took a step. Each movement she made was like a blinding pain through her whole body. Her ribs felt so sore. Trying to think about the one thing that was keeping her going, she walked over to the door, gripping onto any stable object she could find so she wouldn't fall. As soon as she opened the door, she headed down the hall to the nursery ward. Leaning against the wall, she dragged herself as other patients and doctors stared back at her. Her knees were about to give up on her when she heard his voice, "Lois!"

She felt his arms gripping her arms from behind, keeping her standing balanced, Lois started to breathe heavily, "What are you doing out of bed honey. You're not healed yet please don't make this hard." He pleaded in a soft, tired tone.

Lois let out a sob, and turned around to face him, while Clark kept a grip on her, he saw her lips trembling, she had been crying so much, "Where is she Clark? Where's Lily?"

Clark shook his head, heart aching for her, "Lois... she's gone. There's nothing we can do to bring her back..."

Lois broke down shaking her head, "NO! You're lying to me! You're lying! How could you lie?" Clark picked her up and brought her back into her room closing the door as people kept staring. Lois pulled the collar of his shirt, her hand balled in fists, "How could you lie to me like this! I'm her mother! I would know if she's gone! Lily isn't gone you made a mistake..." She looked back at Clark's face, which was broken. Just one look at that face and Lois knew it was true. Her baby had died. She shook her head, her shoulders shaking from her sobs; she fell into Clark's arms and cried as he held her. Soon her knees gave up on her and she crumbled to the ground, Clark fell to the ground with her in his arms and stroking her back as she cried, more tears streamed down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this nightmare to end. In between her sobs, Lois cried out, "Oh my baby... my little girl..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Message From me:<span>**

Alright everyone let's pleaaasee take a breatherr before you review this chapterrr:P

First off I want to start off by saying a huuugeeeee thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. I can honestly say it feels so great reading your reviews. I wanted to reply to all of them but somehow it won;t let me do that so I'm going to take this time to thank all of you and tell you how much i appreciate your opinionsss:P ALL of your opinionss;)!

With that being said, let's get on to discussing my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been occupied with school, it's actually been a workload and i just started...gotta love college-.- anywayss I just want to let you guys know that's not the only reason I've been delaying the update. I've been reading all your comments pleading me not to give Lois a miscarriage. I've been freaking out to myself looking over every aspect and trying to satisfy you guys and I think I have a way to do that. I want to see all your opinions first because this story is meant to be a very angsty storyline for Clois and how they overcome the worst, hence the title of the story. I want you to know that that is the core plot I was planning from the begginning and I really tried seeing if I can spin it around after reading your reviews from the last chapter but I can't see myself continuing the story further into imagination if i let her and the baby survive, I just can't think up of a plot to make the story not have some sort of conflict. I just had an idea in my head and this is how it came and the chapters that continue with it kinda goes to my idea. basically human emotions and hardships in life. and that sort of required lois having a miscarriage:S

Don't worry I have listened to you guys begging me not to do it, I'm not some crazy person taking pleasure in making this story unbearable n depressing loll:P I know I got you guys attached to the pregnancy and then did this horrific thing I just did that so you would feel Lois' loss, looking back at all those times while she was pregnant, as they got attached I wanted the readers to get attached and truly feel her loss and she how she pretty much loses herself. It's one of those "reader places themselves in the characters shoes" you know?

That being said, I wanted to see your opinions after this chapter and see how you guys feel from moving on from this point on. I know you guys are thinking 'how can you write it in our favor now? you alredy gave her a miscarriage?'. I have brain stormed alott and have found a way to spin itt the way you guys would probably prefer but that would make this story shorter than i orgiinally planned. I will base my decision on how I will continue this story, whether you guys truly can't stand that I just did this or if you can accept wat i just did and want to see what is initially going to happen from here. i want to satisfy you guys but i also want to put the clois angst that i initially wanted to do. the choice is completely yours though:)

Sooooo on to reviewing this chapterr i just have one requesttt...please don't go too hard on meee loll. I'm actually nervous about what people have to sayyy loll:P seee...i have a hearttt lmaoo:P

lol aright enough of my ramblinggg. i knoww i talk alottt...or type alottt:P

thanks for taking the time to read this message!


	8. Chapter 8

**sorryy for the delayy you guysss. i knoww ive been keeping you waitingg too longg. i knoww i usuallyy have speedy updatess but from this point onn i will take a whileee updatinggg for im still writingg thiss ficc and brainstormingg alottt andd ive finallyy figuredd outt how i wantt to write this storyy and it will satisfyy everyonee:)  
>Enjoyy the next chapterr:)!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Three Days later..._

"Mr. Kent?" Clark stood in silence, pinching the bridge of his nose, wincing to himself. It wasn't until he was addressed did he look up to see a nurse standing to his left. He turned to face her. The nurse wore a sympathetic stare. She smiled slightly at him as he gave her a faint smile. "Here are the rest of Ms. Lane's belongings. He purse and her phone is in here." She handed him a plastic bag with Lois' purse and phone inside. She then handed him a small manila envelope, "Lucky we didn't have to cut this off." Clark furrowed his eyebrows at her when he opened the envelope and pulled out the small content inside. He held out the engagement ring he gave to Lois, it looked new as ever, the sparkling diamond staring back at him. The nurse stood before him, smiling sweetly, "We cleaned it up for her."

Clark met her eyes and nodded, "Thank you." The nurse nodded and turned away. Clark once again stood alone. Silently, he put the ring inside his pocket and pulled out his phone to make a call. He waited until he heard an answer. "Chloe. I need you to do me a favour. Lois is getting released today. I need you to pick up some clothes for her. I don't want to leave her alone."

_"Of course Clark. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Thanks." He clicked the phone shut and paced down the hall.

"Clark, how are you guys doing?" He heard his mother's voice as she walked down the hospital corridors towards her son.

Clark turned towards her, he was exhausted, he took a deep breath, "As good as we can appear to be mom. They're finally releasing Lois today. We can finally go home and... try and piece everything back together." He hid a sob and turned his head away from her.

Martha wore sad eyes as she took in her son's appearance, she stroked his arm, "Clark... honey. You and Lois are going to be alright. I know this kind of loss must be killing you both. You're going to get through this. I know it. And if you ever need anything I'm here."

Clark gave her a faint smile but it didn't meet his eyes, "Thanks mom. Lois hasn't spoken much. I tried talking to her, but she's closing herself off from me. I don't know maybe it's too soon to even talk about it."

Martha kept stroking Clark's arm. After an hour, Chloe appeared, with a shoulder bag full of stuff, "Hey. I brought her some clothes like you asked. I got her a toothbrush, thought maybe she'd like to freshen up." She handed the bag to Clark.

Clark nodded his head at her, "Thanks Chlo." Chloe nodded, not knowing what to say next.

Martha turned to Clark, "Do you think it's a good idea if we wait for her to be released?"

Clark shook his head sadly, "She doesn't want to see anyone. She just wants to go home and be alone. Chloe you might have to come over later on. I have to go to the Planet and explain to Perry that we won't be at work for a while. And I'll have to go on patrol-" He was cut off by Chloe, putting her hand up to his face abruptly.

"Clark don't worry about patrol. Watchtower is on it and the rest of the League is on full duty. You don't need to worry about your Superman duties. You have enough to worry about. The world can live without Superman for a while." Clark took a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Both Martha and Chloe nodded and wore sympathetic smiles. Clark turned away and headed towards Lois' room.

He slowly opened the door to see Lois staring blankly out the window as she lay in bed. She didn't bother to see who it was who had entered her room. Clark seated himself beside her on the bed and took her hand in his. He spoke in a soft tone, almost in a whisper, "The doctor said you're allowed to go home Lo."

Lois blinked slowly, she spoke in a dead monotone voice, "I signed the release forms."

Clark sighed as he stroked his thumb against the back of her hand, "Of course... We should probably get you out of that hospital gown and into something comfortable then. I know you hate hospitals so I bet you can't wait to get out of here." He watched her as her expression didn't change. He sighed again and stood up. He took out her clothes and placed them on the end of her bed.

Lois turned her head and looked up at him with a blank stare, "You have to help me."

Clark nodded and put his arms around her waist as he helped her get out of bed. She stood up steadily as her leg was still in a cast. Clark took her black pants and bent down on the ground on his knees as he helped Lois put her foot in each leg hole. He slowly lifted up her pants up her legs as she grabbed onto his shoulder blades for support. Once he tied her pants for her. He stood up and turned her around, undoing her gown. She was leaning against the bed with her back turned to him, but Clark could tell from her shoulders lifting up and down heavily that she was sobbing. Clark closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling against her hair as he let her cry silently. Lois didn't react to him, she simply cried as much as she could. Once she was done, Clark helped her put on her sweater and threw the gown back on the bed. They suddenly heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Clark and Lois both turned to see the same nurse who had given Clark Lois' belongings, standing with a wheelchair. "Hello Ms. Lane, you ready to go home? This is for you." She presented them with the wheelchair for Lois.

Lois shook her head slightly, "I think my crutches will do just fine."

The nurse pulled at the corner of her lips, "I'm sorry Ms. Lane I can't do that. It's hospital protocol that you need to be wheeled out just until you're outside. Then you can use the crutches."

Lois sighed heavily, as she reluctantly walked over to the wheelchair as Clark helped her. He pushed her wheelchair as she sat there, looking into space, not acknowledging anyone around her. He helped her into the car and drove off. Clark was relieved to be out of the hospital. He never wanted to be there again feeling the way he felt for those four days. They had driven in silence as Clark took glances at her from time to time. She simply kept looking out the window silently. He didn't know what to say to her, he felt so distant to her. Once they had gotten home, Clark had helped her get out of the car. He put her crutches under her arms and supported her back.

Lois didn't want any help, "Don't." Clark looked back at her, she didn't look back, she just continued to look forward, "I can do it."

Clark sighed, he didn't want to argue against her. Instead he took his hand off her back but stood close to her in case she needed any support. She continued to hop with her crutches until they got inside their home. Clark walked over to their phone as he saw there were 2 new messages.

*_Beep*_

_ Lane! Kent! It's been 3 days and I haven't heard a word from you both. What's going on? You two need to get back in the office or it's your jobs on the line. *Beep*_

Clark smirked; he turned to Lois, who stood a few feet from him staring down at the phone. They knew Perry enough to know their jobs were never in jeopardy. It was his way of being desperate to get his best reporters back in the bullpen. "I guess he misses us." He looked to see her expression which didn't change. She kept frowning. He pressed the button to hear any other messages.

_*Beep*_

_ Hello Mr. Kent this is Brenda from Swann's Jewels, we had an appointment to pick your wedding rings, but you never showed up. Please call me back if you would like to reschedule. Thank you. *Beep*_

Clark swallowed hard and closed his eyes; he never wanted to remember that day ever again. That day was supposed to be a good day. A start towards the coming best days of their lives, which turned into a nightmare in the blink of an eye. He turned off the phone and turned towards Lois. They stood there in silence, staring back at each other, not knowing what happens next. Clark hesitated and walked up to her, "Can I get you anything?"

Lois took a deep breath, staring back at Clark, after a few moments, she slowly blinked and turned her head, "No. I'm just tired." Clark nodded and walked with her to their room. He helped her sit on the bed, putting a pillow under her broken leg so it was elevated. Lois lifted her hands up to her hair, tying it up in a loose bun.

"I just have to go speak to Perry. Get some days off, we need some. I'm gonna call Chloe so you won't have to be alone."

Clark saw Lois shaking her head, "I don't want to see anyone right now. I'm just going to sleep... I'll be fine."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards her, "Lois, you shouldn't be alone right now-"

"I'll be fine Clark. Just go. Please."

Clark sighed, "I won't be gone long." Lois kept her eyes down to her lap as Clark softly pecked her cheek and walked away. Once she heard a swooshing noise, she knew Clark was gone. She finally let out a long awaited deep breath. Clark hadn't left her side since the hospital. She slowly let her eyes close as she slept...

_It was a long dark corridor right before her eyes. Lois slowly walked, dragging her feet down the hallway which was dark and cold. She looked around; it was dead silent she could hear her own heavy breathing. Suddenly she heard it. A crying noise...a baby's cries... her baby's cry. Lois' heart ached for the baby who yearned to be held. She started to pick up her pace, trying to find the end to that soft cry. She approached a blue light behind a door. She slowly crept towards the door as the crying got louder. She slowly pushed the door open which made a creaking noise. She walked into the room which looked just like the nursery Clark had made. She turned towards where the cries were coming from. The white crib. She slowly walked towards the crib. The cries were getting louder._

_ "Lily?" Lois spoke up gently. She looked down to see some stifling going on under the blanket covering her. Lois slowly crept her hand down and moved the blanket from the figure. She looked down to see nothing. There was nothing there. No baby. _

_ Lois started to panic, "Where's my baby?" Suddenly she looked down at her fingers that were holding the blanket to see that they were covered in blood. Suddenly the blanket was bloody. There was blood everywhere, the crib started to overflow with blood. Lois' heart started to race, a sob was about to break. She screamed out as loud as her lungs can give in to._

Suddenly, Lois shot up out of bed sweating and panting. She looked around to see herself still in bed. She clutched her chest. It was a nightmare. Her hands moved from her chest to her empty stomach. Her lips started to tremble, "It's still a nightmare." Her chest rose up as she shook, fighting back a sob. She winced, trying to calm herself down. She looked at the time; it had only been 10 minutes since Clark had left. She sighed to herself and decided she needed to get heavily sedated. She slowly brought her leg down and grabbed her crutches on the side to help her get up. She hopped towards the kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet. She took out a bottle of tequila and placed it on the counter and grabbed a shot glass from another cabinet. She decided at least to take one shot to help her settle down. She poured the glass full and drank it in one go. She winced as she enjoyed the burning in her throat. She blew out a deep breath from the tequila. She was about to close the bottle but then realized she didn't want to face it all just yet. She didn't want to deal with it, be in pain. She wanted it to go away; she didn't want to feel anything. She then put the bottle cap down and poured another shot for herself, then another, and then 2 more. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to relax. She closed her eyes as she let the alcohol consume her. She struggled to put the cap back on and put it back in another cabinet, though she was sure she put it in the wrong place. She slowly turned and hopped back to her room, steadying herself. She laid back in bed, and let her mind consume her with sleep.

Clark walked into his home, which sounded too quiet. Lois must still be asleep. He had bought her her favourite chicken noodle soup. He put it on the counter and walked over to their room. He peaked his head in to see Lois turned to her side sleeping what seemed to be peacefully. Clark sighed, he wished he could get at least some sleep. He tried as best as he could to quietly walk over to the bed and laid next to her. He didn't touch her, but laid on his side behind her as close to her as he could. He took in her scent and listened to her calm breathing and the soothing sound of her heartbeat. He nuzzled his face in her hair and closed his eyes as he attempted to sleep for the first night since the accident.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lois stayed in bed all day and through the next morning. Clark had tried to get her out. "You need some fresh air Lo. You can't stay in your room forever. I'm sure you've rested enough in the hospital. You haven't eaten anything sweetheart." He said in a gentle tone.

Lois was lying down on her side, facing the window. Her eyes were puffy and pink. No. Lois wasn't in bed because she was tired. She was in bed because she didn't want to face it all. She slowly blinked, "I'm not hungry." She murmured under her breath, but she knew Clark heard her.

Clark sighed and walked over to their bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently laid his hand on her arm. When his hand made contact on her, her body jumped up from surprise. Clark pulled his hand back; Lois' back was to him so he couldn't see her wince. Clark took a deep breath as his eyes never left her. He spoke in a soft tone, "Lois... talk to me please." He waited for her to answer, but she didn't speak. "I know you're hurting. I'm hurting too. I need you to talk to me Lo. Please just don't close yourself off. I know this is hard, but I'm here for you. I always will be." Lois started to breathe heavily, single tears fell down her face, she wiped them off with her fingers as the pillow was damp from last night. Clark sighed; he wasn't going to get anything out of Lois right now, "Whenever you're ready." With that, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Clark walked towards the kitchen, looking out the window, the world seemed dead and quiet to him. Like everything in the world had gone silent and grey. His world had turned grey. He slowly closed his eyes and let his hearing take over. He focused his hearing on her heartbeat, which was a slow, calming pace. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get them both back in the real world. They had to move on from this. He had no idea where to start. The vibration of his cell phone took him out of his reverie. He took out his phone to see it was his best friend. "Hey Chloe."

_"Clark...hi. I'm really sorry to call you like this. In fact I hate to do this to you especially now, but we have a problem."_

Clark furrowed his brows, "What kind of problem."

He heard Chloe sigh on the other line, _"I thought the League would be able to deal with this without you. But it turns out the wolf pack needs its alpha dog. Can you come to Watchtower so I can fill you in?"_

Clark sighed as he looked back at his bedroom door, "Chloe, I can't just leave her alone. You sure you can't go on with this mission without me?"

_"I'm really sorry Clark. I really am. But this is about the Phantom Zone."_

Clark's face tightened, "What? What about it?"

Chloe huffed, _"That's why I need you to come to Watchtower so I can fill you in."_ Clark paused on the phone, not answering her. Chloe continued, _"You know what. How bout you come to Watchtower and I'll go over and keep my big cousin company. Ollie and Bruce will fill you in instead."_

Clark sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon. Call me when you get here."

Chloe chuckled, _"You'll get here before I walk out the doors."_

"I'm gonna have to talk to Lois first so it'll give you some time to drive over."

_"Deal. Bye Clark."_ Clark shut off his phone and walked over to his room once again to see Lois in the same way he left her.

He walked around the bed this time to face her. He wasn't surprised to see her wide awake. Her eyes met his, as he brushed her bangs out of her face, "I hate to have to do this, but I have to go to Watchtower. The League needs me..." Lois' eyes trailed down as he waited for her to answer, he tilted his head, "I asked Chloe to come and keep you company. I'm not taking no for an answer this time. You gonna be okay?"

Lois took a deep, silent breath, "You have to do what you gotta do. I'll be fine. As always." With that, she turned her head to face the other side away from Clark. He was hurt by that, but didn't bother her with it. She was hurting.

Clark sighed, kissed her head, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Clark had left, Lois realized she was home alone once again. She sighed to herself. She hadn't spoken to Clark, like really spoken to him about it. She didn't want to. She never wanted to speak to anyone about it. She continued to lie in bed, when she finally got tired of lying down. She slowly got out of bed, hopping down the hall with her crutches. She passed by the room she hasn't entered in so long.<p>

She turned her head to face the door of the room. She stared back at the door in silence; she could hear her own breathing. She contemplated with herself whether she was strong enough to face what was on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath. She wanted to be with her. She wanted to be around any reminder of her little girl. With a deep breath, she slowly turned the knob; Lois closed her eyes as she pushed the door open to Lily's nursery.

Lois took a step inside, taking in the surroundings. It looked as if it hadn't been touched. She slowly stroked the crib, feeling the smooth wood. She saw across the room, where she and Clark had recorded the size of her baby bump, at how big she was getting. Lois held her breath, feeling a sob break out. She walked around the nursery, taking in what could've been. The changing bed, where she could've changed Lily's diapers, playing with her toys, reading her stories from the ' Clark had bought. There she saw it, her baby. She walked over to the small table where the picture frame laid. Lois' hand trembled as she picked up the frame. She gently pressed her fingers against the picture of the sonogram. She saw the figure of her daughter, her fingers, her toes, and the shape of her head. She shook as she started to sob. She slowly sat herself on the rocking chair as she clutched the picture frame against her chest. She rocked back and forth as she continued to cry with her baby in her arms.

After a few moments, Lois composed herself as she walked out of the nursery, the picture of the sonogram still in her hands. She slowly shut the door behind her, vowing to come back again. That room was her only connection left to her daughter. She was never going to let that go. She started to walk towards the kitchen, to bury her sorrow. She placed the frame on the counter, facing her. Lois stared back at it, shaking her head to herself. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Absolute Vodka. She poured it in a glass filled with ice. She filled the glass to the top. As Lois stared back at the glass, all she could think about was the pain, the pain of losing her daughter, running that yellow light, thinking she could make it before it turned red. Boy was she wrong. She was wrong. She had done this. With that in her mind, Lois' lips met the glass and without taking another breath, she drank the whole glass in one take. She closed her eyes as she took in the burning sensation in her throat. She laid the glass in the sink and rinsed it. "It was my fault..." she whispered to herself. She swallowed hard as a single tear fell down her face. It was then, when she heard a knock on the door.

Lois jumped at the sound. "Lois? It's me, Chloe. You there?" She heard her cousin on the other side of the door, she sighed to herself, disappointed she was no longer alone. She slowly hopped over to the door and unlocked it, not bothering to open it; she turned and walked away from the door. On the other side of the door, Chloe furrowed her brows, she heard the door unlock, but no one opened it. She took a chance and turned the knob, Turns out the door was unlocked. She opened it to see Lois' back to her, walking the opposite direction. Chloe sighed as she closed the door behind her. She chased after Lois as she stroked her arm. "How you doing cuz?"

It wasn't until they reached the kitchen when Lois finally turned to face her. They were standing on opposite ends of the counter. Lois simply shrugged to herself, "I'm fine."

Chloe lifted her chin up, "Ahh yes. The universal pathetic answer everyone feels the need to give." Chloe gave her a smile, as Lois looked away, "Come on Lo. You gotta do better than that. Tell me how you're really doing?"

Lois shook her head, "I don't know what to say. I'm fine."

Chloe huffed, "Lois I'm not gonna be like Clark who's just gonna back off once you tell him to. What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing!" Lois fired back. She was starting to get annoyed, "Look, if you came here to give me a therapy session, I'm not a fan so you might as well just leave Chloe."

"Lois..." Chloe spoke softly, but her voice trailed off when she saw a picture frame on the counter. She only saw the back of it, for the front was facing Lois. "What's that?" Her hand was about to reach across the table when Lois snatched it away from her.

"It's nothing." Chloe grew suspicious. She started to walk around the counter.

"That didn't exactly look like nothing. What's the picture of?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Just drop it Chloe!" She turned to walk away, but one of her crutches got caught on the corner of the counter as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. The glass of the frame shatters against the floor under her.

"Lois!" Chloe's eyes widened as she ran around the counter to tend to her cousin. She bent down as she put a hand on her arm as the other wrapped around her waist. Lois was looking down at the floor, her hair covering her face from Chloe. She heard her breathing heavily, looking down at the shattered glass. Chloe finally saw the picture of the sonogram Lois was hiding from her. Chloe winced to herself when she felt Lois shaking.

Suddenly, Lois started to punch the floor screaming, and punching. "Why! WHY! WHY!"

"Lois!" Chloe started to get scared; she tried to stop Lois from punching the floor, "Lois! There's nothing we can do now! Lo! Stop please!" Lois wouldn't stop; she continued to hit the marble floor, her hand bleeding from the glass cutting her. After a few moments, she finally stopped punching the floor but continued to cry like she had never cried before in her life. She leaned against Chloe, as Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

"Why did this have to happen to us Chloe? Why did I have to lose her?"

Chloe closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, "Sometimes we can't help what fate has in store for us Lois. Life is cruel like that. The real challenge is moving past it now. That's what you have to do Lois. You have to move on and I know you can. You're the strongest person I know. You can get through this."

She felt Lois shake her head against her chest, "I can't Chloe. I don't want to!"

"I'm here for you Lo. We all are. Especially Clark." Lois continued to cry in her arms as Chloe stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>"Clark. Good you can make it." Oliver walked up to Clark as he patted his shoulder, "I know you and Lois needed to be alone, but it turns out this is something we can't do without you."<p>

Clark inhaled a deep breath as he nodded, "I understand. Lois and I know that my duties as Superman have to come before anything else. So what's going on? Chloe told me this was about the Phantom Zone."

"Yeah. Our Kryptonian friends have escaped their prison cell." Clark turned toward Bruce, who had spoken, "Chloe found some abnormal activity happening in the glaciers around the Yukon. Turns out there have been a couple witnesses saying that they saw a white light and figures appearing out of it. They're leaving pretty big craters around the world." Bruce walked over to the computer and brought up a satellite picture of the craters with Kryptonian symbols engraved in the middle.

Clark walked closer, his lips parted, "How did they escape the Phantom Zone?" He shook his head, staring back at the picture that left him stunned.

Oliver held out his hands, "At this day and age, there's nothing surprising about this. But we're pretty sure someone down there has found out about the escape portal and used it to release them."

"Has there been any sign of them?"

Bruce shook his head, "Nothing so far, but they'll resurface soon. They're most likely to find you in Metropolis Clark."

Clark took a deep breath, "I don't doubt that. I'm going to have to find them."

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "But that means you have to go on patrol..."

Clark looked down, "I know. Like I said. Superman duties come first."

Oliver walked up to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not gonna do it alone. Watchtower and the rest of the league have the globe covered. You don't have to take full responsibility of this."

Clark nodded, "I appreciate that. But I'm the only one who can bring them back to the Phantom Zone. You all are vulnerable to their powers."

"We have green k for that." Oliver suggested. "You don't have to do this alone."

Bruce walked up to him, "You can make copies of your key to the portal and we'll search around the globe for them."

Clark shook his head, "It's too risky."

Bruce smirked, "We're a league Clark. You need us to help you. You doing this alone is going to take a long time and it's just as risky. We can handle it. All of us. And by all of us I mean the whole crew, Dinah, Bart, Diana, John Jones, Arthur, Victor, the whole gang."

Clark sighed, he knew that they weren't going to give in. "Fine. But be careful; let me know when you've caught one right away."

Oliver looked back at Bruce who made eye contact with him; his eyes went back to Clark, "Count on it." Of course that was a lie. Bruce clapped his hands together, "Now that that's settled, how are things going at home. You guys handling things alright?"

Clark blinked and walked away from them, "Lois won't even talk to me anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Well you both are suffering from a major loss, you need to be there for her no matter how much she pushes you away Clark." Oliver spoke up.

Clark turned around to face him, "Of course I am. I will always be there for her but its hard okay. We've never faced something like this before. She's completely closed me off."

Oliver shook his head, "Well then... don't let her."

Clark narrowed his eyes at him, "It's not as simple as that Oliver. I want to give her space to deal with everything that's happened."

Bruce finally spoke up, "Clark, you're acting as if you'd be imposing on her thoughts if you talk to her."

Clark shook his head to himself, "I don't... I mean I can't..." He took a deep breath, tears stinging his eyes, "We had a plan. I built her nursery; I even planned out which school I wanted her to go to. We planned her whole life for her before she was even born and now she's gone. All those plans... they're gone. It's my fault she's gone. I should've taken bigger precautions with this pregnancy. I told her not to worry, that everything will be fine. I led Lois to believe that there's no need to be cautious. If I had just... I should've been more careful. I went to Jor-El he told me to be careful and I didn't listen as much as I should've."

Bruce raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "You're not seriously blaming yourself for this are you Clark? This was an accident. No one could've stopped it. Whether she was half Kryptonian or a fully human baby. No one could've stopped this from coming Clark; you can't feel guilty for not taking precaution-"

"Well I do feel guilty! I should've kept an eye on them better! I should've never turned my back on them for a second at their most vulnerable!" Clark was yelling at this point, his pulse had exceeded with fury with himself. He took a deep breath, "I can't... I can't face Lois anymore knowing that I've failed her."

Oliver's brows furrowed, "She would never look at you that way Clark. She's hurting and you're hurting. You need to support each other through this. You need to grieve and move on together. Or else you're just going to fall apart."

Clark winced at his words, he turned away from them, "I have to go." No matter what they had tried to say, Clark couldn't shake off that feeling of guilt washing over him. He had disappointed Lois, he had disappointed himself, worst of all he had disappointed Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyss:) **

**Thatnks alot for all your comments and I know it's getting pretty heartbreaking I just wanted to warn you its gonna get angsty and emotional for another couple chapters. I wanted Clois to go through the stages of grief and have to deal with loss. its prett y emotional i gotta say im pretty surprised at how ive written this so far. so I just wanted to warn you guyss. don't worry just a little saying I wanted to let you in onn you're probably already familiar with it, "It has to get worse before it gets better" so keep that quote in mind while reading this story. dont worry i have something planned**

**Enjoy this next chapter (It's a Pretty short one though I'm starting to write chapter 11 now) :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

When Clark returned home that day, he was worn out from stopping a couple of robberies around the world. He came home within the hour, wiping his eyes as he saw Chloe sitting on the couch staring at Lois who was looking straight ahead with a blank expression. He could tell he had walked into the middle of a conversation they were having. He felt as if he shouldn't be there. Chloe looked up at him in surprise with a sympathetic sad look on her face. Lois didn't react to Clark; she simply kept staring straight ahead. Clark swallowed hard as Chloe walked up to him; she put her hands in her pocket as she stood before Clark in silence out of earshot. Clark's eyes went to Lois, "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

Chloe sighed as she turned to look back at Lois, she turned back to face Clark again, "She's a mess Clark."

Clark slowly blinked and brought his head down, "What do you expect Chlo."

Chloe shook her head, her eyes turned glossy, but she refused to let her tears fall, "You know when we were kids, I had a lot of issues dealing with losing my mom. At the time Lois never knew what happened to her, but...she could tell I was so broken and confused. I just didn't know where to go from there. How to be happy again. Lois was always there for me. She used to come over to my house every day after school to make sure I was alright. She'd come see me everyday telling me a joke, bring me chocolates...anything to make me smile. At that moment I knew that I would always need her and she would make everything okay. Now... I never thought her life would be turned upside down like this, the one person who knew how to take other people's pain away, and I have no idea how to make _her_ pain go away." Chloe cringed to herself as Clark watched her, emotion taking over as he restrained himself. Chloe threw her arms around her best friend and embraced him as Clark squeezed her back. "I know you're hurting, and I can pretend to know how you're feeling Clark and tell you how I can be there for you." She paused, "But we both know the truth. And that's that only you and Lois can figure out a way to get through this. I will be there for you both every step of the way but please... I can see you both changing because of this. Don't let this tragedy define who you two are for the rest of your lives." She whispered in his ear.

She pulled away to see Clark, as he swallowed hard to compose himself. She turned the knob and walked out the door, before turning to say one last thing to him, "She's a mess Clark."

Clark took a deep breath, "I'm trying to fix her Chlo."

Chloe nodded, "I don't doubt that."

With that, Clark went back inside to see Lois still sitting on the couch staring into space. He walked around the couch and knelt in front of her, he placed his hands on her lap as he stared back at her face, searching for his Lois in her eyes. Lois' eyes met his. No. He saw no sign of his Lois in her anymore. At that realization, Clark's shoulders shook as he started to weep in front of her. Lois' eyes furrowed, confused, as she stared back at Clark who was crying in front of her. He buried his face in her lap as he continued to cry. Lois' chest rose up as she refused to let herself feel any emotion again, not after the incident with Chloe. She hesitated at first, but placed a hand on Clark's head, stroking his hair as he continued to cry in her lap.

_I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I did this to you Lois. I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>A few days later, Clark was off searching for escaped Phantom Zoners as Lois was seated in her kitchen, sipping on her third glass of orange juice mixed with pure vodka. She had zoned out that she didn't even notice someone had come inside. "Knock knock." Lois jumped and turned around to see Martha Kent in her kitchen, standing at the doorframe holding a basket. She stood there wearing a warm smile.<p>

Lois gulped, "Mrs. Kent I didn't know you were coming...Clark's not here..."

Martha rose both her eyebrows, her smile never faltering, "I know. I came here to see you. And Lois what did we talk about before; you are not allowed to call me Mrs. Kent anymore. It's mom or Martha. " She spoke in a light hearted tone.

Lois gave her a faint smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. She was about to stand up when Martha walked up, holding out a hand in front of her, "Oh no you don't. I don't want you walking on that broken leg anymore than you should."

Lois shrugged, "I was just being polite."

Martha chuckled, "No need for any of that. I thought you might be feeling lonely here so I decided to fly by from Washington and visit, I haven't seen you in a while."

Lois took a deep breath, "Yeah."

Martha pressed her lips and placed the basket she brought on the counter, "I brought some food I cooked for you. Being in Washington on my own, I missed being able to cook for my family in Smallville so I took the opportunity since I know you love my cooking."

Lois looked down, "And because that's usually what people do. They bring food to the homes of those who have lost someone." Martha tilted her head, giving Lois a sad look. Lois shook her head, "It's okay Mrs. K. I know the drill. The General received mountains of food after my mother's funeral. Except..." She lifted her head up, "We never had a funeral for Lily." It made her heart ache to say her daughter's name out loud.

Martha put a hand on Lois' shoulder, "Lois...Lily will never be forgotten. You shouldn't spend your life mourning her death, spend it celebrating her life."

Lois laughed to herself, "Her life didn't even start Mrs. K. I can't celebrate her life because she was never born. I can't celebrate the birth of my child; she didn't live long enough to even see the day her own life began. All because... all because of me."

Martha was confused, "Of you?"

Lois closed her eyes, "I thought I can make the light. I thought, if I just speed up a little more, I can make it before it turned red. Lily would still be alive today if-"

"If what?" Martha cut in, "If you had slowed down?" Lois didn't answer, Martha sat herself down, gripping Lois' shoulder, "Lois let me tell you something about life. You can't control the forces that lead up to something tragic. There's nothing anyone could've done to stop this. I'm sure that you weren't speeding up, I'm sure it was a spur of the moment decision." She can tell she wasn't getting through to Lois; she started to speak in a softer tone, "Did Clark ever tell you about my own daughter?" Lois looked up to meet her eyes, Martha gave her a smile, "I didn't think he did." She took a deep breath, "This was years ago, around a year before you first came to Smallville. I had gotten pregnant, and it was a miracle. Jonathan and I never thought we would be able to have kids. I still remember the day; Jonathan and I were driving back from Lex's wedding to his wife before Lana, her name was Helen." Lois listened intently, as Martha continued, "This was at a time where Clark and Jor-El were at different terms. At the time, Clark wasn't ready to fulfill his destiny and he decided he needed to tie up every loose end to his Kryptonian heritage and decided to destroy the spaceship he came in. A decision which Jonathan was completely opposed to. Anyways, Clark ended up destroying it, but it caused a very big explosion. Jonathan and I were driving back and we ended up getting caught in the middle of the blast which drove our car off the road. I lost the baby that day. It was a very emotional time for all of us. Clark blamed himself for the miscarriage. He ran away from home, and we didn't hear from him for three months, he came here to Metropolis; he was on red kryptonite, doing reckless things, just drowning himself in the guilt. You know what, at the end of the day, _Clark_ would always be my miracle and I could never even imagine blaming him for the loss." Lois looked away, tears stinging in her eyes, Martha looked down and grabbed her hand, "Clark's probably blaming himself just like you are Lois. Don't let yourselves be consumed of that guilt of losing her. Your daughter would never want you to feel that way Lois." Martha tucked her fingers under Lois' chin as she gently lifts her head up to face her. Martha bore her eyes into hers, "It gets better Lois. I promise."

Lois' tears blocked her vision, she nodded closing her eyes, "Okay." She said under her breath.

Martha smiled again and embraced her in her arms; she nodded against her hair, "Okay." Lois didn't know how long she and Martha hugged, but she really needed that. Lois needed a mother's comfort. When they let go of each other, Martha turned to her basket of food, "Alright, let's eat now."

Lois didn't know if she had the stomach for so much food. She hadn't eaten much in the past few days; she knew she had a lot of fluid in her body, and not the healthy kind. After a few hours, Martha had left and Lois was once again alone with her thoughts. She hated to be alone now. And she didn't even know when Clark would come back. Being alone just made her think... about everything. All she could think of was the accident. With that in her mind, she poured herself another glass of vodka and ice and quenched in the burning sensation alcohol gave her and how it made her mind drift off to anything else.

Clark had arrived home pretty late that night. He was exhausted he had found a few Phantom Zoners, but he knew there were much more scowering across the globe. His job wasn't done yet. He walked into his room to see a passed out Lois in their bed. He saw an empty glass on her night stand he assumed to be water. Slowly, and quietly, he crawled into bed and attempted to sleep facing the other side, his back to Lois and her back to his. The distance between them only started to grow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks had passed by, and Lois was free from her leg cast and ready to go back to work, needed to go back. She was in her room, looking at herself dressed in the mirror as she saw Clark walk in, setting his eyes on her with a surprised expression. She kept her eyes on him as he stared back at her. He cleared his throat, "You're going back to work?"

Lois looked back at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, "I'm all healed now. Doctor said there's no reason why I shouldn't be working again." She turned around to face him, "Unless you can think of something."

His face fell as he took in her expression, still blank and monotone, he shook his head, "If you think you're ready to go back then I don't doubt your decision."

She nodded, "I'm ready." They stood there in silence, staring back at each other, not knowing what to say next.

Clark nodded, "I should probably get going. I'm still out patrolling for the Phantoms so..."

Lois looked down, hiding her face, trying to compose herself, "Alright. I should go too. Get myself accommodated again..." They paused in silence again as Clark gave her a small smile and turned away. "Be careful." Lois called out to him before he left.

He stopped at the doorway and met her eyes, the corner of his mouth curved up, "I will. Bye." With that, he was gone, and Lois was once again alone. She needed to get out of the house. It felt like a lifetime since she had gone to the Planet. Nothing much had changed when she returned, nothing but the fact that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she exited the elevator. She felt all eyes bore on her as she passed by them, looking down the whole time.

She decided to go see Perry first, let him know she was back and wanted to get the sympathy card over with. She knocked on his door, something she had never done before, she usually just bursts in without warning. "Come in." She heard him say, she prepared herself as she took a deep breath and entered the office. Perry looked up from his desk, looking annoyed, but his face completely changed when he saw who had entered his office. His eyes widened, jaw dropped as he took in Lois' appearance.

Lois sighed, expecting this, "Hey Perry." She said weakly, standing awkwardly before him.

Perry took off his glasses and stood up, "Great Caesar's ghost. Is that really Lois Lane in my office?"

Lois shrugged, "One and only..." she said dully.

Perry gave her a faint smile as he walked around his desk and stood a few feet away from her, "I didn't think I would ever see you again... not to mention so soon." Lois didn't answer, nor did she meet his gaze. Perry tilted his head as he smiled at her, "How are you doing kiddo?"

Lois breathed deeply, "I'm ready to work again Perry. Your star reporter's back."

"Are you sure? I mean after everything that's happened don't be scared to ask me for more time off. I mean hell I'd give you all the time you need AND a paid vacation if you want-"

"Thanks Perry, but what I need right now is to be back to work. Be Lois Lane again..."

Perry grinned, "You never change." She looked down at that comment. He continued, "Well I don't see any other reason why you shouldn't, if this is what you want. I'm sure Clark will be happy to see you sitting across from him again." He laughed.

Lois furrowed her brows, "Clark? He's working again?"

Perry raised his eyebrow, "Yeah? He came back a few weeks ago didn't you know?"

Lois swallowed hard and composed herself, keeping the facade up that she worked hard to build up for people to see, she gave him a fake smile, "Of course he told me. I just thought you meant he was in the office right now, but he's meeting with a source..."

Perry stared back at her, unconvinced at her explanation, but looked past it, "Alright then, Lois Lane" He held out his hand towards her, "Welcome back to the Daily Planet." Lois shook his hand and turned away "Oh and Lois." She turned her head, Perry hesitated, "I'm so sorry about your loss. I hope you're hanging in there."

There it was, the sympathy card of the day, Lois swallowed hard, and responded, "Thank you Perry." As she walked towards the elevators, all she could see were reporters stopping dead in their tracks, staring at her like they've just seen a ghost. She could hear the whispers, whispers about her, about the accident, about her daughter. Fury took over as she turned around and faced the whisperers and stares, "Don't you idiots have anything better to do than to gawk and gossip?"

They all jumped at her reaction and bustled around, trying to find something to do other than make her angry. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see John standing before her with an amused smiled, "Good to know that fire in you never left."

She huffed out loud and walked around him, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your perverseness John."

John laughed as he followed her, "Retract the claws Lane I was just trying to lighten up your mood, you've got a lot of tension in you." When she approached her desk she sat herself down and let out a huge breath of air as she closed her eyes. John leaned against her desk and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey." She opened her eyes, as he continued, "I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry, that sucks."

Lois looked away from him, "It's fine. Not like it was your fault."

He chuckled, "Yes, but... you never know what to say to someone who's experienced what you have. I just wanted to give my condolences. In all seriousness, you're kid would've been a very lucky child to have you as their mother."

Lois felt herself being swept with emotions, "It was a girl."

John nodded, "Well, I'm sure she was beautiful."

"Yeah." Lois couldn't take it anymore; she picked up her bag and pushed John's hand off her shoulder as she stormed off into the copy room. John was confused as she walked off. Lois locked herself in the copy room making sure she was completely alone as she started to hyperventilate. She clutched her chest, trying to pace her breathing as she continued to feel like she was having a panic attack. She took out a small bottle of pure vodka from her bag as she took big sips of it. With each sip she took, the more calm she became. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as she took another sip of the alcohol. She couldn't even feel the intensity of the burning taste anymore, it felt numb in her mouth, but felt good in her head.

* * *

><p>"Clark? Anybody home?" She entered her home after a not so hectic first day back at work. She couldn't focus as much as she usually does and so she didn't end up finding a story that day. Perry didn't get annoyed at her as he usually does. He kept his guard up and was overly nice to her. She walked around the house, already knowing she was alone. She let out a deep breath, looking around, leaning against the back of the couch in the living room. She picked up the house phone and dialled Chloe's number.<p>

"_Hello?"_ She could hear Chloe sounded busy, probably at Watchtower.

"Hey Chloe. It's Lois."

Chloe chuckled, _"I figured it was since I have you on my caller ID. What's up?"_

"Nothing uhmm... you wouldn't by any chance know where Clark is do you?"

"_Yeah...He's out looking for Phantoms with the rest of the League. You didn't know?" _

She closed her eyes to herself, "Yeah. I just wanted to make sure. How long has he been gone for?"

"_Pretty much all day. There have been so many globetrotting it's so hard to get them all at once it might take a while. I'll let him know that you want him home."_

"No. Don't do that. He's just doing his job... I just wanted to make sure... I don't know."

Chloe sighed, _"You know what, Oliver and I will come visit you the day after tomorrow. It's our day off from league duties, you seem like you can use the company."_

Lois shook her head to herself, "You don't have to do that" she said in a soft tone, "I'll be fine... I'm used to this."

"We want to Lo. We miss you."

The corner of her mouth twitched up, "Thanks."

"_Don't worry, even we don't see Clark as much as you think. You know how it gets, his Superman duties are overwhelming and with missions like these, it gets pretty time consuming. I'm sure he wouldn't want anything else than to be at home with you."_

Lois pressed her lips together, _There's nothing happy to come home to. _She thought to herself. "Bye Chlo." After Chloe said, bye, she hung up the phone, closing her eyes, listening intently on the silence of the room. Sighing, she went for the fridge, and pulled out the bottle.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Chloe turned to see Oliver approaching her as she hung up the phone.<p>

She turned to him with a slight smile, "That was Lois. She called to see where Clark was."

Oliver furrowed his brows, wrapping his arms around her, "That's weird. She never asks about him, normally she always knows." Chloe shrugged to herself, Oliver cocked his head to the side, C'mon, when was the last time Lois ever asked you about Clark. It's usually the other way around."

Chloe shook her head, and let out a breath of air, "I don't know. Lately, she just talks like she's dead inside, like she doesn't show any of her emotions anymore. Have you talked to Clark on how they were doing?"

Oliver shook his head, "No. The last time we spoke about it was a few weeks ago when we first told him about the Phantoms. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it with us. And while we're on the topic, did you find out how they managed to escape?"

Chloe huffed, "Nope. I don't know how this many Kryptonians could've escaped just like that with no explanations. I mean the only way the portal can be opened was if they opened it using the blood of the house of El. And Clark didn't do anything, neither did Kara. So I have no idea how the hell this is possible."

"Hey." Oliver said soothingly, stroking her arm as he calmed her down. "We'll figure it out. You always do blondie."

Chloe pursed her lips, "I hope so." She laid a soft kiss to his lips. "By the way. I told Lois we'd go and visit her in two days. I have a feeling she's been feeling lonely. Since Clark hasn't been around much."

Oliver rolled his eyes, getting frustrated, "I told Clark that he shouldn't be out on patrol at a time like this. He's probably never home!"

"Well we can't exactly blame him. He's the only one who can find the Phantoms and get them back through the portal."

Oliver raised his brow, "That's not true; we also have Kara and John who are perfectly capable of doing what he can."

Chloe grabbed his arms, bringing him closer to her, "We're the ones who decided we couldn't do this without Clark. We're the ones who called him for the task."

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm beginning to think that was a mistake. Leaving Lois vulnerable like this." He thought for a moment, "Do you mind if I go see her alone instead?" Chloe raised her brow, Oliver continued, "It's just that you got to have some alone time with her and she broke down. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want that to happen again so she'll have her guard up around you. Besides, I never got to have face time with her. I want to see how she's really doing. Try and bring down that facade she's been keeping up. You don't mind do you?"

Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course not. You're one of her best friends. I just hope she's doing better than before." Oliver nodded as he kissed her again, "I should get back to investigating the mysterious Phantom Zoners escape."

Oliver nodded, "I'll see you later then Blondie."

Chloe bit her lips, grinning, "Right back atcha." Oliver laughed as he walked out of Watchtower, concern taking over for Lois.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Her mind was completely blank, blocking out any memory that could make her break at any moment. Her mind was blank as she poured a quarter cup of vodka into her tomato juice. She laid the bottle down and took little sips of the juice, savouring the alcohol flavour in it. Suddenly she heard the balcony doors opening from the living room. Her heart stopped for a moment as she rushed around the kitchen to put the bottle back in the fridge as if it was untouched before he came in. She sped back to her position before, appearing as if she was casually drinking tomato juice. Just tomato juice.

"Lois?" He called out from the living room.

She looked up to see him walking in to the kitchen and stared back at her. He walked towards the counter and gave her a slight smile. She returned the smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Hi."

He cocked his head towards the glass she was holding, "Whatcha drinking?"

She looked down at her glass, as she tried to keep a straight face, "Oh, tomato juice. Lots of antioxidants."

He furrowed his brows at her; she never used to drink tomato juice. She never cared about going healthy. He didn't look into it, he simply nodded, and walked towards the coffee machine to pour himself a cup, "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I was-"

"Off doing Superman duties. I get it. I've heard it before." She kept her eyes on her glass the whole time she spoke to him.

Clark turned around to face her back towards him, "I'm sorry. It's just the Phantom Zoners."

He saw her nodding her head; he waited for her to speak, "You didn't tell me you were working back at the Planet again."

Clark sighed and walked closer as he stood beside her. He watched as she kept taking sips from her glass. He spoke in a soft tone, "It all happened suddenly. Chloe called me saying she needed help finding the Phantoms, so I figured the best way to track them down would be from the Daily Planet, follow the news so going back to work was my best alternative."

Lois was slightly shaking her head, eyes never leaving her glass, "You just... you just never told me about it."

"I know. I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. I just..." They stood there in silence. Lois took a deep breath and put her glass in the sink, not finishing it. She turned to face him, "I should get going. I have to catch up on some paper work..."

Clark nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you later then." Lois nodded and then walked out. As soon as he heard the door close, his smile faded into a frown. His face turned serious as his eyes went to the sink. He walked towards it and lifted up Lois' glass of tomato juice. Looking down at it, Clark took a deep breath and brought it towards his face, smelling inside it. He didn't even smell the flavour of the tomato. It had been consumed by the amount of vodka she mixed with it. Clark winced at the smell and put the glass back in the sink, looking back at the door Lois walked out of.

"Lois!" Her head popped up as she saw Randall a few feet away from her. She waited for him to continue, "Boss wants to see you."

Lois furrowed her brows as she stood up and headed towards his office. She knocked before entering, "You wanted to see me?"

Perry was in the middle of writing something, he looked up for a brief moment, then went back to writing, "Come in." She walked in and stood in front of his desk. Without taking his eyes off his paper, he let out a small laugh, "You can sit down Lois." She did as he asked and waited for him to be finished. Finally he looked up and clapped his hands together, with a smile on his face, "How you handling things here kiddo?"

Lois pressed her lips together, shrugging to herself, "Well it's been 2 days. I haven't made any headlines yet..." _Haven't seen my partner once._ She silently thought to herself.

Perry chuckled, "That's okay. I don't expect you to get back on the saddle right away... but I do have a proposition for you." Lois waited, as he continued, "I need someone to cover the story on the sweat shops in Thailand. There have been recent accounts of exploitations over there and I need my best reporter covering it. You feel like you can be up for the task?"

Lois blinked a couple of times, taking in what Perry was saying, "Y-you want me to go to Thailand? For how long?"

"Just three weeks."

Lois took a deep breath, biting her lip, her eyes met Perry's who was waiting for her to speak, "I don't know Perry this all seems so sudden."

Perry held out his hands, "Don't worry Lois, the choice is completely yours. I just know this is something you dream of doing." Lois didn't answer, Perry sighed, "Look Lois, I understand if it's too soon. But I believe in you and I can't think of any other reporter who can get to the bottom of the story like you can. You used to have a fire in you Lois Lane. Your blood used to boil whenever you heard of a story that had your name on it. Don't let that get away."

Lois swallowed hard, she gently laid her hand on her stomach, he empty stomach with no more life inside of it. She lifted her head up, realizing she had nothing to lose. "When do I have to leave?"

"In a week."

Lois bit her lip, and then stood up, "I have to think about it Perry. I'll get back to you."

Perry smiled, "That's all I ask for." Lois nodded and walked out, wondering what she should do next.

Once she had gotten home, she realized she didn't come to an empty house to be able to drown her sorrows in. She walked into the kitchen to see Clark reading the Daily Planet. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, taken aback. "I thought you were gone."

Clark pursed his lips together, "I figured I should take the day off from my duties, maybe see how you were doing." He held up an empty glass, "I hope you don't mind I finished the tomato juice." He watched as her face tightened at the sight of the empty bottle of tomato juice on the counter. "There's coffee if you want?"

Lois shook her head, "No thanks I'm not in the mood for it."

He kept watching her, "You never go a day without coffee."

"Well that changed since I went 7 months without it!" She said sternly, gritting her teeth. The tension in the room was at a new peak as they stared at each other. Clark didn't know how to respond. Lois sighed as she walked out of the kitchen into their room. She lay down in bed, feeling the exhaustion hit her as she closed her eyes, taking a little nap. Clark didn't end up speaking to her the rest of that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Lois was in Lily's nursery, staring back at the wall where her and Clark traced her baby bump. She stared back at it, remembering a time where she was blissfully happy with him. A time where they had a special bond. A bond that she couldn't imagine ever being penetrated. She brushed her fingertips against the wall, staring back at it when there was a knock on the door. Lois winced, she didn't want any company today of all days. She reluctantly exited the nursery, shutting the door behind her as she dragged herself towards the door. She opened it to see a grinning Oliver, holding out a bouquet of wild flowers, "Rise and shine legs!"

She took the bouquet he held out to her and dropped it to her side, "Hey Ollie. What are you doing here?"

Oliver furrowed his brows, "Well I was supposed to come over with Chloe, but she got hung up at Watchtower so I decided to come see you on my own."

Lois nodded, "Oh right. You guys were coming to keep me company. Sorry, I forgot." She turned around and started to walk down the hall.

Oliver followed behind her, "Good to know I'm not your number one priority." He joked, but didn't get a laugh out of her. "Clark's not around is he?"

Lois chuckled, "I think you know the answer to that question..." She sighed as she headed towards the kitchen, placing the bouquet on the table, "You want a drink?"

Oliver squinted at her, "Isn't it a little early?"

Lois rolled her eyes, but Oliver couldn't see as her back was facing him, she simply opened the cabinet and took out two glasses, "What do you want to talk about Oliver?"

Oliver seated himself, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you."

Lois grimaced, "So this isn't another Lois Lane check up Chloe sent you to do."

Oliver chuckled, "Okay so maybe that too."

Lois shook her head, "Then it's not too early. Besides, I didn't think you had a limit Queen."

Oliver smiled, "Good point." He watched as she put some ice in the glasses, he continued to speak as she poured some orange juice and then the alcohol. "We're halfway done with the Phantom hunt down so you will have your fiancé back in no time." He took the glass from Lois, who had a blank, emotionless expression, Chloe wasn't kidding when he said she seemed dead inside, he continued, "Trust me we didn't think it would take this long and this much work just to send a couple of cloaked Phantoms back-" He was about to spit out his drink from the shock. "Oh my god!" He set his glass down, "How much vodka did you put in this?"

He looked up to see her already halfway done hers, she shrugged, "Normal amount... maybe less" she continued to sip on her drink.

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "Okay...uhm. Is everything alright legs. I mean this is a little much for early in the morning even for you." Lois didn't meet his eyes, "Did you and Clark have a fight?"

Lois shook her head, setting her glass down, but her eyes never leaving it, "No... yes... I don't know."

She sat herself down on the stool. Oliver stood up and walked around so that he was standing beside her. He leaned his hand against the counter, "Lois. I know I'm probably the last person you want to bury your soul to, but it's got to be better than getting smashed in the middle of the day. What happened?"

Lois huffed in disbelief, continuing to sip her drink, "What happened... let's see. I lost my baby who was supposed to be born a few weeks from now, Clark and I stopped communicating, you and Chloe put this mission on him and it made things worse where he's never home to a point where we don't even know each other anymore..." She swallowed hard, "Something happened between me and Clark. This wall came between us, and I've never felt more alone in my life." She took another sip of her drink. "I can't even tell you if there's even going to be a wedding Oliver."

Oliver looked at her sympathetically, laying a hand on her shoulder, he didn't know what to say. He knew that she had a problem, and he had to tell Clark.

* * *

><p>"I think you might be overreacting Ollie."<p>

Oliver rolled his eyes as he threw his hands in the air out of frustration to Chloe's statement, "Chloe I'm telling you I know what I saw! I remembering being in that same dark place just like she is in right now. She's drowning in her sorrows with alcohol when what she should really be doing is dealing with it head on with Clark." He clenched his jaw, "Because we put this mission on Clark he can't even see what's happening to his own fiancé!"

Chloe shook her head, "Then you have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" They both turned their heads in surprise when they saw Clark walking towards them.

Oliver straightened up and walked closer to him, with Chloe following behind, "What are you doing here Clark?"

Clark raised his brow, "What are you talking about? I came here to give you guys an update on what's been going on."

Oliver shook his head, "I saw Lois today. Do you realize what's going on with her?"

Clark took a deep breath, "I know. She's a mess right now, but she's getting better. She's going back to work, she getting back up on her feet."

"And you think that's enough? You didn't bother seeing through all that? Clark, she's been drinking."

Clark narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm aware that's she's had one drink, but I hardly think that's a sign of an alcoholic."

Oliver shook his head, "Maybe if you were home long enough, you would notice that she was passing out before dinnertime." Clark didn't answer, Oliver continued, "Clark she's gone on a bender, and I'm afraid it's gotten worse and it's going to get worse to a point where we can't get her back. Clark there's so much unresolved issues between the two of you. You haven't even talked to her about the miscarriage, and how she's feeling right now!"

Clark snapped, "I've been busy doing Superman duties Oliver! Duties you and Chloe put on me! I can't just ignore that!"

Oliver closed his eyes, "Clark I understand that and it was our mistake. We didn't think you and Lois had been drifting apart. You didn't bother telling us any of this."

Clark winced, "I didn't even know how bad it got... we barely talk. I've tried to talk to her but she's closed me off."

"Then fight like hell to talk to her! Before it's too late Clark. Lois is broken, you need to fix it!"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. Chloe walked up to him and spoke in a soft tone, "Clark. Let us handle all of the Phantom stuff for now. Just deal with Lois. I know we pulled you out of that and I'm so sorry for that. Don't worry, we have Kara and John. If you really can't do it, maybe we should get Lois to talk to someone, like maybe a therapist-"

"No." Clark said in a stern tone, "I'm not getting her a shrink. Oliver's right. I should've dealt with this long before it had gotten worse. I can't let this go on like this. I thought maybe if I gave her space, then she would come talk to me when she was ready. Now I realize that just pushed her away."

Oliver shook his head, "I'm sorry Clark. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's not your fault. You're hero duties always come first and Lois knows about that. That's why she hasn't said anything. She understands in some way, but that led her to deal with losing the baby in her own way, where she turned to alcohol."

Clark shook his head, overwhelmed with emotion, "I can't let this go on anymore. I have to get her out of here. Get her out of Metropolis and talk to her." With that, Clark sped off back home.

When he returned home, he walked in to see Lois sleeping on the couch. He knelt down beside her as he gently shook her arm, "Lois? Lo?" She wouldn't wake up. He sighed as he watched her sleep peacefully. He looked down and furrowed his brows to see and empty glass sitting on the floor beside the couch. He lifted it up to his face, knowing what he was going to smell, but the intensity of the vodka overwhelmed him. He gulped, choking back a sob. He gently stroked her hair as she stirred in her sleep. He placed a blanket over her as he sat on the couch, staring back at her as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Lois felt the sun beaming in her eyes as she moaned, turning around the couch as she wiped her eyes. She opened them as she took in her surroundings, which were pretty much the same as how she fell asleep. She got up off the couch, her hair messed up as she walked into the kitchen. She looked up to see Clark yet again, sipping a cup of coffee. His eyes met hers when she walked in. He gave her a loving smile as she tried to return it. "Morning." He said in a light tone.<p>

She simply nodded at him and walked towards the fridge. She opened it and noticed her bottle wasn't there. She swallowed hard, it felt as if there was a lump in her throat. She pretended to look for something else and took out the first thing that her eyes laid on, a jug of orange juice. Her mind couldn't process the fact that her bottle was gone. She turned to face Clark, who was watching her the whole time. She poured herself a glass of plain orange juice. She cleared her throat, "You're not on patrol today?"

He shook his head, "I won't be on patrol for a while now."

Both her eyebrows rose up, "Oh? Are all the Phantoms captured?"

"No. But I left that for the rest of the league to do. I actually wanted to spend some time with you. I was thinking that we should get out of Metropolis for a bit, go back to Smallville."

Lois brows furrowed, "Why?"

Clark shrugged, leaning against the table, "I figured we should have to time alone together. We need it."

Lois inhaled deeply before speaking, "Oh well, I don't think I can take time off of work cause-"

"I talked to Perry and he said it was okay for us to go away for a few days. As long as we come back by the end of the week. So I got work covered. Unless you can think of another reason why we shouldn't go."

He knew. Lois plastered a smile on her face, "You're right. We do need this. When are we leaving."

Clark shrugged, "Why put it off any later. I say we leave now."

Lois raised her brow, then composed herself, "I guess I should pack up then."

"I got that covered. It's in the car so all we need to do is freshen up and we can drive down to the farm."

Lois bit the inside of her lip, and nodded, "I'll get ready then."

As she walked away Clark muttered under his breath, "No more hiding Lois. It's time to let it all out. It's time to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Before you guys start reading this chapter i just wanted to warn you it's really intense and please don't kill mee when you're reviewing:P**

**By the end of the chapter just keep in mind, "It has to get worse in order for it to get better" **

**Don't worry I have a lot more to add to this story:) **

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The drive to Smallville felt long as they drove together in silence. To Clark, it felt like the time they drove back home from the hospital. He sighed; they were never like this before. They drove up to the farm and took their bags out of the trunk. Clark tried to help her with her bags, "I can do it." She said, as she didn't look back at him, she continued to walk towards the house. Without another word, he opened up the doors as they both walked in, accommodating themselves. They were back at the Kent farm, where they had so many happy memories.

Lois had went upstairs to go take a shower from the long drive, Clark went to the kitchen as he decided to fix them up some lunch, as he walked through the kitchen he stared back at the kitchen door, remembering a fond memory he shared with her.

_"I do remember seeing a whole new side of Clark Kent."_

_ Clark raised his eyebrows, acting non chalant, "Which side was that?"_

_ She cocked her head as she formed a smile on her lips, "I'll give you a hint." She took a step towards him, Clark seemed nervous at what she was about to say, "Starts with H and ends with ERO."_

_ A smile creeped up in his face, "I wasn't even wearing red or blue."_

_ She let out a silent laugh, "Well you've got a long ways to go before you can do that." Clark smirked to himself, little did she know, "Still, I think we make a pretty good team."_

_ He stared back at her, lost in her eyes, "Yeah we do."_

Clark took a deep breath, lost in his thoughts at the memory of him and Lois at a happier time, at the beginning. While Lois was still in the shower, he went to the loft, his favourite place to go to when he was younger, somewhere he hasn't gone to in a while. As he climbed up the stairs of the loft, he looked out the loft window as he did many times before.

_"You're amazing Smallville." Clark wrinkled his eyebrows at her, "You always look for the best in people even when they walk all over you."_

_ "I guess that explains why we're friends."_

_ Lois raised her eyebrows, "Oh we're friends now?"_

_ "Well, I won't tell anyone if you won't." With that, she left with a smile, biting her bottom lip as she punched his arm._

Clark can picture her looking back at him from the stairs as she had many times before. As the words echoed in his ears.

_"What if my soul mate comes along and I'm too blind to see it."_

_ "I don't know Smallville, I think... that when the right girl walks into your life. You'll know."_

He took a deep breath, as he focused his hearing back at the house as he heard Lois walking through the kitchen. He took a deep breath as he sped back towards the house. When he entered he saw Lois searching through the cabinets, and quickly closed them when she heard him walk in. "What are you looking for?"

She leaned against the counter, not meeting his eyes, "Oh. Nothing, just searching for... my favourite mug."

He nodded, not buying her excuse for one second; he knew she was looking for what she was missing in her purse. The bottle he found in her purse while she was taking a shower, "It's the third cabinet from your right." He walked past her as she stood there, taken aback, "I made some lunch. I figured you might be hungry. You didn't eat any breakfast back in Metropolis."

She swallowed hard as she turned to face him, nodding, "Sounds good." They sat down at the dinner table together, eating in silence. Clark watched her the whole time as Lois never looked at him; she kept her eyes on her plate.

About 2 hours later, Lois was sitting on the couch alone with her thoughts sipping on her cup of coffee, staring into space. She brought her knees up to her chest, as she zoned out. She was unaware that Clark was standing behind the couch, staring at her intently. It was time. He composed himself as he spoke up, "Lois, we need to talk."

She was startled at the sound of his voice; she looked down, outlining the rim of her cup with her index finger. "Yeah. We do."

He walked around the couch and sat next to her, she kept looking down, as she felt his eyes on her. He shook his head to himself, "Lois... look at me." She gulped as she slowly turned towards him. He searched her eyes for a long time. She sat there in silence, waiting for him to speak. "I need you to be completely honest with me Lois. Cause I know for the past couple of weeks you haven't been." Sitting there in silence, Lois knew she didn't want to hear what he was about to ask. "Have you been drinking?"

Lois held her breath; she did not want to do this. Not now. Not ever. She looked down once again, "What makes you think that I am?"

"Lois. Answer me."

She bit her lips hard; she took a long hard deep breath, "Yes."

Clark closed his eyes and dipped his head down. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Lois grimaced, which made Clark lift his head up again, "You don't think I wanted to? You don't think it crossed my mind to tell you I wasn't doing _fine_? I couldn't Clark."

"Lois. I understand okay. We both lost her that day. That day will haunt the both of us for the rest of our lives-"

Lois stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth, "You can't even BEGIN to understand Clark! You just go about life just fine! Acting as if it doesn't affect you! You can just shut it off once you become Superman. I'm sorry I'm just some weak little human whose only option is to drink her sorrows away! I lost EVERYTHING that night!" She walked towards the kitchen as she placed her mug on the counter.

Clark winced as he shot up and followed her, "Is that what you really think? That losing my daughter didn't affect me as much as it did you? I understand you're hurting much more than me cause you were her home, she was a part of you and it kills me to know that I never got to bond with her that way. But I lost a part of myself too. And it kills me every single day Lois and I can't just shut it off the way you think I can. I just have to put my feelings away because the world comes first! Believe me; I can't stand the idea to being Superman right now! I'm pissed as hell that she's gone."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I know... I KNOW OKAY IT'S MY FAULT!" Clark was taken aback by what she had just said. Lois continued, tears streaming down her face, "If I hadn't run that yellow light Lily would still be alive! If I was more careful and realized that I wasn't invincible I wouldn't have tried to speed up! I wouldn't have killed our daughter!" She was sobbing hard now. She gripped the edge of the table for support as she continued to cry.

Clark stood there, stunned at her guilty revelation; he shook his head as he took a step towards her, "Lois... I would never blame you for anything like this. This was not your fault. People speed up all the time; people go through yellow lights it happens! I should've taken more care of you two. I should've never turned my back on you for one second." Lois covered her mouth with her hand. Clark's vision was clouded as his tears pooled in his eyes. "How did we get here Lois?" She looked up at him, "How did we get to a point where I turned to my duties as Superman to drown in my guilt of losing her and you drowned in a bottle of alcohol... We did anything to not deal with it with each other." He closed his eyes, "Why Lois. We used to turn to each other for anything. What happened?"

She swallowed hard, "I couldn't look you in the eyes, knowing that I let you down."

"You could never do that."

She gritted her teeth, "Well it feels that way."

Clark shook his head, "I could've helped you. If you talked to me I wouldn't have let you go so far as to drinking so much that you're passed out almost every night."

Lois huffed in disbelief, "If I came to you? Clark when were you ever home? Every time I get up in the morning, you're gone! Being a hero when _I_ needed you at home the most!"

"You know I can't just give up my duties. You know my responsibilities as Superman."

"Responsibilities as Superman? What about you're responsibilities as a father!" Clark's eyes widened, Lois began to shake with anger, "We lost our child Clark! Where were you for me? You weren't there! When the world needs you, you go in a split second, but when I need you... you're nowhere to be found! All I had was myself, and the one thing that helped me get away from it all! I'm no alcoholic! I just needed SOMETHING to take me away from it all and you weren't there to!" Her breathing started to pick up.

Clark looked back at her, tears fell down his cheek, "Lois. I tried talking to you. I told you I was here to talk whenever you were ready. You never came to me. You never talked. You pushed me away to a point where I thought you blamed me for what happened. You know what, you're right. I wasn't there for you as much as I should've been. But if I knew that you were destroying yourself by drinking, I would've given it all up, being a hero, just to bring you back from that dark place. Lois I love you. I would give up anything for you." Lois turned away from him, he took a deep breath, "I found your stash." Her brows furrowed as realization hit her at what he was talking about. "Is it really that hard just to come talk to me? Just spend this time with me in Smallville that you had to bring a bottle of vodka in your purse to get through the day?"

She turned around to face him, "What did you do with it?"

Clark took another step towards her; he put his hands on her shoulders, "Lois... I think you need some help. Maybe you should talk to someone, we both should."

Lois shoved his hands off of her, taking a step back, "I'm not going to see a shrink! I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were. But Lois you're going out of control."

"I'm fine Clark! I don't need your help."

"You know that's not true. You're anything but fine. I'm not ignoring this anymore."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Now you decide to deal with this? _Now_ you decide to take control! It's too late Clark! You can't fix this! You can't erase this! I'm not out of control, I'm fine!"

"Lois-" She walked away from him. Grabbing the keys from the table.

"I need some air don't follow me!" With that, she slammed the door behind her as she drove away from the Kent farm back to Metropolis in fury.

* * *

><p>Lois sat at her desk in the dark in silence. She stared into nothing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, as nothing but the creaking noise her chair made was keeping her company. She sat alone at her desk for a good hour, by herself, completely sober this time. This time, vodka didn't seem to be her best friend, but her worst enemy. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her did she realize she was no longer alone. "Lois? What are you doing here so late?"<p>

Lois turned her head as she saw John towering over her, wearing a look of concern. She turned back towards her desk, as her hand went to her stomach as a reflex. "I don't know. I just wanted to get away somewhere I can be alone. I guess that didn't really work out."

John grimaced as he pulled up a chair next to her, "Bad day?" Lois didn't answer, she kept looking straight ahead. John looked down, "I guess it's been worse then you're admitting."

"I didn't admit anything."

He let out a chuckle, "I can tell just from you depressed look. The Lois Lane I know would be trash talking me right about now."

Lois sighed, "I don't have the energy John."

"Tell me about it. Lois you haven't exactly been yourself lately. What's wrong?"

Lois contemplated with herself as to whether she should tell John. She finally gave in, "Clark and I... we had a fight."

John huffed, "That's hard. What was it about?"

Lois swallowed hard, "Everything. I don't know how it came to this. I guess I don't have anyone to blame but myself. I'm the one who caused this drift between us. I'm the one who pushed him away... he doesn't deserve this."

"Hey." He said in a soft whisper as his hand went around her shoulder, as the other caressed her hand resting on her desk. "That's not true. If that's the way he see's you then he's an idiot." Lois looked up at him, her brows furrowed, it was then when she realized just how close he was to her. John continued to speak, "He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him." Lois continued to stare back at him, trying to process what he was saying, trying to make sense of it. As her judgment began to get clouded. John's face came closer to hers. He could feel his breath on her face. She held her breath as he came closer and pressed his lips against hers. Lois blinked a couple of times; she felt his lips pressing against hers hard. It took about ten seconds for her to realize what she was doing. She was kissing him back. It felt unfamiliar, and uncomfortable, this wasn't the man she wanted, not at all. In the split second she came back to her senses, she placed her hands on John's chest and roughly pushed him back. She stood up abruptly, taking a couple steps away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she started to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

John sat in his chair; his brows raised, "Lois, I'm sorry I thought you wanted-"

"Stay away from me!" With that, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the Planet as fast as she could.

"Lois!" She heard John call out her name, but didn't turn around, she kept running to her car and started to drive, tears welling up in her eyes as she started to sob in her car.

"What have I done." She hissed to herself, hating herself for what had just happened. She continued her drive back to Smallville.

* * *

><p>Clark was pacing back and forth through the living room as he pressed his fingers against his temple, "She hasn't called you or Oliver, Chloe?"<p>

"_No Clark I'm sorry. I tried calling her cell but she won't pick up. Why don't you just pick up on her heartbeat and go find her."_

Clark swallowed hard, "She doesn't want to see me. I'm just giving her time to process everything... it got pretty bad."

Chloe sighed, _"Clark it's been hours. I think she's had enough space for tonight I really think you should go look for her, what if something happened?"_

At that moment, Clark heard the door open and looked up to see Lois walking through the door, her eyes puffy and pink. "Never mind, she's home." He didn't even wait to hear what Chloe had to say, he simply just hung up the phone. He ran up to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Lois didn't hug him back; she continued to have her tears cloud her vision, as she tried to compose herself. "I was so worried about you." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back to stare back at her, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "Are you okay?"

Lois swallowed hard, shaking her head slowly, "Not really." She pulled away from him and dropped herself on the couch, tears falling down her cheek.

"Lois... where did you go?" Suspicion began to rise in Clark as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Lois sighed as she lifted her head up to look back at him, "I went back to Metropolis. I was at the Daily Planet."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "You went all the way back to Metropolis. Lois you were gone for hours!"

Lois started to shake as she felt a sob in the back of her throat, "I kissed John." Clark blinked; he froze as he was taken aback at her words. Lois turned away from him, "He kissed me. I didn't initiate it, I pushed him away but... there was a moment, just a split moment, but a moment nonetheless that I was kissing him back." Clark leaned away from her; word couldn't express how he was feeling at that moment. Lois started to sob, "What happened to us Clark. I don't know who I am anymore... or how I got here. I miss who I used to be Clark... who we used to be. I'm not sure we can ever go back to that."

Clark stared at her with anger and frustration, he leaned in close to her as they were inches from each other's face, Clark looked her right in the eyes as he spoke, "Do you still love me?"

She blinked, as sadness overcame her, "Clark..."

"Do you still love me Lois? Am I still enough for you because if I'm not enough for you anymore than I'll let you go. If I'm not what you're looking for, if I'm not giving you all that I can, then I have no choice but to let you go. I can't keep you when you're unhappy being with me."

Lois shook her head as she took hold of his face with her hands, "Clark, if I wasn't with you, I won't ever look for anyone else. I just... I don't know right now. I don't know if this is what I want I-" She swallowed hard, "I don't want to hurt you. I just don't like the person I'm becoming. I need to figure out who I am again..."

"Then figure it out Lois. Figure it out with me... unless you want to be with John-"

"NO! I don't want him at all. That was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I can take it back so badly! I just... I need to be Lois Lane again... if I can ever be." Clark swallowed hard; he took out something from his pocket and laid it in her hand. Lois looked down at the object staring back at her and gasped. It was her engagement ring, "I thought I lost this in the accident." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You say that you want to be Lois Lane again, then let me help you. Let us be the people who we always were. Before all of this. Let's go back to that Lois because I can't imagine my life without you. No matter who you are, you're still my Lois. I think it's time we finish what we started."

Lois started to shake her head, "You think it's just that simple? Going back to who we used to be after everything we've just been through?"

He took hold of her hands in his, "I think I want you to share your life with me. Through the good times and the bad. I'm ready to take that leap if you are. We need to start moving forward. The choice is yours."

They sat there for a brief moment as Lois took a deep breath as she held out his hand and placed the ring in his palm. Clark looked up at her with furrowed brows. Lois closed her eyes, "I can't say that I'll marry you... if I think that there's... anything that could go wrong, between us." Clark tilted his head, confused. Lois opened her eyes, "If I say yes... I want it to be for the right reasons. I want to be sure. Right now, I really don't know what I want from this. That's why... I think I should leave."

Clark blinked, "What?"

She sighed, "Perry offered me a story to cover... in Thailand. I'll be gone for almost a month and I think I need to take it. I think I need to take a break... from everything."

Clark stood up, taking in what she was saying, as he tried to stay calm, "You're going to leave us. You're giving up on us."

Lois closed her eyes, "I just need some time alone to find myself again. This trip couldn't have come at a better time." She stood up as well and held one of Clark's hand against her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes, what she was about to say was going to break her heart, "I don't want you to ever think that you weren't good enough. I'm leaving because _I'm_ not good enough for you. You don't deserve this when you've been so good to me. You know someone once told me a long time ago... that the most perfect act of love is the one you have to sacrifice." Lois was starting to sob in front of him. Clark felt himself crying silently, Lois continued, "I love you Clark. I think I always have since the first moment we met." She was breathing heavily now, "Be happy Clark. I want that with all my heart, I know deep inside that I need to let you go for now. If it's meant to be... I'll come back." With that, she kissed his hand and turned away, grabbing her keys and purse, but this time, they both knew she wasn't going to come back.

Clark stood there; frozen in time, "Lois..." he whispered her name in a pleading tone. She stopped in her tracks, her back still towards him. He inhaled deeply, "I know you feel like you need to get away from reality to find yourself again. But... the answers that you're looking for are closer than you think. They're in your heart, and in the hearts of those who love you. And that's right here... at home. No matter where you are, I'll always be with you Lo." Lois winced; those words will forever be embedded in her head. Clark looked down as he closed his eyes, he whispered, "Will I ever see you again..."

Lois continued to cry, she nodded, "Someday Clark... someday." She closed the door behind her and didn't look back as she drove back to Metropolis. Clark dropped on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He felt as though he had just lost everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_One week later_

Clark had spent all week patrolling through Metropolis, searching for Phantoms, but no sign of any. In the meantime, he kept himself busy as Superman, saving the world everywhere. He had stopped a shootout in New York, saved people from the Earthquake in Kenya, stopped a train crash in London, but didn't dare go anywhere near Thailand, not that there was anything that needed Superman's help there, but he had tried his best to avoid that part of the world as much as possible. Avoiding her as much as possible, but at the same time, trying to stay connected to her through the sound of her heartbeat. Knowing that she still existed somewhere in the world was the only thing that kept him going every day. The only thing that kept him committed to his duties.

Clark had arrived home for what seemed like the first time in a week. He walked into his empty apartment he once shared with Lois. He felt the irony as he walked into an empty home, as Lois had many times in their lives, waiting up for him. This time it was him who had come to an empty home, hoping to see her again. Expecting her to run into his arms with the breathtaking smile she wore every time he came home after a long days of being apart. He walked down the dark hallway, not bothering to turn the lights on. His home didn't feel like a home without her. He took a deep breath as he walked into Lily's nursery. Changing her room back to the way it was before didn't seem right to him. To Clark, his daughter was still with him in spirit, it didn't feel right to cut that one memory left of her. He walked over to the rocking chair and picked up the fluffy bunny he had bought for her. He held it close to his chest and closed his eyes. He had dreamed of playing with her, teaching her how to read in this nursery, telling her bedtime stories with Lois...

He choked back a sob as he set the bunny back on the rocking chair and closed the door behind him as he went back to patrolling the Metropolis streets as Superman.

The next morning, he came home with surprise visit. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Martha with her back turned to him, staring at the picture frame of him and Lois together hung up on the wall. He stood a couple feet away from her, blinking a couple of times, "Mom... what are you doing here?"

She turned around, giving him a sweet smile as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Once she pulled back she took hold of his hands, "I wanted to see you. To see how you were adjusting since Lois left to Thailand." She looked around the apartment, "It seems like you haven't even been here for a while."

Clark slowly blinked as he walked past her, facing the window, "I've been trying to keep busy. Trying not to think about everything that's happened these past months."

Martha slowly shook her head, "You shouldn't just cut yourself off from reality Clark. You know firsthand that you can't just pull away from your human emotions and just turn on your Kryptonian side once you lose something dear to you. It's just not who you are, and you know it."

Clark smirked to himself, "I'm not trying to turn them off. I just don't want to face the bitter truth. That I just lost the love of my life and I may never see her."

"Why did she leave?"

He turned to face his mother, "She needed to get away from Metropolis... from everything. She was getting farther and farther away from who she is. She just wasn't Lois anymore... so she decided to go to Thailand to find herself again. She wanted to do it on her own."

Martha blanked as she raised both her brows, she took a step towards him, "Well I can't say I don't admire her passion to be independent and find herself again. Along the way you both lost yourselves..."

"And in the end that drove us apart." Clark finished what they were both thinking. "She decided to leave... and I let her."

The corner of her lip curved up as Martha spoke, "Well you know what they say, if you love something, let it go and if it comes back to you, it's yours forever." Clark's mouth twitched into a small smile as Martha continued, "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. And I have no doubt in my mind that Lois left because she loves you too much to see you both stuck in a hurt relationship. Her love for you never left. She will always love you, and I'm sure you'll see her sooner than you think." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him. "Have faith that she's gonna be okay Clark. That she will find herself and be the woman who everyone loves, even herself."

Clark took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Thanks mom. I really needed to hear that."

She shrugged, "What else am I here for. I just don't want you to lose hope and stop moving forward with your life. You need to keep on living and believe that she'll come back to you when she's ready."

"It's hard knowing that she just walked away from me. Why didn't she just come to me?"

"Sometimes people are too ashamed to confront their fears. They may think that bringing those fears out to the open will just turn them into reality. Lois had to find something to help her through this and unfortunately it wasn't you. It was a bottle of vodka. Because of that, she felt that guilt and thought you deserved better than that."

Clark smirked to himself, shaking his head, "I don't want any better than her. She's the one. I would wait a lifetime for her, but... I miss her so much. I've missed her for a while now, even when she was here. I started to miss her after the accident, when she pulled away from everyone." He pulled out the diamond ring from his pocket. "I wish I could just go back, back to a place where we were both happy with each other, back where it didn't feel as though the world was weighing down on us, before we lost our daughter. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that accident." His hand balled into a fist around the ring as he winced to himself.

Martha wrapped her arms around him, "Things will take a turn for the better Clark. I promise." He held his mother close in an embrace as he seeked comfort in her.

After Martha had left, Clark went to the Daily Planet to look for any leads on inexplicable activities that could possibly be caused by Phantom Zoners. He was searching through the archives on the basement computer when he heard his voice. He looked up to see from across the basement; John was leaning against Cat Grant's desk as she was giggling to something he said. Clark gritted his teeth as he watched him flirt with her, with his cocky grin and smug look on his face. He saw him gently brush his hand against Cat's thigh. Clark's face tightened, was that how he had flirted with Lois? Had he touched her like that? He did more than just brush his hand against her. John kissed Lois. His fiancé... well not exactly fiancé anymore. Clark started breathing heavily as he started to get furious. This guy he was staring at wanted Lois from day one and Clark was too fixed on keeping his alter ego intact to do anything about it. Not anymore. Clark shot up from his seat as his chair flew back. He paced through to the other side towards Cat's desk where John was leaning against. John saw Clark approached as he saw a flash of annoyance on his face, as John tried to cover it up with a smug smile. "What's up Kent-"

In that moment, Clark roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt as the other turned into a fist as he pulled it back and swung it right into John's face. John fell to the ground, seeing flashes of white as he was on the ground holding his jaw as his lip started to bleed. Cat abruptly stood up in shock and stared at Clark wide eyed while he was still staring down at John, ready to shoot fire through his eyes. He heard reporters around them gasping in shock and stopping to see what had happened, "Clark what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cat yelled out.

Clark huffed, "Next time I catch you even so much as LOOK at her again I swear I won't hold back next time! No one but me kisses Lois Lane." He said the last line in a stern, menacing tone as he walked away, not caring about all the reporters shocked at Clark's sudden outburst, nothing like the clumsy nerd they usually see every day.

John stumbles as he tries to get up, holding his jaw, "That guy's crazy!"

Cat turned to him, her jaw dropped as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You kissed Lois Lane? His fiancé?"

John stuttered as he tried to avoid the question, "Uhhh... well sorta..." Cat rolled her eyes and walked away from him, as no one else cared to see if he was okay from getting clocked in the face. John stood there dumbfounded at what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Chloe, what exactly are we doing here?" Bruce asked with a flashlight in his hand trying to watch his step. He scowled at her, "You know you could've told me we were going inside a cave so I wouldn't have worn my Armani shoes." His usually polished black shoes were now filled with dirt.<p>

Chloe was in front of him, holding out the flashlight at the cave walls, smirking, "I never would've guessed Batman to be the ultimate diva, scared to get their shoes dirty. Is the little princess mad they just lost a pair out of a hundred?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, "It's not a hundred okay... it's CLOSE." She rolled her eyes as she kept walking into the cave, "What are we doing here anyways? Isn't Oliver usually the one who you take these scavenger hunts with?"

"Oliver's in the Yukon researching the place where the Phantom's all landed."

"So what are we doing here?" They stopped in front of a wall with a drawing of a two headed being on it. Bruce stared at a couple of symbols etched around a key hole that looked familiar to him, "Is that Kryptonian?"

Chloe nodded as they brought their flashlight's up to the wall, "These are the Kawatche caves. The paintings depict historical connections to Clark's father Jor-El and Krypton. It tells the story of a visitor from a distant planet, Naman, who become's Earth saviour."

Bruce's eyes widened, "Eerie. These were painted hundreds of years ago and it basically tells Clark's future."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, little did we know back then what we know now."

He furrowed his brows, "What are we doing here then?"

Chloe kept her eyes on the walls, searching through the Kyrptonian symbols, walking deeper into the cave, "Trying to find some answers. Those Phantom's didn't just escape out of coincidence, there has to be a reason on how so many got out it's like an army... It just doesn't add up."

"Well what's the only way they can escape?"

Chloe shook her head, "Usually it's blood from the house of El that opens the portal. But neither Clark nor Kara have gotten any attacks where their blood has been forced out of them so... something doesn't add up-" She came to an abrupt stop when she noticed something in front of her. There stood the stone pillar which was the key portal to Clark's fortress of Solitude.

"Chloe?" Bruce called out her name, but she acted as if she didn't hear him. She took a couple steps towards the pillar and noticed the key was inside the slot. She gently pulled out the octagonal shaped key and held it out in front of her.

"What the hell is this doing here?" She muttered to herself. It was then when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and brought it to her ear, "Talk to me Ollie."

_"I got huge leads Chloe. I just got back, you and Bruce need to come back to Watchtower immediately... you're not gonna like what I found out."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Oliver was staring back at the large computer screen, biting on his nail when he heard the door flung open. He turned to see Chloe marching in with Bruce close behind her. Chloe voiced a look of concern, "Oliver what's going on? What did you find out from the Yukon?"

Oliver took a deep breath, keeping a serious look, "I went to the site where they all crash landed. I guess they realized they weren't in Kansas anymore." He walked away from them and pressed a couple of keys on the computer, forming a satellite view of the Earth. "I spoke to a couple of civilians who lived around the site and they said they saw a glowing white light, almost like a comet, heading towards the glaciers. By the time anyone got to the site, it was just a deep crater with smoke coming out of it. Phantoms were scowering across the globe. Because they weren't the only ones who had crashed. They were grouping up around the world. You said that something didn't add up Chlo. You were right. The Phantom's didn't escape on their own, they had help." He zoomed into the crater again and there was satellite footage of someone very familiar to them.

Chloe's eyes widened, as her eyebrows shot up, "Zod." She said in a stern tone. He was holding a crystal from the Fortress. She furrowed his brows, "How the hell did he come back? And how did he get the Phantoms out?"

Oliver closed his eyes and dipped his head down; Bruce stared back at him for a long moment as realization hit him. He thought back to when he first heard the Phantoms had gotten out. Bruce closed his eyes as well and finished Oliver's thoughts, "The only way he could. By using the blood of the House of El."

Chloe whipped around to face Bruce, not following, "What are you talking about? They took Clark's blood?"

Bruce shook his head as he took a step towards her, "No Chloe. Not Clark's. Do you remember exactly when the Phantom's landed here?"

Chloe blinked a couple of times as she tried to think, "I don't know like... over a month ago?"

"Think about it Chloe." Oliver spoke up, his head still dipped down; Chloe's back was turned to him as she swallowed hard, "What date."

Chloe clenched her jaw as it finally dawned on her, "The night of Lois' accident. The night Lilly died." She winced as she balled her hands into fists.

Bruce shook his head, "Lilly wasn't killed in an accident. That truck was meant to hit her. I'll bet Zod was in the truck controlling the driver... and made him keep his foot on the gas pedal. That was no accident."

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes as she spoke, "Zod needed Lilly's blood so he can release the Phantoms... to kill Clark. He took her blood because it was the easiest to take. He knew he could get it without a fight..."

Frustrated Oliver, punched the table, and threw the objects on the desk to the ground as all three of them stood there, taking it all in. Bruce took a deep breath, "We need to find him. We need to destroy that monster."

Chloe nodded, "I'll call in the rest of the league. We're gonna need everyone, this is war."

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later<em>

_Thailand_

Lois was walking down the streets of rural Bangkok, as she finished getting all the research she needed for her article. Many owners of the sweatshops she visited hadn't been so voluntary to exposing themselves, but she had her way into getting herself into sticky situations, but she managed to get out of them all on her own for once. She was getting back to her reporter roots. It made her angry to see children being used and exploited into labour. She just wanted to take them away from it all. But the least she could do was tell their story. As she was walking down the marketplace, she saw a little boy sitting on the side of the road; he was tugging at his shirt, dirt on his face. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. Lois sighed as she walked over to him. She knelt down to his eye level and gave him a warm smile. The little boy took a step back. Lois' smile grew wider, as she spoke in a soft tone, "Hey there. What's your name?"

The boy stood there staring back at her with wide eyes, she took it that no one had approached him like this. She reached into her pocket and took out all the money she had left in there. She gently took his hand as she placed the money in his palm. "There. That should be able to buy you some food for a week." She met his eyes again as his jaw dropped at the money she had given him. She gave a little chuckle as she cupped his face with her hands. She stared into his eyes for a long time before she gently wiped the dirt off his face with her thumb. "Take care of yourself there little guy." She gave him a little nudge and stood up.

"Thank you." The little boy said under his breath. Lois' heart sank at the sound of his voice. She faintly smiled at him again and kept walking down the road, towards the car that would take her to her hotel.

Once she had entered her hotel, she was once again alone with her thoughts. She exhaled deeply as she plopped herself on the edge of her bed. She hadn't had a drink in a whole month. Thinking about alcohol felt toxic. It had been toxic, causing a drift between her and Clark. Her need for it was what ended her relationship...

She smirked, as she thought to herself. _Of course Lois. It's just like you to blame anything but yourself for your failed relationship. This was all you. You screwed up. You didn't turn to him, he deserved better than that. You don't deserve him._

Those thoughts in her head caused her to tear up as she had every day since she arrived to Thailand. Every time she was alone, she ended up crying for how her life had turned out. How much she had lost. She reached under her pillow and took out a photo of her and Clark together, big smiles on their faces. Looking at that picture made her heart ache, reminding her of what she had to let go. She pressed her lips lightly against the picture and laid it back under her pillow. She stood up and faced the window overlooking the city of Bangkok. How different Thailand was compared to Metropolis. As she stared out the window, she saw a dark silhouette reflection on the window. Lois' eyes widened as she whipped around to see the floating Phantom in a dark cloak in her room. Lois took a couple steps back, breathing heavily once her back was pressed against the window. In a flash, she saw the Phantom laugh and shoot right towards her. Lois let out a scream and her world turned black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She found herself lying on her back against the hard ground; she felt bumpy rocks digging into her back. Her eyes were tightly closed shut, as she tried to find a way to open them. The smell of sweet flowers took over her nose, the sweet smell of lilies. A light breeze washed over her face, as she heard the faint echo of a little girls laugh. Lois knew she wasn't in her hotel room anymore. No. She heard the sound of birds chirping, and a prickly feeling against her cheek. She managed to find a way to open her eyes. They fluttered open as her vision came back to her. She woke to the sight of the blue sky before her. She could make up some shapes of the clouds brushing across the ocean blue sky. Lois blinked a couple of times, confused as to where she was. She couldn't remember the last thing that had happened to her. One moment she was in her hotel, looking out the window, and the next moment... she was lying in a meadow filled with lilies. She turned her head to the side as she took in the feel of the freshly cut grass against her face. She furrowed her brows as she slowly got up, brushing the dirt off of her. She slowly spun around in circles, wondering what she was doing in the meadow.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a little girl's laugh again. She turned to the direction of the sound to see a little girl with long brown hair running down the field. Lois took a step forward and gasped as she saw the girl disappear before her. Lois tilted her head to the side, taken aback by the girl that she just saw, and disappeared just like that.

"Mommy!" She spun around wide eyed as she heard the echo of the little girl's cheerful voice, followed by a laugh. She turned around to follow the subject of the voice, but found herself alone in the middle of the field. Lois took a deep breath, looking up at the sky again as she closed her eyes. There it was again. The gentle laugh of a child. "Mommy..." Lois opened her eyes and held her breath as she saw a little girl standing before her. She looked about 5 years old, with long brunette hair going down to her lower back, flying in the wind. Her eyes were a piercing blue- green colour. Much like Clark's.

Lois' eyes went wide, as she felt her heart skip a beat, "Lily?" She said under her breath in astonishment.

The little girl blinked as she gave a huge grin, smiling from ear to ear, responding to her name. She held out her hand to Lois, "Mommy come play with me!" Lois' eyes fluttered, as she was still in shock of seeing her own daughter... at 5 years old. Lois stared down at her hand, and without another thought, she took her daughter's hand and followed her through the field. They walked into a field full of flowers as they stepped into the middle of it. Lois sat down and leaned her back against a tree. She held out her arms open for Lily. She let out a giggle as she sat on Lois' lap as Lois buried her face in her hair, closing her eyes as she took in her daughter's sweet scent. Lily pulled out a flower and held it out in front of them, "What's this flower Momma?"

Lois smiled as she wrapped her daughter's hands with her own around the flower, "This is a Lily. Just like you. My little Lily. My little flower." She kissed the top of her head as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Lily let out a giggle, "I miss you Momma."

Lois wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter, hugging her closer to her, "I miss you too baby. More than you could ever know."

Lily stood up and stood in front of her, her smile faded, Lois furrowed her brows at her, "Come back to me Momma... I need you."

Lois felt her heart ache as she stood on her knees to face Lily at her eye level. She nuzzled her nose against hers as she held her arms, "I want to... so badly. If I can stay here forever with you I would..." Lois smirked to herself, "This has got to be a dream. But I don't care. You're just so real. I feel like you're right here in my arms."

Lily cocked her head to the side, "I am here Momma." She stroked her mother's hair, "Stay with me Momma." Her last word felt like an echo. Suddenly, Lily faded in her arms as Lois tried to hug her close to her, but felt her hugging herself.

Lois stood up with tears in her eyes, "Lily!"

"I'm right here." Lois spun around at the voice of a more mature sounding girl. She found herself facing a much older girl, who looked 18 years old. She had dark brunette hair, tied in a ponytail, but Lois noticed those piercing blue-green eyes again and stood in shock.

She hesitantly took a step towards the woman; she slowly blinked as the woman simply stood before her, her mouth slightly curved up into a smile, "Lily?"

The woman shrugged, smiling at Lois, "In the flesh mom."

Lois shook her head to herself, "But...how-"

"I think we both know by now that anything can be possible. We are from Smallville after all. Well... more dad than you. I may not be around in the real world, but in this world... I'm here with you forever."

Lois' lips parted, "I don't understand."

"You're not happy in a world where I don't exist mom. But here, in this world, you can make it your own. I can be with you forever. You can be the mom you were truly meant to be. My mom."

Lois stared back at her daughter for a moment and took a step towards her, she placed her hand against Lily's cheek and smiled, "I've missed you so much. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. About the life we could've given you." Lily gave her a warm smile, which made Lois' heart sink, "What you're telling me is a tempting offer... there's nothing I would want more than to be with you forever... but at the end of the day it's only a fantasy isn't it. It's just a dream."

Lily shook her head as she grasped onto Lois' shoulder, "Then make it into a reality."

Lois furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"I'm only a memory in your head mom. Make me a reality again. Bring me back. Bring me home." Lily voiced a look of determination.

"I don't understand... how?"

Lily relaxed her face, and simply gave a sweet smile, "I can't give you all the clues. You know the drill; you have to figure it out on your own and blah blah blah. But the only way to do that is to reconcile with dad." Lois sighed and turned her head away from her. She heard Lily chuckle, "Always stubborn just like he says you are. I guess that's where I would've gotten it from." Lois smirked, Lily continued, "You have an enormous heart mom. That's what captivated dad in the first place; don't shut that off just because I'm gone! He needs you and you need his love to complete you. You two are soul mates... I'm proud to say that my parents were truly soul mates from the beginning. Why are you just walking away from that like he's chopped liver?"

Tears pooled in her eyes, "It hurt too much to lose you I just... I blamed myself for losing you and I was too scared to face him knowing that."

Lily shook her head, "You didn't lose me. I'm still with you. Right here." She pressed her hand against her heart. "You know you were wrong to walk away from him." Lois didn't look at her. Lily raised her eyebrow, "Don't worry, this is all in your head so it's okay to admit you were wrong just this once. There are no witnesses."

Lois laughed, "I think there would be less pain if we just went our separate ways."

Lily rolled her eyes, "That's a load of crap."

Lois pointed her index finger at Lily's face, "Language! I know this is in my head, but even in my dreams, my daughter knows how to bite her tongue."

Lily tried to hide a laugh, "Alright sorry!" She paused, "Mom you gotta open your heart up again, you have to go back to dad and you know it. He loves you... and you love him so much. Don't let the fact that you lost me drive a wedge... don't you ever. My parents were meant to be together and I can't just stand by and let them just let go of what they have. Which I have to admit is pretty stupid of you."

Lois laughed hard; she brushed Lily's hair behind her ear, as she admired her face, "You are so beautiful."

"Well I have you two to thank for that."

Lois looked down, "If only this was real."

Lily shook her head, "Don't do that. Don't let this define the rest of your life. It's time to move forward mom. Move forward and everything you dreamed of will come to you." She winked and hugged her mother, which made Lois feel so warm inside. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

When Lois opened her eyes, she was alone again. She looked around and she was in a black room, _"Lois?"_ She heard the echo of an older woman. A very familiar voice.

Lois gulped as she looked around the pitch black room, "Mom?"

_Lois..._

She definitely knew that was her mother's voice. She closed her eyes as she let her voice fill her mind.

_My sweet Lois..._

_Losing someone... it can create a hole in a person's heart._

_Someday, you're going to meet someone special...knowing you I'm guessing, tall, dark, and handsome._

Lois chuckled to herself as she realized she was having a memory of watching her mother's tapes she sent to her before she died. Her words of wisdom carried out to her.

_You can't commit to that person fully if you think that there's a love that you're missing from some old memory._

_You can't let someone leaving you stop your future with someone else. I will always be your mother Lois. And I will always love you._

Lois started to cry to herself as she took in her mother's words that she had once heard before. Those words were tucked away quietly in her mind.

"I'm here Lo." Lois whipped around to face the love of her life. Clark stood there dressed in all black, staring back at her with nothing but love.

"Clark." She gasped.

Clark walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm here Lo. Let me in. Let me fix you."

Lois leaned against his hand, "You're here..."

"I knew Lois." She looked up at him, "I just knew that you were the one that I've always needed. And I needed you to know that." Her lips parted as she remembered him saying those exact words to her before, "Come back to me Lo. Let's do this together."

Lois stood before him, contemplating with herself, "I don't know..."

He cupped her face, "What is there to not know about? Tell me what you're worried about, and I'll make it go away, promise."

Lois shook her head, "I don't want us to get hurt anymore. I don't think I can take it."

Clark smiled at her, "You always have me to lean on... always." The corner of her mouth curved upwards, "Let me in again Lo."

Lois thought for a long moment as she stared back into Clark's green eyes. She inhaled deeply and whispered, "Okay." Clark grinned from ear to ear, and suddenly, he was gone. Lois was standing alone in the pitch black room. She walked around, when she saw flashes of white. She heard a high pitched ringing noise, almost like a scream in her ear. Lois fell to the ground, cupping her ears as the piercing scream got louder. She screamed herself at the pain. There were flashes of white and sudden flashes of a man with glowing red eyes standing over her, holding out a red glowing object at her. Lois continued to scream as she saw flashes of her hotel room. Suddenly, the piercing sound was gone and Lois had a ringing in her ears and a massive headache. She found herself lying on the carpet of her hotel room. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position, panting and sweating. She turned around and jumped when she saw John Jones standing over her, holding out a red crystal.

He sighed and put the crystal back in his pocket. He held out his hand for her to take, "Are you alright Lois?"

Lois took his hand as he helped her up, she looked around her surrounding as her tried to pace her breathing, "John, what the hell happened?"

"You were possessed by a Phantom. Once it got into your body, it made you have hallucinations of an alternate world, or visions of distant memories. It was trying to possess your mind, but luckily I got to it before it even started."

Lois wiped her forehead, "How long was I out for?"

"Around 5 minutes..."

Her eyes widened, "Oh god that felt like a heck of a lot longer than 5 minutes...how did you know it was coming to find me?"

John let out a soft chuckle, "You are Kal-El's love. I think it's safe to say I've been keeping an eye on you."

Lois swallowed hard, "I guess I owe you one then. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be locked up in a prison of my own memories... I guess it wasn't so bad though."

John raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. It just... gave me a clear conscience."

John nodded, "I better get going then Ms. Lane. It was good seeing you again." Lois nodded as John flew out of her hotel.

She took a deep breath as she walked towards her bed and reached under her pillow again and stared back at the picture of her and Clark. She clutched it close to her chest and started to cry, shaking her head. Within a moment's time, she reached for the phone and called her home. She knew she wouldn't get an answer right away and so she kept on calling and calling until Superman heard it.

"Hello?" She was so relieved as her heart sank to the voice of the confused Clark Kent.

Lois couldn't hold it together as her face hurt from smiling so much while she was crying her eyes out, "Clark..." She said while sobbing.

"Lois?" Clark spoke in a more conscious tone.

"I'm sorry Clark... I'm so sorry. I miss you. And I love you so much." She kept on crying through the phone.

Clark sighed as he fell onto the chair. His heart ached to hear her voice again, and he felt all the emotions rise in him at her words, "I love you too Lois... I can't stop thinking about you."

Lois clutched the picture against her chest as she couldn't stop herself from crying, "Clark... I miss us. I need you so much. I want to have a home again, and I'm only at home when I'm with you... does any of that make sense?"

Clark smiled, "It makes all the sense in the world Lois... Are you happy?"

Lois shook her head, "Not without you Clark. Bring me home again. Come to Thailand and bring me home."

Clark closed his eyes as he smiled through the phone. He lifted his head up, "You got it baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lois had washed and freshened herself up before she saw him again. Her soul mate, her other half, the love of her life. She was sitting at the terrace of a local tea shop across the street from her hotel. She took in a deep breath as she stared down the streets of Thailand. The atmosphere felt less dark to her now, she saw the world in a brighter tone again. She swallowed hard as she looked around, searching for him. No sign of him yet, she sighed as she leaned back on her chair.

She heard people bustling around into a crowd, chattering with each other. Lois furrowed her brows as she noticed they were all staring up at the sky, pointing their index finger towards the clouds, speaking in Thai. She slowly stood up from her chair and joined the crowd, although she was a few feet behind everyone. She looked up to see what the commotion was about. She caught her breath as she saw a red and blue blur in the blink of an eye. Her heart sank when she saw the image of _The Blur_ as everyone used to call him_._

"You know if you look at the sky long enough, he just might make an encore." Lois' eyes widened as she heard his voice as if he was right beside her. She whipped her head to her left as she saw Clark walking towards her, mouth curved up into a half smile.

Lois could help but grin widely at the sight before her. This wasn't a dream. This was real. "Hi..." She whispered with a huge smile on her face.

Clark's smile only grew, "Hi..."

Lois blinked shaking her head, "God I missed you!" She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms hugging her tightly around her waist. He lifted her up as she felt her feet dangling off the ground beneath her. Lois closed her eyes as she felt warm in his arms.

Clark buried his face in her hair as he whispered in her ear, "You're home now Lo. I'm here."

Lois nodded against him, "Let's go Clark. Take me home with you." Clark put her down and nodded. She followed him around the back of a building. He looked around to make sure there were no witnesses as he scooped her up in his arms and shot up for the sky towards Metropolis.

They were back in Metropolis in a moment's time. Clark carried Lois in through the balcony and set her down. Once he had closed the balcony he turned to see her teary eyed. He walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands, "Are you okay?"

She simply smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Clark... I should've never pushed you away when I needed you the most... when you needed me the most. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I only realized what I lost once I lost it. There was only one thing constant in my life that I was completely sure of. And it was you." She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Clark. He crushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and let herself be lost in his touch. She felt his lips pressed against hers as he gripped her face. Her hands were on his back as she pulled him closer to her. She had opened her mouth, which allowed him to enter his tongue as it massaged against hers. Lois ran her fingers through his hair. How much she had missed his touch. Clark pulled away too soon for Lois, but kept his forehead against hers. He planted 3 more light kisses on her lips before he pulled away to look back at her. Lois swallowed hard as she felt his breath on her.

"You know it killed me to see you leave like that."

"I know... I'm so-" He placed his finger against her lips, as he shushed her.

"I don't ever want you to apologize for the choices you've made anymore. We've both been holding in a lot of guilt and pain from losing her. It wasn't your fault Lo. Not even for a second."

Lois nodded, "I know that now." She placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't ever want you to think that a baby was the only thing that was keeping us together. I know that I made it seem like I lost everything after Lily was gone. That I had nothing else going for my life... that's not true. Clark, you're all I need to get through all the hardships. I pulled away because I felt so lost after losing her that I went to a dark place, I went so far I thought there was no way out of it. You tried to be there for me... but I was never there for you. I know that I said that you were never around to notice what was going on with me. I must've made you feel so guilty for putting your duties as Superman first. I stand by what I said before all of that Clark. I know that the world needs Superman first and our lives come second. I never want to put that weight on your shoulder. It was a spur of the moment thing to say and I want you to know that I didn't mean it and I never want you to feel like you need to put that aside for me. I know your responsibilities and it was wrong of me to use that against you. I never want you to feel like you have to choose between being there for me or being Superman for everyone else."

Clark pressed his lips together, "You know that I wouldn't turn away from you. I should've been around more to help you through this. I left you at your most vulnerable. I'm still trying to find a balance between Superman and Clark Kent."

Lois shook her head, "No Clark. You already found a balance. I was grieving, but so were you, and I didn't see how you were doing either. Even though you had a mission to do, you still checked up on me."

The corner of his mouth curved up to a smile, "All I needed from you was to just come talk to me about it Lo. No matter what. All I need is for you to be happy again. Nothing more. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore." He kissed her forehead, "Let's live for the future."

Lois smiled and nodded her head, "You're all I need."

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm actually glad you went to Thailand now. I guess that's what you needed to come back to me."

Lois blinked slowly, "I don't think its Thailand you have to thank. You should thank the Phantom that possessed me."

Clark blinked as he took a step back, "What? You were attacked?" She felt him stiffen in rage.

Lois walked towards him again, "Don't worry I'm okay. John used the crystal to get it out of me..."

Clark huffed, "I can't believe they're still out there..."

Lois smiled softly; Clark raised his eyebrows as to why she was smiling about this. "I had a dream while my mind was taken over by the Phantom. I had memories of you and my mom, memories I needed to hear again to realize I needed to come back to you. And... I saw her Clark. I saw Lily."

Clark furrowed his brows, "What?"

Lois' smile grew wider, as tears pooled in her eyes, "I saw her when she was 5 years old... and again at 18. Clark... she was so beautiful. She had your eyes. We would've given her an amazing life. She would've grown up into a remarkable woman." The tears started to stream down her face, but not of sadness, of happiness that she got to at least experience that much.

Clark's lips parted, and then he slowly smiled, "I have no doubt about it that she was as beautiful as her mother. Not to mention she probably would've gotten your stubbornness."

Lois chuckled, "She told me the same thing... she believed in us. She believed that our love was strong enough to get through this. She helped me find the light. And so did you." She reached up on her tip toes as she placed her lips gently on Clark's. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

Clark pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "No matter what Lo. Lily will always be here with us. She will never be forgotten. And we're going to relish her memory by spending the rest of our lives in happiness together."

Lois nodded, "Agreed. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm done being sad, I want to live my life again. Make me smile." She said as she buried her face against his chest.

Clark thought long and hard before he spoke again, he kissed the top of her head and said in a soft tone, "Then marry me."

Lois' head shot up as she stared back in shock at him, "What?"

Clark took a step back and only held her hands, "We were supposed to get married a long time ago... I think it's time we finish what we started. I want to share my life with you. So marry me Lois."

Lois stared back into Clark's eyes, searching for clarity. What she saw was determination and love in his eyes. She swallowed hard, and spoke in a quiet tone, almost like a whisper, "You know I love you...but. I don't know I'm just so afraid, you know what if...I just don't wanna push it, you know, maybe this is enough. What we have right now is enough."

Clark was shaking his head at her words, full of confidence, "No, it's not enough, cause we could have it all."

Lois wrinkled her eyebrows, as she continued to stare into his eyes, "I don't want to have it all Clark... I just want to have you."

Clark smiled, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "You have me. Always. Sometimes, when you play it safe, you have a way to lose a little at a time, but when you play it big, you risk it all. That's how you win."

Lois pressed her lips together; she swallowed hard as her eyes went down to their hands, "I don't know..." She whispered.

"Look." He grabbed her arms. And made her look up at him, "I know it's a gamble. But guess what we get in the end..."

"What..."

Clark's smile grew, "We get each other." Lois gave him a half smile, as Clark continued, "I know you're afraid. You're letting fear call the shots and I don't blame you but you can't let that fear come between us. Because then we're not going to trust each other. Lois I trust you with all my heart. Do you trust me?"

Lois let out a silent chuckle, "Of course I do."

"Well then trust me enough to marry me."

Lois came closer to him as she cupped his face, "You know that after I left for Thailand, I tried to move on. I mean I really _really_, with all my heart, tried to move on. I just couldn't, I couldn't picture my life without you. I've never been able to let you go... at all, in that whole month that I left."

"Lois... you're back in my life, you can't just act like it's nothing."

Lois laughed as she raised her eyebrow, "Oh no, I'm not acting like it's nothing" she said shaking her head.

Clark took a deep breath, "We can do this again. All you gotta do is believe in me."

Lois bit her lip, and swallowed hard before she spoke, "What if I say yes... and I end up disappointing you again."

Clark bore his eyes into her, "How could that possibly happen." It wasn't a question rather than a statement. Lois smiled as she looked down, her tears clouding her vision. "What are you so afraid of Lois? All you gotta do is tell me, and I'll make it go away." She chuckled under her breath, "You know I will." He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm afraid of so many things. I'm afraid that... I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid that when something this bad happens again, I'll end up hurting both of us again." She started to cry.

Clark tucked his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up towards him, "You're absolutely good enough Lois Lane. You could never be less than perfect in my eyes. You never were, you never will be. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. All you got to do is trust yourself. Do you love me?"

Lois started to smile again, "I do." She spoke softly.

"Do you want to spend your life with anybody else?"

She rapidly shook her head while grinning at him, "Never."

Clark cupped her face as they were inches from each other, "I missed true love my whole life... until I had it with you Lois. There's no one else that I could ever love. And if I have to wait forever, then that's what I'm gonna do. That's what I want with you Lo. I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife forever. So I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Lois' heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She felt at peace hearing his words. She nodded, "Yes."

Clark raised his eyebrows, eyes slightly widening, "Yes?"

Lois pressed her lips against his as they had the most passionate kiss. She felt her lips getting wet and warm against his. She pulled away smiling from ear to ear, "Yes Clark Kent. I will marry you." They both laughed as he picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her senselessly. He sped them to the bedroom and gently laid her on her back as they began to take each other's clothes off. Clark laid trails of soft kisses along her neck, and met her lips again as they made love.

_An hour later_

Lois was giggling as she felt Clark's lips on her bare shoulder, leading up her neck. She was lying on her back against his chest in the bath tub while she took some of the soapy water in her hands and trickled it along his arm. "Is it even possible to be this happy?"

Clark continued to kiss her behind her ear as Lois closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Mmm if it's not then I'm so lucky to be one of them who get to be." Clark watched her as she chuckled, "Look at you." He said softly.

Lois opened her eyes again, "What?"

"Your smile. I missed it." Lois' smile began to grow, showing all of her teeth as she took some bubbles on her finger and wiped it on Clark's nose as they laughed together. Clark kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her stomach in the water, hugging her close to his body. "What are you thinking about?"

Lois took a deep breath, "Big things. Big important things. This is it. This is the point where everything's going to get better right?"

Clark smirked, "Yes. We're going to have more moments like this for the rest of our lives. I want you by my side when I'm 85."

Lois nodded against him, "I believe you." He leaned his head down so that is cheek was resting on her head. They closed their eyes as they were lost in the moment together.

Once they had gotten out of the bathtub, they had gotten dressed again. Lois walked down the hallway and stopped herself in front of the nursery. She gulped before she slowly opened the door to reveal the untouched nursery. She walked over to the rocking chair and picked up the fluffy bunny as she clutched it close to her chest, closing her eyes. She didn't realize Clark was there until she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "I bet she's smiling down at us right now, seeing how happy her parents are again."

Lois smiled, "I have no doubt about it." Her smile faded as she closed her eyes, "I miss her so much."

"So do I. But she would want us to move forward. She wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives mourning her."

Lois nodded, "Someday, we'll have children of our own."

Clark smiled, "It's never too late to try again."

Lois turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm just sad that the child we'll have one day won't have their big sister to be there for them. If she would've been anything like she was in my dream... she was just so wise, she guided me out of the darkness. Our son or daughter won't have Lily to guide them." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the hollow of his neck.

Clark kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. They'll still have us. And one day we'll tell them about her." Lois nodded against his chest, "Are you saying you're ready to try again?"

Lois smiled against him, she lifted her head up to face him again, "I'm ready to. But not right now. I think I want to try this the more traditional way." Clark raised his eyebrow, Lois chuckled, "I want to marry you first Clark. Then we can start a family again." Clark smiled sweetly at her. Lois bit her lip, "Now... where's that ring again?"

Clark chuckled as he pulled the shiny diamond object out of his pocket. He presented it in front of Lois, which made her so happy to see it again. He took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you Lois Lane." He kissed her finger and left a trail of kisses up her arm, towards her shoulder, brushing his lips up her neck as his lips finally met with hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guysss sorry for the delayy:)!**

**I;m so gladd you all enjoyed the last chapterrr, i actually knew you wouldd;) **

**This is actually a short chapterr but i wanted to end it thereee i promise you the next chapterr isnt going to take longg im still working on it thoo. So enjoyy and please revieww i love readinggg themm!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Chloe was at Watchtower, typing away fiercely at the keyboard, looking intently at the screen. A satellite GPS grid had formed on the screen at Chloe's eyes widened of shock as her mouth dropped at the image in her screen. She shook herself out of her shock as she heard the doors to Watchtower spring open. She turned her head and widened her eyes as she ran towards Black Canary, Batman and Impulse, holding an unconscious Oliver into the room. She followed them as they set Oliver on the couch, as he lay limp, his whole body covered in dirt and blood. "What happened?" Chloe gasped as she knelt beside him, gently caressing his face. She looked up to see the three members exhausted and injured as well. Chloe slowly stood up, her face in utter shock as she saw their faces bruised and cut up. Chloe turned her attention to Batman, "Bruce! What happened?"

Bruce breathed heavily, "There're so many of them Chloe. When Clark was hunting them down before, he didn't seal them back to the Phantom Zone. None of them went back, the portal's broken somehow, they just got located somewhere else around the globe. Zod did something to it... I don't know Chloe. I don't know how we're going to fight them off. It's an army of Kryptonians with Zod as their General. Oliver was caught in the crossfire..." He looked down at the unconscious Oliver, barely breathing, "He got a full blow from a Phantom. Kara, John and Diana are still at the site fighting them off, Kara told us to come back and take Oliver to safety. Zod was far away from the site, watching the whole thing. He wanted Oliver to be the message for Clark. He wants him. Zod wants his revenge on Clark for putting him in the Phantom Zone..." Chloe closed her eyes at the heavy news Bruce had just laid on her. Bruce continued, staring down at Oliver's body, "You need to get Emil here now. He needs to be checked up, Oliver can't hold on much longer, and he can't go to the hospital in his Green Arrow costume."

Chloe nodded as she turned away towards her screen, she immediately called Dr. Emil using her emergency call to him, to which he said he'd be there in 15 minutes. She walked towards her computer screen and pulled up the grid she'd been looking at, "I tracked down all the Phantoms... there's hundreds of them. This is what Zod has been doing for the past couple of months; he has been gathering them up around the world to create his army and that's why we haven't seen any trace of him until now... how the hell did he manage to pull this off..." She turned back around to face the team, "They're all in Metropolis."

Dinah nodded, "They're wreaking havoc here. It's a disaster, we're trying our best but... Chloe people in Metropolis are dying... we're just not strong enough to fight an army of Kryptonians... I mean we do have Kara, John and Diana but... they can't take on all those Phantoms on their own. And Zod won't fight anyone but Clark and we can't get anywhere near him without being flung to a wall by a stupid Phantom!"

Bart took a step towards Chloe, "Chlo I think we've done all we can without him... we need Superman for this. He'll know what to do and we can help him."

Chloe walked towards Oliver and stroked his hair as tears started to fall down her cheeks, realizing that Oliver's breathing slowed down to a point where she could barely tell if he was alive. She whispered to him, "You're gonna be alright Ollie. Please... hold on honey...please don't leave me..."

Bruce stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bart's right Chlo. We have to tell Clark. We need his help, it's time he knows what's going on."

Chloe nodded, wiping her tears from her face, holding in a sob, she let out a sigh. Bart paced around Watchtower huffing, "He is not gonna be happy when he finds out we kept this from him..."

Bruce turned to face Bart, "No doubt, but better late than too late."

Chloe took a deep breath as she slowly stood up, her emotions began to overwhelm her seeing Oliver in this state, "I guess I'll make the call."

* * *

><p><em>Smallville<em>

Lois laid her head against Clark's chest as she sighed while they lay in bed together naked, entangled in the bed sheets. Lois had her eyes closed, smiling to herself, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I feel like we should be saving all this _love_ for the honeymoon don't you think?"

Clark smirked as he kissed the top of her head as he continuously brushed his fingers faintly up and down her arm. "Never. Besides, I haven't been with you like this in so long, it's time to pay up."

Lois laughed against his chest as she left soft kisses on his peck, "Oh is it now?"

Clark captured her lips with is as she cupped his cheek, Lois moaned against his lips, as Clark whispered, "I want the rest of our lives to be like this. I don't think I want anything more than just this. Being here with you."

Lois' mouth curved into a smile against his lips, "Likewise Smallville. I'm glad we came back to the farm. I feel more at home being here."

"When we start a family, we'll move back here permanently." Lois liked the sound of that.

Their fingers entwined together as Clark began to twirl her ring with his finger. Lois smiled down at her ring, "I guess Chloe will be happy to hear she's back to maid of honour duties."

Clark smirked, "She's gonna be so happy to know that she has her work cut out for her." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because we're not doing ANYTHING, but staying right here, until we have to walk down the aisle." He rolled her on her back while he was on top of her, stroking her hair back.

She placed light kisses on his face, "Agreed." They got lost in the moment until they were interrupted by the vibrating noise of Clark's phone. Clark groaned against her neck as Lois chuckled, "And the real world is still out there."

He raised his head and reached across his night stand for his phone, "Unfortunately." Lois squinted her eyes at him as he grinned at her innocently while answering the phone, "Hello?" Lois noticed his face immediately became serious as he heard a distraught Chloe on the other line. He sat up on his elbows, "Chloe what's wrong?"

_"Clark I really need you at Watchtower. It's an emergency I'll explain everything to you when you get here. Please don't ask me what's wrong I... There's something I should've told you before, but you really need to know what's going on now... please just come." _

Clark noticed her voice cracked as she was trying not to cry on the phone. He started to get alarmed, "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and look back at it, thinking hard.

Lois sat up on the bed, covering herself with the sheets, her brows furrowed at him, "Is Chloe alright?"

He slightly shook his head, "I don't know. Something's wrong, we should get going to Watchtower."

Lois raised her eyebrow, "We? You sure I should be there it seems like important League duties... I haven't really been getting myself involved in that lately."

Clark smiled as he got out of bed and quickly got dressed, "Lois you're always a part of the league. I want you there and I'm sure everyone else does too. There's nothing they're gonna tell me that they wouldn't want you to know." Lois bit her lip as she stared at him; he extended his hand out to her, "You coming?"

Lois smirked and took his hand, "Let me go get decent." She walked away and wore her blue jeans, white tank top, and brown leather jacket. She walked out as a thought crossed her mind, "Do they know that I'm back from Thailand yet?"

Clark furrowed his brows at her, "Lois you just got back a couple of hours ago."

Lois chuckled, "True. I guess we can cheer Chloe up out of her bad day then, knowing that her favourite cousin is back and the engagement is on again. We should pop open a bottle of champagne!" She nudged him in the arm smiling, but realized his jaw tightened as he kept his eyes on her. Her smile faded as she pulled back the corner of her mouth, "Too soon?"

Clark pressed his lips together, slightly smiling, "Just a bit..."

"Right, sorry."

He came closer to her and stroked her arms, "I didn't ask you about that yet... how are you doing since the last time... I mean are you still..."

Lois chuckled at his hesitation, she placed a hand on his cheek, "Relax Clark, everything's fine. I've been sober for a month now... pretty much since I left for Thailand. Haven't had a single drink since."

Clark smiled and softly kissed her lips, "I'm proud of you Lo. I knew you were strong enough to stop."

Lois nodded to herself, "I just realized I was letting alcohol define who I was, I let it control my life and look where it led me... away from you. I knew once I realized that, I needed to stop. I didn't need that to help me go through what had happened. I have you for that." He kissed her forehead, Lois took a step back and sighed, "We should get going. Chloe's waiting and she needs you right now." Clark nodded in agreement as he picked her up off the ground and sped off to Metropolis and entered Watchtower. The scene they took in wasn't what they had expected at all. Nor was the scene the league took in as Clark and Lois walked in together, hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**So things are going to get intense againn but I promise you you won't be dissappointed in the endd:D**

**And because im soo nice im giving you guys yet anopther updatee todayy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Once Lois and Clark had walked in together, holding each other's hand, the looks on their faces was of nothing but confusion. They looked around to see Bruce sitting down on the couch burying his head in his hands, clearly looking exhausted, with Dinah, Bart, Victor, A.C, Diana, Kara and John pacing around the room slowly. They all turned their attention towards the doors where they had entered and they were equally as surprised to see Lois with Clark. Clark could feel the incredible tension in the room. He felt Lois squeeze his hand beside him. Bruce lifted his head and abruptly stood up once he saw Clark. "Clark good you're here..." His eyes went to Lois as his brows furrowed, "And Lois? I didn't know you were back..."

Lois shifted her weight from one leg to the other, feeling the awkward tension, she shrugged, "Yeah well I realized that Thailand didn't have what was waiting for me back home so..." She looked up at Clark, who gave her a warm smile, "We're together again." She grinned to the league, who gave faint smiles.

Bruce nodded as he looked down, "I'm really glad to hear that..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clark didn't understand, the tension in the room was eating at him. He let go of Lois' hand and gripped his friend's shoulder, "Bruce what's going on?"

Bruce winced to himself, as he looked up to face Clark, he sighed and was about to speak when the doors to a separate room opened up. They all turned to see Chloe coming out of it, eyes puffy from crying so much. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Clark and Lois. "Lois? You're here?" She blinked a couple of times as she couldn't believe Lois was standing in front of her.

Lois' eyes widened to see Chloe in this state, she ran towards her and cupped her face with both her hands, "Chloe what's wrong?"

Chloe swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, "Lois... Clark... we have to tell you guys something."

Bruce took a deep breath, "It's actually a good thing you brought Lois with you Clark. There's something you both should know. You should probably sit down for this."

Clark's lips parted, as he inhaled deeply, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "I think I'll stand..." Bruce nodded towards him as Clark walked past him towards Lois and Chloe, who was trying her hardest not to cry. Both Lois and Clark turned to face the league, standing beside each other, "Start from the beginning."

Chloe took a deep breath, "You remember we told you the Phantoms had escaped and were scouring across the globe, we told you that we were able to handle it and for you to deal with your personal problems..."

Clark nodded, "Yeah I gave you all a crystal to seal them back in the Phantom Zone... I haven't heard any updates cause I tuned my hearing out. Because you told me you could handle it. Did something go wrong?"

Chloe nodded, "We found out who had released them all... it was Zod."

Lois' eyebrows shot up, "WHAT? Zod is back? How did he get them out?"

Chloe closed her eyes as her head dropped. Bruce watched her as he realized she wasn't going to continue. He decided to take over, "He helped them all escape and he's been gathering them up around the globe to create an army of phantoms. They're here in Metropolis right now and they're causing chaos. We've been trying to fight them off but there're too many for us to handle..."

Clark shook his head, trying to process everything, he took a step forward, "You're telling me that Zod had gotten out and managed to release ALL of the phantoms? Care to explain how that happened?"

It was John that spoke up this time, "Yes. It turns out he found a way to get out... Kal-El this is going to be hard for you and Lois to hear..."

"Just tell us already! Stop stalling!" Lois was getting frustrated now.

John swallowed hard, "The crystals we used to seal them back weren't working. Instead of bring them back in the prison; it just located them somewhere else around the globe. It turns out that Zod had caused a tear in the portal gateway which would enable the release of all the Phantoms into this world. It's worse than we've ever imagined." Clark's eyes widened, as John continued, "When Zod came back to this world, he stole your Fortress key from the farm and transported himself to Jor-El's Fortress. There he got what he needed to create that rip between the portal between this world and the Phantom zone world. He had taken a certain crystal from the fortress. As you may already know Kal-El, in order to open the gateway in the first place, your father created a way so that you can only open it with the blood from the House of El..."

Clark began to get confused, "So Zod managed to find a way without using my blood?"

Bruce shook his head, "No Clark. He did it with the House of El blood, only it wasn't yours."

Lois blinked, "I don't get it, if Zod didn't use Clark's blood then..." She couldn't find any words to explain what she was afraid of saying. It started to dawn on her, but she was too afraid to say it out loud. Instead she kept her eyes on Bruce only, who look back at her with sad eyes. She slowly shook her head to herself.

Bruce sighed as his eyes went back to Clark, who still wasn't following, "Zod released the Phantoms around 2 months ago Clark. He caused the tear in the portal on the night of..." He choked back, "On the night of Lois' accident. Only it wasn't an accident. Zod caused the truck to crash into Lois' car which caused her to lose your daughter that day." Lois started to slowly walk backwards, eyes widened at Bruce's revelation, her whole body started to shake. Meanwhile, Clark stood frozen in place as his face tightened.

Chloe spoke quietly, "He made sure the baby wouldn't survive to cause Lois to bleed out her blood so that... he can use it. He chose her because it was the easiest to get. So that he could take you on by surprise..."

"He sealed your child's blood in the crystal Kal- El" Kara took a step towards him, who looked like a rock, but at the same time, he looked like he was going to explode, Kara continued cautiously, "And he used it to open the portal and at the same time, used the crystal from Jor-El's fortress to release all of the Phantoms and made sure you wouldn't be able to seal them back in."

Lois closed her eyes as the words sunk in her head. She slowly lowered herself on the couch, gripping the edge, digging her nails into the cushion. Her lips started to tremble as she focused her eyes on the ground, trying not to listen to anything else.

Clark was still standing frozen, gritting his teeth hard. His hands were balled into fists as fury started to overwhelm him. He focused his eyes on Bruce, who stared back at him. Clark angrily walked towards him, "You're telling me you knew that Zod had killed my daughter to get back at me this whole time and you didn't bother saying ANYTHING!" He roughly grabbed Bruce by the collar of his shirt, and stared back at him with nothing but anger.

Bruce held out his hands in front of him, "Clark we were only looking out for you and Lois. We knew that you would do something drastic and you were already dealing with so much we didn't want to pile onto your problems."

Clark roughly pushed him, which caused Bruce to stumble back, "You damn right I'm gonna do something drastic! That bastard killed my daughter! He killed my baby girl for revenge against me!" He was breathing heavily now.

Chloe touched his arm, to which he roughly pulled away. Chloe held up her hands, "Just calm down Clark! We didn't want to tell you because it was too much for you to handle and way too much for Lois to handle at the time..." Clark looked behind Chloe to see Lois zoned out, sitting on the couch, breathing heavily.

Lois closed her eyes as tears filled them up, she brought her hand up and placed it on her stomach, as she fought herself from breaking down. She winced to herself, as she felt an awful feeling at the pit of her stomach like she was going to throw up; she felt a lump in her throat and successfully choked back her sobs. Her head was shaking. Clark walked towards the couch and knelt in front of Lois. He brought his hand up and gently stroked her hair away from her face. Lois slowly opened her eyes as her tears clouded her vision. Clark cupped her face. "I'm so sorry this happened Lois. This was because of me." He whispered to her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "He's gonna pay." He said with a stern voice, as he stood up. Lois shook her head to herself. She wanted to say something so badly, but she literally felt like she couldn't speak. He turned towards the rest of the league. He spoke through his teeth, "I'm gonna kill him. That son of a bitch of gonna pay!"

Diana spoke up, "Clark you know that killing him for what he did won't make you any better than him. There has to be another way for him to pay."

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" His voice echoed across the room. Everyone fell silent, "The Phantom Zone is useless now! He destroyed it and there's no other way for him to pay. He kill my baby and I'm gonna kill him. And none of you can stop me!" With that, he shot up for the sky, transforming into Superman and listened out for Zod. He flew towards the place where all the chaos laid. Clark landed on the ground and shocked to see the sight before him. It didn't even seem like Metropolis anymore. He looked around to see innocent people lying dead on the ground and fire erupting everywhere; it was like a war zone. Clark continued to walk down the streets when he finally saw Phantoms flying around attacking people. Clark's face tightened once he saw a phantom, he flew towards it and knocked it against a wall. As soon as he did that, his eyes flamed up and he continued to shoot fire at the Phantom who was screaming out in a screeching noise. Clark continued to burn it fiercely until it turned into nothing but ash. Clark lifted his head as he looked around the place. He scanned the area until his eyes finally went to the man he was looking for. He clenched his jaw as his eyes started to flame up again. "Zod." He said in a stern tone.

Zod simply smirked as he stood alone in the middle of the road with his hands behind his back. "Well well Kal-El. You finally showed up without your little friends doing your dirty work for you. I guess that green archer of yours finally gave you my message."

Clark furrowed his brows, confused at what he was talking about, "What did you do with Green Arrow?"

Zod shrugged, "Nothing compared to what I did to your former addition to the El family." He smirked. Clark's fury was starting to build up, his hands balled into fists, "How does it feel Kal-El. To lose something you truly cared for? You took my life away and stashed me into a prison and now... we're all here to pay you back." A sneer reached his lips as Phantoms started to fly around him.

Clark's body started to shake of anger, "You killed my daughter you bastard. _You're_ gonna pay for this!"

Zod let out an evil laugh, "Which daughter? Oh that's right!" He brought out one of his hands from behind his back and held out a white crystal with a thin red line flowing through the center of it inside. "This daughter?" Clark's eyes widened, that was Lily's blood. "It was pretty easy if you ask me. All I had to do was go in the passenger seat of that truck, applied enough pressure into his foot on the gas pedal so that he can hit Ms. Lane with full force. Enough to make her baby bleed. And the rest is history. Your father's prison is nothing but an empty portal now." He shook the crystal in his hand, "And this is as close to your daughter you can get now." He let out a laugh.

Clark body began to shake he screamed out and bolted towards Zod who simply smirked as he took on the full force of Superman.

* * *

><p>Lois continued to stare into space, Chloe sat herself next to her and stroked her back, "Can I get you anything Lo?" Lois slowly shook her head, still in utter shock. Chloe continued to console her as the rest of the league were trying to formulate a plan on what to do next.<p>

"Well that was a disaster. Instead of forming a real plan what does he do? He goes out and is trying to take on Zod recklessly." She heard Bart in the background. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"Calm down Bart." Dinah spoke up, "He's in shock right now. If you found out that someone had killed your child wouldn't you do everything to can to destroy that person?"

Bart ran his hand through his tasselled hair, as he huffed, "Yeah I mean of course I would, but this isn't the time to do that, he could get seriously hurt."

Kara paced back and forth, "John and I should go back and help him."

"No." They all looked up at Bruce, "He can't do this alone, but we can't just go in there without a plan or else... we're all gonna end up like Oliver." They all looked down in sadness.

Lois' head shot up at what Bruce had just said, "What happened to Oliver?" They all turned their attention to her. She had been so preoccupied with dealing with the news of Lily's accident that she didn't even notice that Oliver wasn't here. They all looked back at each other, looking at one another for support on what to tell her. Lois turned her head to face Chloe, who started to tear up. Lois grabbed her hands and looked her cousin in the eye, "Chloe... what happened to Ollie? What aren't you telling me?"

Chloe swallowed hard, "Lois..." she shook her head, how could it get worse than the fact that someone had murdered her daughter. Lois shook her head, boring her eyes into Chloe's waiting for a response. Chloe looked away from Lois and down at their hands, "He's gone Lo."

Lois' eyes were ready to shoot out of their sockets, she held her breath, "What?" She gasped. She shook her head, "No. No it can't be I-" She paused when she realized when she and Clark came in, Chloe walked out of a separate room crying. Lois gulped, "When we first came here... Chloe you were crying is he-" She turned her head towards the doors of the room. "Is he in there?" She stood up and ran towards the room.

"Lois you shouldn't go in there!" Bruce called out. Lois pushed the doors as they swung open. She entered to see a hospital bed with the white sheets covering a body that was lying under it.

She saw Emil standing beside the bed, holding a chart as he looked up in surprise, "Lois... I don't think you should be here-"

"Is that him?" She gasped, as tears started to stream down her face. Her breathing started to pick up as she slowly made her way around the bed. She brought her hands and gripped the edge of the white sheet. She hesitated for a long moment, as she swallowed hard; she lifted up the sheet and gasped as she saw what she was afraid to see. She covered her mouth with her hand as she saw her best friend lying limp on the bed, with his eyes closed. She hesitantly clutched his hand. "Ollie?" She whispered. His hand was cold, and his face had turned pale. Lois started to break down. Oliver was dead. "No... No Ollie please wake up!" She started to hyperventilate. She laid her head against his chest as she sobbed. She lifted her head and softly kissed his hand, she backed away from the body while Emil covered his face with the sheet again.

He turned to face her, "I'm so sorry Lois. I can only imagine what you must be going through. He was severely injured from a Phantom and I'm sure Zod did most of the damage done to him... I did everything I could but his body failed to recover, he was on the verge of dying before he got here." He took off his glasses, "Chloe told me it was best to just stay in this room while they were giving you and Clark the news, even though we didn't know you were gonna be here."

Lois clutched her chest, "We knew this would be too much to handle knowing what you just found out about Zod." She turned around to see Chloe in the doorway, staring back at her. Lois sighed and walked towards her, wrapped her arms around her cousin, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." She felt Chloe hug her back tightly, crying against her. They stood there holding each other for a while. Lois pulled away from her as she cupped her face, "I'm going to get Clark back here and we're going to defeat Zod together Chlo. I promise I'll make sure Ollie's death wasn't for nothing."

Chloe furrowed her brows, "How are you going to convince Clark to work with us?"

Lois blinked slowly, "Don't worry. I know what to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Clark winced as he felt his back slam against the cement wall, crushing against him. Zod slowly walked around him, letting out a chuckle as Clark struggled to get up. "Is that the best you can do Kal-El?" Clark gave him a cold stare as Zod just smirked. "And here I thought you might have some more fight in you than that. I guess everyone's underestimated Earth's mighty saviour. All you have to do to bring him down is kill someone he loves. As simple as that."

Clark sped towards Zod, grabbing him by the neck, tightening his grip on him while Zod kept calm. Clark began to shake with anger, "You haven't seen anything yet!" He pulled back his hand into a fist and smashed it against Zod's face, who went flying back. Clark followed where he fell and body slammed him against the ground. Zod winced at the impact as the pavement cracked against his weight. Clark didn't wait for him to recover; he kept him on the ground as he wrapped his hand around Zod's throat, tightening his grip harder, trembling at how hard he was strangling him. Suddenly, he was surrounded by dozens of Phantoms attacking him. Clark loosened his grip on Zod and fell back as he was being hit with the blows from the Phantoms flying in his face. Zod took this chance to kick him in the stomach which caused him to fly back. He laid on the ground, trying to recover, when suddenly he heard his name being called out.

_Clark..._

He opened his eyes as he looked around, trying to trace the familiar whisper. He followed his surroundings and realized it was a distant voice as he heard his voice being called out again as he recognized the voice, "Lois?"

_Clark I know you can hear me. Please don't do this. You know you can't kill him that's not you. Please come back to me. I'm on the rooftop at Watchtower. I need you Clark. Let us face this together don't do it alone._

Clark let those words sink in. Lois was waiting for him. She was right, they were in this together. He owed her that much. Fighting with Zod like this was getting him nowhere. He looked up to see Zod approaching him. Clark took a deep breath and exhaled a heavy load of his super breath which caused all the Phantoms to fly back a few feet away from him. Enough time for him to get away. He flew up into the night sky and headed towards Lois. Zod stood up as he stared into the sky where Superman flew away; he let out a laugh, "You giving up already! Come back and fight me!" He huffed in anger, knowing full well that he'd be back. Even Zod knew Superman wouldn't give up when it came to his loved ones.

Lois was pacing back and forth around the roof as she kept looking at the night sky, hoping that Clark had listened and was on his way. She heard a swooshing sound behind her as she stopped pacing and turned around. She saw Clark in his Superman costume, staring back at her with sad eyes. She let out a small sob and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she felt his warmth surrounding her. Clark buried his face in her hair, as they embraced each other in silence. Lois stroked the back of his neck, as she let a single tear fall down her cheek. "And we thought the worst was over." She whispered in his ear. At that, Clark finally broke down in her arms, he cried hard as Lois consoled him, tightening her arms around him, wanting to hold him closer to her as she cried as well. She felt Clark shake as he finally let it all out.

"She wasn't supposed to die... it wasn't her time. He killed her to get back at me!" He exclaimed.

Lois closed her eyes, "Shh, don't you dare start blaming yourself again Clark Kent. We just moved past that, there's no way I'm letting you play the guilt trip again..." She pulled away from him and cupped his face as his hands laid on her back. "We're in this together Clark. We both know we did everything we could to keep her safe. And now we're going to do everything we could to bring her justice. Lilly wouldn't want her daddy to kill someone for her."

Clark sighed, his eyes were filled with hatred towards Zod, "But I would, I'd kill for her."

Lois shook her head, "You know that's not who you are. You're a good person, who has an amazing heart. And you're going to avenge her, we both are. But not this way Clark." Clark closed his eyes as he started to calm down; his anger disappeared once he was with Lois again. Lois swallowed hard before she spoke, "Oliver's dead Clark..."

Clark's head shot up, his jaw dropped, "What?"

Lois had tears in her eyes, "Zod killed him... he's gone."

Clark felt it was getting hard for him to breathe once he heard the news that his good friend had died, "I can't... Oliver's... Lois how do you expect me to stop Zod without killing him!" He spoke the last words through his teeth as he turned away from Lois. His anger started to boil up inside him, running his fingers through his hair.

Lois walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Oliver died protecting Metropolis. He died trying to bring justice. We're going to do the same thing." She gulped, fighting back her tears, "Clark, let me help you. We need each other now more than ever. I think I might know a way to stop Zod." Clark turned around, showing her she had his full attention. Lois continued, "We have to go to the Fortress. I'm sure Jor-El has a way to fix the Phantom Zone and put an end to Zod's vendetta."

Clark sighed, "I don't know Lois. We don't know if he even has the answers..."

"Clark, your father built that Phantom Zone on his own. Obviously he would've expected things to backfire in the future and he was probably prepared for that. We'll never know if we don't try. You have to go to the Fortress and ask him for help. If there's ANY way to fix this."

Clark looked down and thought for a while, he lifted his head back up as he stared into her eyes, "You'll come with me?"

Lois nodded her head, "Always." Clark nodded; he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace once again.

"We're doing this for Oliver and Lilly. We're gonna do them justice." Lois nodded against his chest.

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark went back down to Watchtower, where the entire league was surrounding the computer screens, trying to form a plan. They all looked up to see Clark with surprise on their faces. Bruce stopped what he was doing on the computer and ran towards him, "You're back! Did you defeat Zod already?" He looked from Clark to Lois, wondering what had made Clark come back.<p>

Clark squeezed Lois' hand beside him as he spoke, "Not exactly. Lois and I are going to the Fortress and see if Jor-El has any way of fixing the Phantom Zone again so that we can seal them all back..." He swallowed hard, his eyes went to everyone in the room, "I'm gonna need all your help. While we're at the Fortress, I'm gonna need you guys to fight of the Phantoms as much as you can. They need to be distracted so that I can face Zod alone without any of them cutting in to help. Chloe and Oliver built a vault filled with Kryptonite weapons back when the Kandorians were here so you can use those to defend yourselves." He turned to face Kara, "You probably shouldn't be around the site since it'll affect you too. You'll be vulnerable."

Kara raised her brow, "What do you expect me to do? Sit back and do nothing?"

Clark took a deep breath, "You can stay here with Chloe. She shouldn't be alone right now after everything that's happened..." He looked back at Chloe, who looked distressed on the couch.

Bruce crossed his arms, "How long will you two be gone for?"

Clark shook his head, "I really don't know."

Bruce nodded his head, and gripped his shoulder, "You do what you gotta do Clark. We'll help you in any way we can." He turned towards Chloe, "So where are those weapons?"

Dinah stepped towards him, "I know where they are, I'll take you guys to them. Diana doesn't really need them, her strength is just as equivalent and so is John's." She turned to face the rest of the team, "Is everyone ready?" They all nodded as they followed Dinah out of Watchtower.

Bart stopped in front of Clark, "Good luck amigo. We'll give it all we got to kick those Phantom asses. Just don't do anything stupid like that again." He smirked at the last comment.

Clark nodded, "Thank you Bart. You too." He gave him a hug, patting each other on the back before Bart joined Black Canary. Bruce gave both Lois and Clark a nod before leaving as well.

John walked towards Clark and Lois, "If you two need anything from me, just say the word. I actually still have my red crystal with me that can seal the Phantoms into a different dimension with no escape. Basically like a black hole so that'll be able to buy you guys some time and eliminate most of them."

Lois nodded at John, "Thank you." John gave them both a smile and walked out.

Clark walked towards Chloe and placed his hands on her shoulders, speaking softly, "I'm so sorry Chlo. Don't worry, I'm gonna do everything I can to stop Zod. Ollie will be avenged." Chloe nodded as her tears fell down her cheeks, Clark wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug before he pulled away and turned to Lois. "You ready?" Lois nodded as she took a deep breath. Clark picked her up in his arms and sped off to the Arctic where the Fortress was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Jor-El!" Clark called out his father's name in the Fortress as Lois stood a few feet away from him, looking up and listening for an answer. After a while, the Fortress started to glow and they heard his voice.

"Hello my son. It's been a long time."

Clark sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I haven't come by, there's just been so much that's been going on. I have a problem back in Metropolis that I need your help on. Zod is back from the Phantom Zone. He used my daughter's blood and a crystal from your Fortress to release the rest of them..."

"I am aware of the situation you speak of. Zod did come to my Fortress and created a tear in the gateway to the Phantom Zone... I am deeply sorry for your loss Kal-El. I am deeply saddened that I have lost my grandchild." Lois closed her eyes and looked down, sadness overwhelming her as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

Clark took a deep breath, "Is there any way to fix this. I need to stop Zod and the crystal you gave me doesn't work anymore. Do you have any way of fixing this?"

There was a pause before Jor-El spoke, "I'm sorry Kal-El, but Zod created a rip in that dimension of the portal, there is no way to fix that. The Phantom Zone is gone..."

Lois' lips parted as she took in what he said, Clark raised his eyebrows as he spoke, "So you're saying there's no way to defeat the Phantoms?"

There was no answer at first, Lois rolled her eyes as she was getting frustrated, "Oh for crying out loud Jor-El! You built that Fortress, you should've come prepared for something like this! Zod is out for revenge on Clark and is destroying Metropolis! People are dying right now as we speak! My daughter, your granddaughter died because of this! Don't tell me that her life has gone to waste like this!" Her voice started to crack as she choked back, "Zod can't win! I won't let him take pleasure with what he's done! Please Jor-El... If there's ANY way to stop this... ANY way at all please tell us..."

There was a long pause as they waited for an answer from Jor-El. Clark wrapped his arm around Lois' waist, while they waited. Finally, Jor-El spoke up, "There is a way, but it's risky."

Lois held her breath as Clark spoke, "What is it?"

A white crystal started to float in front of them, "You can alter time, back to before Zod caused the tear. Use this crystal; you will also need the crystal Zod has with him with your daughter's blood in it. Use this and the crystal he used to create the tear. Once you have both crystals you must merge them together which will alter time back and fix the tear, concealing all the Phantoms back."

Clark took a deep breath and grabbed the crystal in his hand, Jor-El continued to speak, "I must warn you Kal-El, altering time is always risky, there is always a chance something can go wrong, but you've had enough experience with time to know those risks... I assure you that regardless of how many people have died; more than one life can be spared with this."

Clark nodded, Lois put a hand on his shoulder, as he turned his head towards her, "You did good Lo."

Lois smiled at him, "So did you." He softly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Jor-El." Clark called out, grateful for his father.

"Be safe my son, you too Lois." With that, they were on their way back to Metropolis.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Metropolis<em>

Clark had super sped back to Watchtower as he put Lois back on the ground. Chloe and Kara stood up and walked towards them. Lois turned to face Clark, confused at what they were doing back at Watchtower. Clark stared back at her and said, "You stay here. I'm going back to get the crystal from Zod."

Lois' jaw dropped as she grabbed his arm, "No way! I'm coming with you!"

Clark sighed, "Lois it's too dangerous."

Lois shook her head in disbelief, "I don't care Clark, I want to be there with you. What happened to us facing this together?"

Clark tilted his head as he cupped her cheek, "Lois... I don't know if I can live with myself if anything ever happened to you. You're not gonna be safe there and I know that Zod will go after you if you were there and if I don't make it in time to..." He didn't dare finish that sentence, he sighed, "I already lost one girl I loved, please do me a favour and don't be another one."

Lois sighed of defeat, she looked down, "Please be safe." She whispered.

The corner of his mouth curved up, "Always am." He softly pressed his lips against hers for a long while before he pulled away to face her again, "See you on the other side." She smirked as he sped off. Her smile faded as worry overwhelmed her.

Clark sped towards the streets of Metropolis again as he saw civilians screaming and running away as buildings were burning down and cars were blown up around him. He turned to see the entire league trying to fight off hundreds if not thousands of Phantoms flying around them, he suddenly felt intense pain at the pit of his stomach. He yelped as he knelt to the ground as his friends were holding kryptonite weapons around him. "Clark!" Victor ran towards him, after shooting his crossbow at a Phantom who yelped in pain and fell to the ground in agony. Victor threw away the cross bow and knelt beside him.

Clark struggled to speak, "Where's Zod?"

_Right here_

Clark turned his head towards the direction where he heard his voice and ran towards it, away from the league who was fighting off the Phantoms. Victor stood back staring at Clark flying off, he suddenly felt Martian Manhunter gripping his shoulder, "Where is he going?"

"He's going after Zod. I guess he's found a way to beat him."John watched out for Clark while he was fighting off the Phantom's, trying to get rid of them so Clark can face him one on one.

Clark came to a halt once he was again face to face with his enemy. Zod stood there with a smirk on his face, "I knew you'd come back." He held out his hand and gestured for Clark to come, "Let's dance." Clark took all the power he had in him and sprung towards Zod.

* * *

><p>Lois was pacing all around Watchtower, she was getting more and more impatient, she huffed, "What the hell is taking them so long?"<p>

Kara walked up to Lois, "Lois it's only been 5 minutes..."

Lois scowled at her, "To Kryptonians that's like 5 hours!" She sighed, "It shouldn't be taking this long." She put her hands on her hips as she looked out the window.

Chloe walked around Watchtower, trying to contact the league, getting updates on what was going on, "Batman is everything alright?"

There was a beeping sound coming from the computer screen, "Batman in. We're still fighting off the Phantoms, we've gotten some, but it's only like an eighth of them it's like a whole flock of them coming from every corner."

Chloe sighed, as Lois tried to stay calm, "Any sign of Clark?"

"Victor here. I saw Clark, he's heading his way towards Zod they're doing their showdown right now." Lois rubbed her forehead, her heartbeat started to race as she continued to get more anxious.

"I need to lie down. Kara let me know if they give us any other updates." Chloe walked up the stairs out of their sight as Lois was left alone with Kara.

Kara watched Lois stare out the window and furrowed her brows, "What did Clark go to do Lois? What did Jor-El tell him?"

Lois took a deep breath, "He gave Clark a crystal to alter time, to go back to before the Phantoms were released and stop Zod."

Kara thought for a moment, she raised her eyebrows, "That means Oliver can be saved, and the rest of Metropolis and even..."

Lois lifted her head up, as she turned to face Kara, whose eyes lightened up, Lois swallowed hard, "I don't know yet. I'm not expecting anything. I just want Zod to be gone forever..." She sighed, waiting was never her forte she couldn't help it anymore, she had to go to Clark. She tried to find a way to get there without being stopped by Kara. "Hey Kara, I'm sort of overwhelmed with everything that's been going on would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

Kara nodded as she gave her a faint smile, "Sure."

As soon as Kara was out of sight, Lois ran towards a cabinet and took out a led box. Once she had the box she ran as fast as she could out of Watchtower. She managed to run a couple blocks away from Watchtower until she was stopped abruptly by a furious Kara standing in front of her, "Lois what the hell do you think you're doing? Clark clearly told you he doesn't want you anywhere near that site and you're still gonna go? Don't you think he's been through enough and now you're going to worry him sick knowing you're not safe!"

Lois rolled her eyes, "I don't want the third degree Kara. Clark needs me and he may not admit it, but I know he needs me right now. I knew you weren't gonna just let me go and I'm sorry for doing this." She took out the green meteor rock out of the led box and held it towards Kara, who yelped in pain, trying to get as far away as she can from it.

"What are you doing?" She fell to the ground, holding her stomach, yelling out in agony. She was straining to speak.

Lois sighed, "I'm really sorry Kara, but I can't have you stop me!" She put the rock a few feet away from her, so that it wouldn't kill her, but close to make Kara weak enough not to stop her. "Don't worry, in a few minutes, you're gonna be somewhere else in another time... probably where you were 2 months ago." She took a deep breath and bolted towards the site where the fight was happening. Kara felt like she was strapped against the ground as she watched Lois run away. She used all her might to try and roll away from the rock.

Meanwhile, Clark tumbled back as Zod punched him in the gut. He stood up as he x-rayed him. The crystal was still in his jacket pocket. Clark was breathing heavily as Zod approached him, "Any last requests before I destroy you Kal-El?"

Clark smirked, "Just one. Give me your crystal." Zod raised his eyebrow, "All I want is to be close to my daughter again. And you have her DNA; I want to at least hold it before I go."

Zod began to laugh, "You're pathetic you know that? So desperate to be with the one you love that you'd settle for nothing more than her blood?" He shook his head to himself, "I'm not going to grant you that. I want you to die in misery."

Clark sighed, "Then I'm not finished with you." With that, he shot fire through his eyes towards Zod as he deflected it. Clark got frustrated as he grabbed Zod by the arms and shot up to the sky with him. They were fighting each other in the air. Clark laid a couple punches to his face as Zod hurled himself right into Clark's stomach, causing him to fly back.

"Clark!" His eyes widened once he heard her voice. A voice that felt like it was too close for his liking. He reluctantly looked down to see Lois standing in the middle of the streets.

Clark held his breath, "Lois?" He was distracted that he didn't see Zod forcing his elbow in his back that caused him to fall straight down to the ground. His fall created a giant hole in the ground as he struggled to crawl out. He was covered with dirt and blood. Lois ran towards him as she knelt in front of him.

"Clark! Are you okay?" She cupped his face.

Clark abruptly grabbed her arms which slightly made her wince, "What the hell do you think you're doing here Lois! I told you to STAY AWAY!"

Lois huffed, "Since when have I been able to listen to anyone! Clark no matter what you say I am not leaving your side. Human or no human, I am vowing to fight with you and I am not going to just sit and wait at home and be an army wife while her husband is in battle. I am not one to hope for your safe return at times like this. I am here to stand by you." She gulped, "This may be the last time we get to be here together. I'll always look out for you." Clark stared back at her as she wiped the dirt off his face. It wasn't until they heard Zod land behind him did he rip his gaze off her.

Zod sighed with a sneer on his face, "Well well, if it isn't Lois Lane coming to her man's rescue. How's motherhood?"

Lois gave him a death stare, wishing so badly she brought the green meteor rock with her instead of using on Kara. She turned her attention back to Clark, "Go get him Clark. I believe in you." Clark nodded and kissed her fiercely as he stood up to face Zod, his strength returning to him. He realized he was right all along, Lois gave him strength.

As he was about to attack again, ready to aim for his jacket, Kara suddenly sprung from behind Zod and tackled him to the ground. Lois gasped as she saw Kara attacking Zod. She managed to get away from the meteor rock. Zod struggled against her grip as Kara ripped open his jacket and pulled out the crystal from his pocket. "Kal-El!" She threw the crystal towards Clark, to which he caught. He turned towards Lois whose eyes widened. She nodded towards him as he took out the other crystal out of his utility belt. Lois grabbed his arm encouragingly as Clark was about to merge the crystals together.

Seeing this, Zod used all his force to get Kara off of him. "NO!" He stood up and super sped towards Clark and Lois. Kara still had a hold of his back and was being dragged along with him. Right at the moment Clark merged the two crystals together Zod leaped towards the crystal and wrapped his hands around it along with Clark's.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Lois looked around as she saw light emitting from the crystals as it got bigger when she found herself bathed in a warm white light and heard a shrill scream in her ear. She closed her eyes shut as her whole world turned into a white light; the shrill scream was as loud as Black Canary's screams. She squeezed her eyes shut as the scream was ringing in her ears. She suddenly felt like she was floating. Her hands felt empty as she realized they weren't holding Clark's arm anymore. Her heartbeat started to race, she didn't dare open her eyes as the image before her was still a bright white light blinding her. Suddenly she felt something hard and metal like in her right hand. She didn't feel like she was standing anymore, she felt more like she was strapped down to a chair. The shrill scream had stopped, and Lois felt like she was back. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Once she had, her breathing started to race like she was hyperventilating. She was indeed back in Metropolis, and it was night time, but the roads were quiet, and peaceful... almost as if the war with the Phantoms never happened. No burning buildings, no screaming civilians running around, and no blood spilt. It felt like a normal night. Lois furrowed her eyebrows. She was alone and she was sitting in the driver's seat of a car, her car. Her eyes widened as she saw she was holding up her keys towards the ignition, the tip of the key a millimetre away from the opening of the ignition. Lois' hand trembled to which she released her hand, as her keys fell to the ground beside her feet. She looked around her as she trembled with the shock of where she was. She looked out the window to see any sign of Zod or Clark, but was interrupted when she hissed as a sudden pain went through her stomach. She froze as she recognized that type of pain. Her eyes slowly went down to her stomach and let out a loud gasp at the sight of her large belly. She felt like she was going to pass out. Lois was pregnant again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The second Clark made the two crystals touch, he saw Zod's furious face leap towards the crystal, trying to grab it. He saw Zod's hand wrap around the crystals before everything went white. He wasn't sure what had happened, whether it had worked and he was travelling through time right now, or Zod had stopped it and transported him into another dimension. He was bathed in a white light, it made him feel warm inside. He suddenly heard a high pitched shrill scream going into his ears. He covered his ears in pain at the shrieking sound ringing in his ears almost like an echo. He realized he wasn't near Lois anymore. He couldn't feel her hand on his arm and he suddenly got worried at what could've happened to her. The brightness of the light had gotten even brighter to a point where he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore without being blinded. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt like he had caught his breath and in that moment he felt his feet touch the ground. He felt like he had been pushed as he took a couple steps forwards in a fast pace. He managed to stop himself as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He took a deep breath as he looked around. He was standing in the middle of the streets of Metropolis. A normal looking Metropolis night. His brows furrowed as he watched people walk past him as if nothing had happened. He turned around to see himself standing in front of _Swann Jewels_, the jewellery store where he was supposed to go with Lois to pick out wedding bands that night...

Clark's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him. He had altered time, back to when Zod had caused the tear in the Phantom Zone. The day he caused the tear was the day he took to key to open it, Lilly's blood. He had altered time back to night Zod caused Lois' accident. He remembered calling her at 9 saying to meet him here in an hour, but she was over a half hour late that night...

Clark brought his wrist up to his face and looked at his watch which read "April 15, 2012- 10:32pm" He inhaled deeply as he looked forward, "Lois!" he hissed as he sped off towards where she would be as fast as his feet could take him.

* * *

><p>Lois started to breathe heavily as she continued to stare down at her belly. She couldn't believe it; she hesitated for a moment before she slightly placed her hand on the top of her belly, barely touching it. It was then when she felt a painful nudge from the inside, as if she had read her mind. Lois gasped as she started to laugh and cry hysterically at the same time. She started to caress her stomach as she felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Tears continued to stream down her face. "Oh my god... Lily. It's okay baby, momma's here. You're okay..." She whispered to her belly as she felt yet another nudge. She couldn't express how good it felt to feel that familiar pain again. It meant her daughter was here again. She was in her body again, she was alive. She covered her mouth with her hand as she cried to herself while her face hurt from smiling so much as she sat in her car.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a swooshing sound outside of her car. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window, "Clark!" She said under her breath as she rapidly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. She found herself standing alone in the middle of the streets. She looked around for Clark as she was sure she heard a swoosh which only meant he had super sped towards her. She furrowed her brows when she didn't see him. She turned around and her heart stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. Her hand protectively went to her stomach as she stood frozen in front of Zod a few feet away from her. "You're still here..."

He was breathing loudly, and looked angry as hell as his shoulders moved up and down at the pace of his breathing. His eyes started to flame up. Lois took one cautious step back; Zod followed her lead and took one step forward, which made Lois come to a halt. Zod's hand balled up into a fist, "You went back in time. I touched the crystal so it wouldn't seal me back." Zod pierced his eyes in her, "Clark took away all the Phantoms... and the key is alive again!" He spat out his last words.

Lois looked at him with hard, cold eyes as he spoke, "You're reign of terror is over Zod. You're done here. Clark won, and you lost." She had a smirk on her face as she spoke, lifting her head up in confidence.

Zod gave a silent chuckled as he took another step forward, to which Lois slowly took a step away from him. "Is that so? It doesn't matter. You can go back in time all you want, I can still do the same thing and kill your precious little daughter."

Lois gritted her teeth, "Over my dead body!"

Zod let out a sneer, "Oh I intend on it..."

Lois shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. The Phantom Zone is sealed again and no matter what you do, we will know how to defeat you now. It's over Zod!"

Zod started to shake, anger boiling up inside of him, "NO! IT WILL NEVER BE OVER SO LONG AS I'M HERE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Suddenly, in super speed, before Lois could even blink, Zod whipped out a kryptonite dagger and swung it right towards her. She held her breath once she saw it a few inches away from her.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around her belly, trying to protect her daughter as she felt herself being weakened as the dagger came closer and closer to her. She shut her eyes closed. Suddenly, she didn't feel the power of the kryptonite weakening her anymore. Lois felt strong hands gripping her arms, it felt like they were pulling down on her arms, trying to drag her down. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Clark's face was a mere inches from hers; only his face looked like he was in agonizing pain. Tears started to form in her widened eyes as she shook her head slowly, her lips started to tremble as she started back at Clark, who was breathing heavily, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "Clark..." She slowly whispered.

Clark struggled to speak, "You're okay..." His breath caught in his throat as he fell against her. Lois quickly caught him in her arms as she fell to the ground with him. She saw the kryptonite dagger sticking out of his back while the rest of the blade was pierced inside of him. Lois began to scream out as she cradled Clark's head in her arms.

"CLARK! CLARK! NO! PLEASE NO!" She began to cry hard as she lifted up Clark's head and leaned her forehead against his.

Clark felt her tears on his face. He strained to bring up his hand to cup her cheek. He stared back into her tear filled eyes as he gave her a weak smile. "Take care of our girl..." he spoke softly, choking on his breath.

Lois shook her head, "NO! No don't you dare give up you hear me! She needs her father! I need you! Please don't leave me please! I can't live without you Clark!"

Clark sighed slowly, "I love you..." his eyes slowly closed as his breathing started to slow down.

Lois shook her head, gripping each side of his face hard, "No Clark!" She felt his hand slip from her cheek as it fell limp to the ground, "Don't leave me!" She screamed out as loud as her voice can allow her to as she cradled his head close to her chest as she continued to cry out with her dead fiancé in her arms.

Lois was too distraught to notice Zod was hovering over her from behind. He smirked at the sight of the dead Clark Kent. Now all he had to do was to destroy the last child of Krypton. Lois continued to hold Clark in her arms that she didn't notice Zod behind her bringing his fist up, ready to hit her down with full force.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add a little "Dum dum duuuuuummmm" to the end of that chapterrr:P I know what you guys are thinkingg, this girl cant give these two a break for a seconddd:P! theres a few more tricks i have up my sleevess soo stay tunedd for some more chaptersss, the story's not finishedd yett;) BTW i loveee ALL your commentss soo pleasee voicee your comments and thoughts about this chapterrr:)!<strong>

**I knoww this was a shortt ass chapterr so ill try my bestt to make the next onee a longer readd:)!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Hey heyyy:D!**

**Soo i knoww the last chapter was sooooo shorttt so this is a significantly long enough chapterr I really hope you enjoy what i've writtenn!**

**As for your reviewss, thankk you soo much for the feedback and i love how much everyones getting into it. ****I'm glad i'm not keeping you guys waiting too long for the updates I must sayy i know how you guys feel when there are some realllyy amazing stories out there and your still waiting for it to be updatedd when its been MONTHS since the last updatee. I really dont like waiting eitherr so i make sure to deliverr and i'm glad you guys are all satisfiedd with the amount of updates i put upp. even though i leave some chapters with major cliffhangerss:)!**

**Enjoyy the chapterr:D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Clark stared up at his fiancé as he cupped her face. He felt her warm tears falling on his cheek, feeling the Kryptonite flow into his body as his system started to shut down. This was it. This was the end. He started to inhale deeply as he said his last words, "I love you..."

He saw her shaking her head, continuing to cry as the vision of her face started to get blurry in his eyes, "No Clark!" He heard her voice begin to get muffled; he couldn't make out the last words she said to him before he closed his eyes and felt his hand fall from her face. He began to feel himself once again be bathed in a warm white light. Suddenly sensing the feeling of flowing in water, he felt at peace. It was a warm sensation. In that moment, he felt as though he was flying through a vortex and then it stopped.

Clark heard the sound of a light breeze washing over his face. He felt his feet grounded as he realized he was standing up. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see himself standing outside of the Kent Farm in Smallville at broad daylight. He furrowed his brows, unsure of how he got here. Was it a dream? He started to walk towards his house. Once he had entered, it was quiet. Too quiet. As if it had been abandoned. "Lois? Mom?" He called out, but there was no response. Clark blinked as he was confused as to what he was doing in Smallville. He walked outside of his house and towards the barn. He called out Lois' name again as he stood in front of the entrance of the barn, listening to the sound of a horse whinnying.

Clark took a step forward and came to an abrupt stop as he saw a figure in the farm. He could tell it was the figure of a woman. She was pretty tall and slender looking. He watched her as she was petting his horse. He furrowed his brows as he took another step forward, "Lois?"

The girl turned her head towards Clark's direction, but he couldn't see her face as it was covered by a shadow. The girl turned back to her horse and continued to pet his nose. She eventually stopped and slowly made her way towards Clark. Clark looked at her cautiously as she walked towards him. She made her way outside the barn as the sun shone on her face. It wasn't Lois.

Clark raised his eyebrow as he looked the girl up and down. She looked young, around the age of 17 or 18. She had long brown hair, which was tied back into a ponytail and hung down her back. Her eyes were a piercing green blue color, much like his own. He watched her as she stood in front of him, a grin creeped up on her face as she watched him try and figure her out. She slowly blinked as she continued to grin back at him, Clark kept a stern face. "Hi daddy."

Clark blinked as he felt like just got the wind blown out of him. He blinked a couple of times as the girl simply continued to stare back, with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to make the next move. Clark opened his mouth, but strained to make a word out, "W-what did you just say?"

Her smile widened, "I would say it hurts that you don't recognize your own daughter but that requires you even knowing what I look like." She shrugged, "Well here I am..."

Clark's jaw dropped, "Lily...H-how... why am I here?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Well... today I heard someone left this earth. That someone disappeared, and left no mark here... at least not in my life he didn't."

"So I'm dead..."

She pressed her lips together, "Sort of... you're pretty much in the border of the afterlife."

He shook his head, "So what are you? An angel? A dream?"

Lily let out a small chuckle, "Now that would be something, to have earned a halo on my head, but since I've got mom's genes I think we both know that would never happen cause she is far from an angel."

Clark smirked to himself, "She is... one of a kind."

Lily pursed her lips, "Yep, she's the best." She gave him a small smile as she walked past him; he turned to watch her walk past him and followed beside her.

"I don't understand. How are you here right now... is this all in my head or something?"

"Well I'm pretty much a subconscious of myself in your memory." The look on his face was clear confusion. He saw her roll her eyes exactly the same way Lois does. "What, you can alter through time and space but others can't? We're in a whole different world where anything's possible. A world before death, but it's in your mind. You pretty much asked for me."

"Why?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Hello! Cause I'm awesome!" She started to laugh to herself as Clark smiled at his daughter.

"So what are we doing here Lily?"

Lily shook her head, "You know you ask too many questions. Why don't you just sit back and let the cards unfold themselves..." She gestured her hands in front of her face in a voodoo style. Once she stopped, they stood there in silence together. Lily took a deep breath, "I'm more like a guide...You left me daddy..." she said in a soft whisper.

Clark's lips parted, "What do you mean?"

The corner of her lip twitched up, "You just took a kryptonite knife for me and mom... you died for me..."

Clark's lips parted as he inhaled deeply, "I would do it again you know... I'd let that knife stab me again if it meant saving you and your mother."

Lily shook her head smiling, "That's what I love about you. You know people talk all the time about how much they're willing to sacrifice for the ones they love, but you... you would literally sacrifice everything for me."

Clark took a step towards her and cupped her face with both his hands. He stared intently into her eyes and saw himself in them, "Look at you. You're so beautiful, and you've grown up... well grown up in my head I guess..."

She wrapped her hand around his, "You and mom gave me a second chance at life again. You two gave me a chance to be able to grow up into the daughter you've always dreamed of having..." she shrugged, "Even if there are times I end up butting heads with mom." Clark chuckled at that. Lily bit her bottom lip, "You're gonna miss so much if you stay here daddy. I don't want to live my life without you in it. I need you. Mom needs you."

Clark dropped his hands to his side and began to walk away from her, looking into the distance, "I know you do... but it was either me or you, and I can't live in a world where I've lost you both."

Sadness swept across her face, "What about a life we have to live without you? That hurts just as much."

Clark felt a lump in his throat, "If this is the price I have to pay to keep you alive, then I'll gladly accept it."

Lily smirked, "That's sweet of you to say daddy... and just a tad sappy" Clark rolled his eyes at her, "But you can't just leave me like that. You think you kept us safe by taking that knife for us? I need my father. Who's gonna teach me how to fly? How to control my powers, how to always look for the good in everyone..."

Clark dropped his head down, "I know... it's not fair to you." Lily stood in silence, watching him as he spoke, "Why Lily... why do these bad things keep happening to us?"

Lily walked beside him and held his hand, "Bad things happen to good people sometimes daddy. Life kicks you around sometimes. It scares you, and it beats you up... but there's a day when you realize you're not just a survivor, you're a fighter. So fight daddy. Fight to stay in our lives again." She squeezed his hand as he lifted his head up to stare back at her.

"Where did you learn that from?"

A grin appeared on her face, "Those words were said to you once from someone else I love when things got hard for you one time."

Clark thought for a moment and realized what she meant, "Bruce told me something along those words the day we lost you..."

She nodded, "Uncle Bruce sure has a way of finding the right thing to say during hard times. You're lucky to have him being there for you." Clark grabbed her face and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger on her longer.

"I don't want to leave you. Ever. I want to live to be your father." He spoke as he pulled back a strand of her hair behind her ear, "But I can't..."

"Well I can tell you one thing. If you don't go back, mom won't ever forgive you and she will personally find a way to bring you back just so she can kick your ass!" Clark began to laugh at that, to which she joined in to laugh.

"I don't doubt that. That's why I love her so much..." Lilly nodded, Clark took a deep breath, "How do I stop this Lilly? How can I go back?"

Lily raised her brow, "You're really asking your own daughter for the answers? Just because I'm a subconscious doesn't mean I can tell you everything." Clark looked down as she smirked at him. "The truth is whatever happens next is up to you. Whether you choose to fight to stay alive or not. You can't just question something like that. You have to learn to believe in it. In the meantime I get to keep you company."

A smile creeped up on his face, "I'm not complaining there." Lilly chuckled as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the house.

"But if you even think about walking into that white light you see around the corner I won't ever forgive you." She kinked her eyebrow up and it reminded him of Lois.

He nodded his head as they continued to walk, "Deal." They walked up to the porch swing as Clark raised his eyebrows at her, "Now what?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she sat down on the porch swing, "Just sit here with me for a while" She patted the seat next to her, to which Clark sat. He extended his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she laid her head against him. He sat there with his daughter in his arms in silence as they took in the scenery of the Kent farm. He closed his eyes and rested his check against the top of her head. "This is exactly how I pictured my life would be... with you, and with your mother. We would move back to Smallville and raise you here. Get you into Smallville High. You'd probably carry out the Torch there just like your aunt Chloe... maybe go to Met U to study Journalism. If you're anything like your mother you tend to have a need to find the truth no matter how dangerous it is..." They both laughed together, "That was the kind of life I want for you. It doesn't matter what you do in life Lily, as long as you're happy and safe."

Lily smirked, "I wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for you. You still have so much to teach me. Mine isn't the only life you've saved. You save millions of people every day. You're not done yet daddy. As long as you believe in that, I believe you'll come back to me." Clark took a deep breath and stroked his daughter's arm. "In the meantime, let's just have this for now." They sat together in silence for a long moment. Clark felt himself at peace, having this moment with Lily. If it was the only moment he would have with her, he would cherish it. In whatever world he was in at this moment.

_"Don't leave me!"_ His eyes shot open as he heard Lois' voice echoing in his ears.

"Did you hear that?" He took his arms off her and stood up, searching around the barn for Lois. He began pacing around until he stopped to face Lily, who stared at him blankly. Clark furrowed his brows at her and held out his hands, "Lily? Don't you hear your mother?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Of course I do daddy. I'm experiencing what she's feeling right this moment..." She slowly stood up and walked over to the front door. Turning the knob, Clark followed her close behind as she pushed the door open not to the entrance to his house, but of Metropolis.

Lily led the way as Clark found himself standing in the streets of Metropolis at night. It was an all too familiar scene as he turned around in circles flabbergasted, wondering how he got from Smallville to Metropolis by just walking through a door. He turned to face the scene that Lily was facing as well, as his eyes widened at the scene, "What is this?" He huffed.

Lily blinked, keeping her eyes on her mother crouched down in tears holding Clark in her arms, "This is what's going on right now in the real world daddy. You died, and you left mom like this..."

Clark shook his head rapidly, eyes welling up in tears, "No..." he breathed out. He watched himself lying dead in her arms as she continued to cry hysterically.

"You thought you were saving us by taking that knife... but Zod's still there to finish what he started..." Clark watched as fury started to emerge in him as he watched Zod come up behind Lois, with a sinister grin on his face.

Clark took a deep breath and ran towards him; he was ready to tackle him when he gasped as he went right through Zod's body, falling to the ground. He got back up to his feet abruptly, breathing heavily in fear, "What the-"

Lily shook her head slowly, "There's nothing you can do daddy. You're not there anymore... all you can do is watch."

Clark's breathing started to race, "This can't be happening! NO!" He screamed out as he watched Zod bring his hand up to a fist, ready to bring it down on Lois, who didn't even notice him behind her.

* * *

><p>"Clark... Please wake up, I'm begging you..." She whispered in his ear as she continued to cradle his face, rocking back and forth in tears.<p>

Zod stood behind her with his fist up in the air; "You're mine now" He spoke through his teeth with a crooked smile on his face. Right when he brought his fist down in full force towards Lois' head, he suddenly felt intense pain flowing through his body. He screamed out in pain as he felt like he was being electrocuted.

Once she heard his screams, Lois whipped her head around to see Zod hovering over her in pain, with Martian Manhunter standing behind Zod, John's eyes were glowing red as his hand was pierced against his back. In the blink of an eye, she saw Zod opening his eyes and bore his eyes into hers, his face wore an agonizing look as he suddenly was surrounded in a flash of red light and disappeared in the blink of an eye. John's eyes stopped glowing red as he held out the red crystal he used to suck Zod into. He took a deep breath and knelt beside her, "Are you okay Lois?"

Lois' face cringed as she rested her cheek against Clark's head, "Clark...Clark..." She was sobbing so much that she couldn't make out a word, she swallowed hard, "Zod- Zod st-stabbed h-him! I-" She started to break down, as she took fistfuls of his hair in her hands. Her body started to shake. She suddenly felt two hands gripping her shoulders as she opened her eyes to find Kara, who was a mere inches from her face.

"Lois. I know you're in shock right now, but you're going to need to take that knife out of Clark. It's the only way to bring him back. I can't touch it cause I'll be affected by the Kryptonite. You need to do this Lois. Can you do that?" Kara's eyes stared intently into Lois' as she spoke slowly, getting Lois to comprehend what she needed to do. Lois slowly nodded her head. Kara nodded to her in response, as she stood up and slowly back away from them.

"You can do this Lois. Pull the dagger out of him." John said encouragingly. Lois' hand was shaking so much as she brought it up to the handle. She gripped the handle of the dagger and started pulling on it. It turns out it was harder to pull out than she thought.

"You need to pull it harder Lois." Kara said from afar. Frustrated, Lois pulled as hard as she could, and the dagger whipped out of his body completely, exposing the Kryptonite blade. Kara stumbled back as she felt it start to weaken her. Lois tossed it away on the opposite side Kara was standing. She cupped Clark's face, watching him lay limp, with his eyes closed, almost as if he was sleeping.

"H-he's not waking up..." She said, panic rising in her voice.

John moved in closer, "It's because it's night time right now. He needs the sun to be able to heal. I've done it before, I can take him."

"No John. I'll take him." John looked up at Kara. "If you take him, you'll lose your powers again. It's best if I take him. You stay here with Lois while he heals." She kneels down in front of Lois, "Lois you need to let me take him now. I'll fly him up to the sun, he'll heal."

Lois nodded, reluctantly letting him go. Kara put his arm around her shoulders as she lifted him up easily as if he was as light as a feather. Before she made any other motion, Lois got up and grabbed Kara's arm, "You better bring him back alive Kara." She said in a stern tone. Kara took a deep breath and nodded at her before she shot for the sky, all the way past Earth's atmosphere, towards the sun as Clark hung on to her.

* * *

><p>Clark watched helplessly as Zod was bringing his fist down on Lois, suddenly seeing him surrounded in a flash of red light and being sucked into the crystal John was holding. Clark sighed of relief as he closed his eyes, trying not to think of the scenario if John hadn't saved her. He shook his head, he felt so helpless just watching. John knelt down next to Lois, although he couldn't tell what he was telling her. He suddenly jumped when Kara suddenly appeared right beside him, but didn't acknowledge him, for he was in a different plane of existence than them. Suddenly, a flash of white light blinded him as he covered his eyes from it. As he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the middle of the field in Smallville. He spun around to see Lily standing behind him, with a sympathetic stare. "What's going on Lily?"<p>

Lily shrugged, "You got to see what we're going through without you. Even though you died for us, you didn't take away that threat. You gave Zod exactly what he wanted. You dead."

Clark sighed as he dipped his head down, "What was I supposed to do? Let it hit you and your mother instead. It was me or you. What do you expect from me?"

"Why leap in front of it?" She took a step towards him, "You made a sacrifice you didn't have to do."

Clark shook his head, "There was no other way Lily! I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing."

Lily laughed to herself in disbelief, "You don't get it do you? You think the only way to save lives is to sacrifice yourself? Haven't you learned anything from grandpa? The world needs you daddy! I need you!" Her eyes shifted past his face, and Clark turned his head to see what she was looking at. There stood an older looking Lois Lane, standing in front of a grave, with a mournful look on her face.

Clark's eyes widened as he took her in. He slowly took a step towards her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Lois?" She didn't respond to his touch. She simply stood still in front of the tombstone, keeping her eyes down, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. She looked worn out and exhausted, with dark circles under her eyelids, her hair had streaks of grey in them. She looked dead inside, like there was nothing that was worth living for. He followed her eyes to face the grave she was mourning.

_Clark Joseph Kent_

_Beloved Father and Son_

_May 4, 1987- April 15, 2012_

Clark held his breath, watching as Lois knelt down, placing a bouquet of flowers next to his own grave. She pressed her lips to her fingers and touched the top of the tombstone as her eyes were filled with remorse. She looked as if she had never experienced happiness in her life. Lily walked over next to Clark, "She would've lived a long life because of you daddy... but there was always a part of her that could never let you go. And because of that, she stopped living for herself altogether."

Clark turned towards her, "And what happens to you..."

Lily didn't look at him, "I would've lived a good life. Mom would've raised me well but... I didn't have you. I would've never known who you were." She took a deep breath and turned to face him, "If you stay dead daddy... You would leave me with an unexplained emptiness in me that only you can fill." She shrugged, "When you leave this Earth you take a part of me and mom with you."

She holds out her hand for Clark to take as they walk back towards the house. Clark turns back to see the vision of Lois standing before his grave, but the vision was gone. Lois and his tombstone disappeared. "Lily I know you think there is a way that I could've stopped Zod, but it was a spur of the moment decision. I wish I could take it back, but if giving up my life means giving you a chance at finally getting one then I'm not going to go back. Zod was destroyed. Even if I'm not there to protect you, I left you with the best there is, the League."

Lily came to an abrupt stop once they got on the front porch, scowling at Clark, "What is it with you and this whole martyr complex? You can't just sacrifice yourself and expect things to only get better from there. I'm here to make you believe in yourself daddy, because somewhere along the way, you lost yourself. The future right now is unwritten... but I can tell you that this isn't your destiny." Once they walked up to the house, Lilly nodded her head towards the window, "That is." A smile began to form on her face. Clark furrowed his brows in confusion. She raised her eyebrow as she cocked her head towards the window again, "Take a look."

Clark took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the window, what he saw made him catch his breath. He watched Lois wearing an apron, battering a cake mix in the kitchen, with a small little girl, around the age of five, sitting on the counter watching her attempt at battering the cake mix, which began to fly on both of them. His heart melted as they giggled together. The little girl was swinging her legs back and forth dangling against the counter as she was so small. They both flashed huge grins on their faces. Lois dipped her finger into the cake mix and scooped up some. She brought it to the child's face, who licked it off Lois' finger. Lois wiped the rest of it on her nose. The little girl leaned back screaming and laughing at the same time. Lois took hold of both her wrist and placed a light kiss on her lips. The little girl nuzzled her cake mix covered nose against Lois' as they laughed together, _"Okay! I think our attempt at baking your birthday cake has officially failed."_ He heard Lois say.

_The little girl giggled, "Thank god! I like the cake mix better anyways! Now let's go buy my ice cream cake!" Lois shook her head at her daughter as she began to tickle her. Suddenly they were having a tickling war, to which the little girl was losing to as Lois was tackling her on the counter as she was dying of laughter, gasping for breath._

The corner of Clark's mouth twitched up, his heart melted at the scene before him, "That's you isn't it? The life you're going to live with your mother in the future..." There was a hint of sadness as he felt an ache in his heart, realizing he was going to miss these moments with his own daughter.

Lily leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the scene before them, "It's a happier version of my life, and it's not just with mom I would be able to live it with..."

"_DADDY!"_ He heard younger Lily exclaim as she jumped off the counter, out of her mother's arms and ran towards someone who had entered the kitchen. Clark's eyes widened as he watched an older version of himself kneeling down before the little girl and swinging her up in his arms, spinning her around as she wrapped her tiny little arms his neck, her brown locks flying across her face.

"_How's my gorgeous birthday girl?" Clark heard himself saying as he placed light kisses all over her face which made her giggle. She reached up to his face, took off his black framed glasses and put them on herself._

_She turned to her mother, "How do I look momma?"_

_Lois chuckled, leaning against the counter, "Almost as good as your father looks with them on." Clark smirked at her as he walked up to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Hi handsome."_

"_Hi yourself." He quirked his eyebrow at her as Lily nuzzled her face into his neck, trying to hide from being tickled again by her mother._

Clark watched the scene of his own future family, with himself in it. He felt Lily grasp his hand, "This is the life you're supposed to have daddy. You were never supposed to die. _This_ is how it's supposed to end up, my life. With both of my parents."

Clark nodded, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the picture perfect family through the window, laughing together over cake mix in the middle of their kitchen. "I always wanted my life to be like this. With Lois..." He turned to face her, cupping her cheek, "With you... I need to go back. I never got to tell you how much I love you." She smiled back at him, "I can't die. My mission in life isn't over yet, and that's raising you, and finally marrying your mom."

Lily grinned, "You're life is far from over." She quirked her eyebrow up, "Just promise me the next time you think about putting yourself in the line of fire for us, consider this moment right here. And for the love of god consider the fact that you have other powers, like deflecting it using your heat vision or you know... just blowing it away with a huff and a puff!"

Clark began to laugh to himself, "Wow, who would've thought you'd be giving me advice on how to use my own powers."

Lily shrugged, "Well you're not the sharpest thinking tool daddy. Sorry to break it to you, but someone has to tell you that being a martyr shouldn't be the only thing you could think of during a scenario like this."

He smirked, "I'll remember that." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much honey."

Lily pulled away, "I love you too daddy. Thank you... for helping me get a second chance at life."

Clark shook his head, "Thank YOU for giving ME a second chance at life."

She chuckled and held out her hand, "Two for two." Clark shook her hand in his, "Now let's get you back home." Clark was about to ask her how when he was suddenly bathed in a warm white light, but it wasn't like before. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, his body started to warm up. It was a familiar warm sensation, the feeling he gets whenever he's under the yellow sun. He took a deep breath and felt like he was washed over by the sun's light. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground with his back against the gravel. He realized he was on the roof of the Daily Planet as he suddenly gasped for air. He shot up as he felt Kara's hands on his chest, trying to push him to lie back down.

"Clark you have to take it slow. Calm down." His breathing started to go back to normal as he took in his surroundings.

"What happened?" He breathed out.

"You were stabbed by a Kryptonite dagger. You died for a while there but once I brought you up to the yellow sun's atmosphere you healed." She knelt down beside him and watched him carefully, "You should lie back down, you're still recovering."

"Where is she? Where's Lily?" He looked around, searching for his daughter. Last he knew he was talking to her on the Kent Farm.

Kara began to get confused, "Lois and the baby are fine. She's with John downstairs. He brought her here so she would be safe."

The memories started to flood back to him, in the blink of an eye he was back up on his feet, "Lois!" He sped through the rooftop doors that led inside the Daily Planet as Kara rolled her eyes following him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finalllyyyy updatedddd:P!**

**This is my longest chapter and I know I've kept you guys waiting longg enougghhh!**

**just know that this isn't the end I still have a few more chapters to write beforee this story's overr:)!**

**In the meantimee enjoy thiss and pleasee reviewww!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Lois continued to pace back and forth around her desk as it was just her and J'onn waiting inside the Daily Planet. It had been around 10 minutes since Kara had flown off with Clark. To Lois, it felt like hours, she ran her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath as she let out a frustrated groan, "I can't take this anymore! What the hell is taking her so long?" It took all of her energy to keep it together as they waited.

J'onn watched Lois pace back and forth as he sat on a chair patiently; he held out his hand in front of her, "Just calm down Lois, the stress can't be good for the baby. They'll be back soon."

Lois slowly nodded as she stroked her grown stomach; she shook her head to herself as she watched her belly where her baby was growing. It was unbelievable, she was wearing the exact same clothes the night of the accident, the accident that never happened, "I still can't believe we went back in time." She lifted her head up, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's like we never lost her. We went back in time and... Here she is." She winced as a sob broke out, "And now I may have lost Clark instead..."

"Hey..." J'onn stood up and he hugged Lois while she cried in his arms, "It's going to be okay Lois. Kal-El will pull through. You just have to believe. Kara is going to do everything she can to bring him back to you." He gave her a gentle squeeze, "Lily Kent does not lose her father today." Lois nodded against his chest, overwhelmed with remorse.

"I can't... I can't take it if he doesn't make it J'onn." She took a step back, "I can't experience two worlds where I've lost someone I truly loved in each one." She shook her head to herself, letting the tears fall, "My heart can't take it anymore..." She wrapped her arms around herself, as she felt the only form of comfort that was helping her through this, the feel of her baby in her belly.

"Lois..." Her breath got caught in her throat as she heard a familiar voice behind her. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice as she whipped her head around to see Clark standing a few feet away from her, completely healed of any scars or bruises he had before.

Lois' lips parted as she took in the sight of her fiancé standing before her, alive. Her hand covered her mouth as she begged herself to not be dreaming this. "Clark?" She said under her breath. Clark took a deep breath and nodded. Her eyes widened as she realized this was real. He was real. "CLARK!" They both ran to each other as he brought her into his arms, trying to be careful and not squeeze her too hard. Lois on the other hand, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for dear life, never wanting to let go. "You're alive!" She gasped in disbelief, she was ready to pass out.

"I'm never leaving you again." He whispered into her ear, kissing her shoulder, brushing his lips up her neck, and planted soft kisses all over her face until he finally met her lips. He kissed her with urgency, wanting more of her. She cupped his face, as she let herself crumble in his arms, being lost in his touch as they continued to kiss. When he pulled away too soon, she was left gasping.

"You better make that a promise Smallville." She stroked his cheek as she let her tears fall down her cheeks while smiling of joy. Clark wiped her tears with his thumb and pressed his lips against her temple as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, wanting to feel his every touch, his warmth, the sound of his heart beat. "God I'm so happy you're alive. Are you okay?" Worry for him started to take over as she cupped his face, looking him over for any wounds.

Clark gave her a warm smile nodding, "I have Kara and J'onn to thank for that..."

"We're sure you'd do the same for us." Lois looked over Clark's shoulder as she saw Kara standing behind them, smiling.

Lois gulped as she ran towards her and surprised Kara by giving her a bear hug, "Thank you so much Kara. You brought him back to us. You gave our daughter her father back. I don't know how I can possibly thank you."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Well you can start by never threatening me with green meteor rock again, and then we can go from there."

Lois let go of her and tried to hide her face, "Yeah... I'm really sorry about that, you know how I can get, never wanting anything in my way in order to do what I want. I know I crossed a line."

Kara chuckled, "Dually noted, never get in the way of Lois Lane or she will bring you to your knees. Just never again Lois."

Lois truly felt sorry for doing that to Kara, she nodded as they shook hands. Clark came behind her, taken aback by the revelation, "You used kryptonite on her?"

Lois shifted her weight from one leg to another, looking uncomfortable, "I didn't know what else to do! I knew she'd try and stop me if I went after you so I did the only thing I knew would stop her." She shrugged innocently. Clark's eyebrows shot up, sometimes his fiancé had ways of surprising him in the most unbelievable ways. Lois placed her hand on his chest, "It doesn't matter now. We're all safe." She wrapped her arms around him again as the continued to hug each other, "Don't ever leave me like that again Clark. Can't stand losing you or Lily ever again."

Clark nodded against her hair, remembering Lily's words, _Your life is far from over. _"Never again Lo." He planted another gentle kiss on her lips.

J'onn who was standing in silence as the couple had their reunion, cleared his throat as everyone laid their attention on him. Clark and Lois broke their kiss and turned to face him with their arms around each other, "I'm glad to have you back again Kal-El. It seems like we've had one too many of these near death encounters." Clark smirked as J'onn continued, "I used the red crystal on Zod, and it sucked him into an alternate dimension, worse than the Phantom Zone. He's never going to find a way out." He held out the red crystal in front of them, smirking to himself, "This is how Martians take care of business."

Lois turned towards Clark, "If it wasn't for J'onn, I'd be a long goner." She looked back at J'onn, "I owe you my life J'onn. Mine and my daughters. Thank you."

J'onn nodded, "My duty is to serve and protect the El family. I simply acted upon my duties." Lois smiled back at him.

"By the way, how did you know where to find us? I mean the rest of the league didn't come. How did you and Kara know what was going on?" Clark asked.

J'onn looked back at Kara, who gave a encouraging smile, "Well, the ones who touched the crystals, wasn't affected by time. When time was altered, your memories were still intact; you still remembered everything that happened in the world we used to live, before time was altered. Basically Clark, you were the one to merge the crystals, and Lois held onto your arm, causing direct contact with it, so both you were able to keep your memories of the alternate world. And Zod had leaped towards the crystal, so he couldn't be transported back to the Phantom Zone and so he followed where you two were at that exact time you altered. And Kara was being dragged by Zod while he leapt towards it, and so she was transported with him with all her memories intact as well, but she had gotten located in the middle of an abandoned field and so she super sped and we ended up crossing paths while coming to you. Unfortunately we didn't make it in time to stop Zod from stabbing you-"

"It doesn't matter now." Lois spoke up, trying not to relish those painful memories, "You still saved him..." She stroked her hand up his chest as Clark kissed her forehead.

J'onn nodded, "And as for me, well, Martians aren't affected by time travel" he shrugged, "It's as simple as that."

Clark nodded, "I'm just glad it's all over. Zod is gone, and the Phantom Zone is repaired back." Clark placed his hand on Lois' stomach, listening to the humming sound of his daughter's heartbeat, which brought a smile to his face, "And we have our family back." Lois looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Our daughter's alive again." He started to breathe heavily, fighting back tears of joy. Clark looked back up at J'onn, "So you're telling me that the rest of the league don't have their memories of the other world. They don't know we lost the baby, and nothing about Zod, and the Phantoms and-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as his eyes widened, "Oliver!" He breathed out.

Lois looked up at him, "Do you think he's alive again?"

"We have to go to Watchtower." Lois nodded in agreement as he looked at both J'onn and Kara, who agreed as Clark lifted her up in her arms as all three of them sped towards Watchtower.

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" Clark stormed into Watchtower with determination, with Lois, J'onn and Kara by his side. What they walked into was nothing but an empty room. They walked around to see all the computer screens and equipment had been turned off. Lois furrowed her brows as she called Chloe and Oliver's name walking around. Clark scanned the room with his x-ray vision, "No one's here."<p>

"I don't understand." Lois spoke up, "Where is everyone. Bruce, Ollie, Chloe, Bart... what happened to them?"

Clark walked over to her shaking his head in confusion. He rubbed his hand on her stomach as she stroked his arm, "I have no idea." He looked back at J'onn, "Do you think something happened to them when I altered time?"

J'onn shook his head, "No. Jor-El would've made sure that the crystal wouldn't trap anyone into another dimension. The only reason we're here together is that fact that you Lois and Kara had direct contact with the crystal. I'm a Martian so Kryptonian power wouldn't affect me. They're all probably where they were at this exact time. They had gone back two months so... where were Chloe and Oliver at this exact date and time?"

Lois looked up at Clark, "You should know this..." Clark gave her a blank look, "When I was in the accident, didn't you call Chloe and tell her what happened? What was she doing when you called her?"

He thought for a moment, remembering the time he had called Chloe, his mom, and Bruce and told them from the hospital after Lois was hit by the truck. Suddenly he remembered, "Chloe and Oliver were with Bruce in Gotham for some reason. He flew all three of them over here to Metropolis in his helicopter when I called Chloe."

Lois chuckled, "That's sweet of him to take out his helicopter just for me. Nice to know I have a billionaire at my beck and call." She kinked her eyebrow at him.

Clark raised his brow, tilting his head to the side, "What? Is Superman not enough for you princess?"

Lois' jaw dropped as she punched him in the arm, "I am no princess! Boy scout!" He laughed as he flinched at her left hook. He pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her lips, lingering against hers.

They were completely oblivious to Kara and J'onn standing there awkwardly until Kara cleared her throat, "Sorry to ruin this precious moment... not that we'd love to see the rest of the show." Clark squinted his eyes at her, "But we should really make sure everyone's okay."

"Right. So you and J'onn track down the rest of the league, and Lois and I will go to Gotham and see Chloe and Bruce."

"And hopefully Ollie." Lois finished. They all nodded at one another when Kara and J'onn flew off while Clark flew to Gotham with Lois.

* * *

><p>Clark landed in front of Bruce's elevator doors as he walked towards it, he looked back and noticed Lois didn't move, she continued to stare back at the doors. He turned and walked back to her, taking her hands in his, "Are you okay?"<p>

Lois met his eyes and composed herself, "I'm fine..." Clark gave her a look, knowing she was lying. She sighed, "It's just that, the last time I saw Ollie... he was lying dead on a bed in Watchtower." She looked down, shaking her head, "It's just going to be really overwhelming to see him again..." She swallowed hard, fighting back tears, Clark stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, pulling her closer to him. She laid her forehead against his chest, "I've seen so much death Clark... So many people died around me... First Lily, then it was Ollie... and then you died in my arms..." She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight, "And now... you're all coming back to me. When I see Ollie again, that's it. I'm gonna know that everyone who left me are all back in my life as if nothing ever happened. You're all back..." She said softly, beginning to feel the emotions rise. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you all left."

"Hey." Clark lifted her face up that she was inches away from him, Lois could feel his breath on her face, "You're never going to be alone Lo. I'd never let that happen. We fought all the odds against death. This is how it should've been from the beginning. With everyone alive and well." They both looked down at her belly as Clark placed his hand on it. Lois covered his hand with hers as they felt their baby kicking. Lois hissed slightly. "You okay?" Clark never took his eyes off her.

Lois nodded, lifting her head up, "Now I am. I can't tell you how good it feels to feel her again. To have her safe inside me again. I know it's only been an hour but... it feels like she never left us. I can't wait to have her in my arms." Clark smiled at her and grabbed a hold of her hand in his. "Do me favour Clark." He waited, she looked him dead in the eyes with a stern look, "Don't ever die on me again or I swear to god I will bring you back from the dead just to kick your ass."

Clark gave a silent chuckle, remembering his out of body experience he had, with Lily's words ringing in his ears, "I promise. Let's go." He nodded his head towards the door as Lois nodded. They walked together as Clark pushed the doors open to walk in on Chloe and Oliver sitting on a couch with Bruce and a tall blonde woman beside him.

They were all laughing together at something and stopped to stare back at Clark and Lois with an astonished look on their faces. Bruce stood up raising his brow at Clark, "Geez Clark you ever heard of knocking?"

Lois held her breath once she took her sight on Oliver, who was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand, alive and well, as if it were just another night. He stood up and nodded towards Lois and Clark with a bright smile on his face, "Ollie!" She hissed under her breath when she ran towards him and engulfed him in a tight embrace. Oliver stumbled back to Lois' sudden reaction to seeing him.

Oliver looked over her shoulder to see everyone else except for Clark, hold the same surprised expression he had. Oliver stroked his hand up her back while Lois' grip only tightened around him, he heard her crying softly against him. "Legs? What's going on here?" He was speaking to Lois, but kept his eyes on Clark, expecting an explanation. Clark took a deep breath of relief, seeing his friend alive and well again. He never saw Oliver's dead body, so it didn't affect him the way it affected Lois.

Lois pulled away and cupped Oliver's face in her hands, "I'm so happy you're here. You're okay!" She softly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him again.

Chloe was taken aback by Lois' sudden emotional outburst, she turned to Clark, "What's going on here Clark? Why are you guys here, I thought you two were busy ring shopping like you were supposed to be doing?" She raised her brow, gesturing with her hand, "I know I promised not to get pushy with the whole wedding planning, but if you guys didn't get your rings today I'm calling for an intervention."

She watched as Clark chuckled under his breath, wrapping her in his arms in a warm embrace as Chloe stood still, surprised, "It's good to see you too Chlo." He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away from Lois, but seeing her hurt expression at his rejection, he sighed and wiped her tears away with his thumb, stroking her arms, "Okay you guys, tell us what's going on? Why is Lois looking at me as if she saw a ghost? I mean I could've sworn she looked at me for a second as if I were a maple donut." He watched her as she was keeping an eye on him, with a worried look as if she was afraid he was going to disappear.

Lois furrowed her brows at him, "You don't remember anything?"

Bruce spoke up this time, "What are you talking about? Last we heard, you two were in Metropolis picking out wedding rings and now you're here squeezing the life out of Queen."

Chloe stood staring back at Clark, "Spill Clark."

Clark sighed as his eyes met Lois', they both hesitated to speak. They shared a look for a moment and smiled back at each other, comprehending one another. Clark shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just say we've... gone through a roller coaster of an alternate universe that never existed." Lois continued to smile back at him.

Bruce looked cautious as he took a step forward, "Alternate universe? Who was behind it?"

Lois shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. It's over. Everyone's okay now. Clark and I are just the only ones who remember that time..." She figured she should keep J'onn and Kara out of this considering they would only start asking more questions about why they can't remember.

Chloe walked towards Lois, "Well you should tell us who's behind it so we can stop the threat. I should go back to Watchto-"

"Chloe!" Clark called out. She turned towards him as he gave her a reassuring look, "It's all okay now. We're all going to be fine." He put his hand on her shoulder as she finally relaxed, noticing the look on his face knowing he was telling her the truth. Everything was okay again.

"Hey." Lois looked up at Oliver staring down at her, "Did something happen to me in that alternate universe?"

Her lips slightly curved up to a faint smile, she leaned her head against his chest, "That was another lifetime ago. You're here now. But I will tell you one thing, you were nothing short of a hero Ollie." Oliver smiled and hugged her back.

The blonde woman, who was standing in silence, finally spoke up, "Well, now that everything's settled, do you guys want to join us for dinner? We were just getting started on drinks." She walked closer to them as she spoke, "By the way, I'm Selina Kyle."

Lois nodded, "It's nice to meet you..." She looked back at Clark, who shared the same look. They were so caught up with everything that had happened, they didn't even realize they shared their secrets in front of a total stranger. But it didn't seem to bother Chloe, Oliver, or Bruce. They treated her as if she was another league member.

Bruce's eyes lightened up, "Oh yeah well, we would've invited you two... but... I thought you'd be too busy planning the wedding and all..."

Lois rolled her eyes and patted his back, "Save it Wayne. We'll forgive you this time for not inviting us to your couple's night." She walked towards the bar and started chewing on a pretzel. Noticing both Selina and Bruce looking uncomfortable when she said 'couple'. She shrugged to herself. Alternating time was nothing, but the C-word was forbidden?

Clark and Lois had stayed over at Bruce's for the rest of their dinner. Lois was inside, sitting by Oliver, Chloe, and Selina, while Clark was standing on the balcony, overlooking the city of Gotham. He didn't notice Bruce coming up from behind him, "As much as I get the whole suffer in silence type of people, you look like you could use a drink." He turned to see Bruce holding a glass of scotch, smirking back at him.

Clark chuckled, "You know it won't do anything for me."

"I know" Bruce shrugged, "I said you _could_..." Clark shook his head at him as Bruce came to stand beside him, staring back at the city in silence. "So how bout some company instead." He paused as he watched Clark continuing to look straight, towards the view of the city, Bruce looked back at the view, "You wanna tell me what really happened?"

Clark sighed, as he dipped his head down, "I can't believe none of you remember what happened. You're lucky. I wish Lois and I could forget that other world we had to live. That nightmare. All that grief, the suffering, the distance that grew between us..."

Bruce furrowed his brows, listening intently as he took a sip of his drink, "You're gonna have to explain it to me cause I have no idea what you're talking about. Last I checked you two were on cloud nine together."

He chuckled, leaning his arms against the railing, "I wish I could tell you how much we're on cloud nine right now... Bruce in the other world, at this exact day... Lois lost the baby."

"Lost the baby?" He looked back through the window to see Lois laughing at something Oliver said.

He waited for Clark to continue, "Zod escaped the Phantom Zone, he caused the accident so he can use my little girl's blood to release all the phantoms. We managed to defeat him, and the only way to do that was to alter time... and that brought her back." Clark dropped his head down, closing his eyes, "Our daughters alive again. Lily's back..." Bruce placed his hand on Clark's back, "We actually went back in time 2 months. We spent 2 months mourning the loss of our daughter. Lois and I... we were so lost, and that drifted us apart. Those were the worst 2 months of my life, but we managed to get through it. We made it out of the darkness and found happiness again with each other." He swallowed hard, "After all of that... we got our baby girl back. I don't even know how to feel I-" He closed his eyes inhaling deeply, "You don't understand Bruce. Zod killed Oliver, he murdered our daughter, everything was just so chaotic... and in a flash of a second, we're all back to... I don't even know how to explain it. Normal? I mean with everything Lois and I've been through, can we honestly go back to normal?" He stood up straight and faced Bruce. "I died. Zod killed me. I died and saw my daughter at 18 years old Bruce. She was... talking to me, like she was an angel. She brought me back from the dead." He shook his head of disbelief, "How can we possibly go back to normal after all of this. You don't know what we went through these past months cause you can't remember it anymore... it was just so much pain."

Bruce listened patiently as Clark let it all out on him. He took a deep breath, "Wow, that's some twisted world you just explained to me Clark. I gotta tell you, if anyone tries to mess with your kid again, I'll do everything I can to make sure they never see the light of day again." Clark laughed, Bruce smiled back at him and nodded his head towards the window, "Look at that." Clark stared back at a smiling Lois, "I bet you haven't seen her smile like that in a long time..." Clark couldn't keep his eyes off of her glowing face, Bruce continued, "I may not know what you two went through, but I can tell you this Clark. You have a beautiful fiancé you have yet to make your wife and a beautiful baby girl on the way. You have everything you've ever dreamed of Clark. You have it all now. Lily isn't the only who got a second chance at life. You got a second chance to have everything you've ever wanted. This is your life now Clark. You can start over. This is the way it should be, you have a chance to make everything right again. So go in there and start your life over with your real family. That other world is another life. It's not your life anymore. Oliver is alive, Zod is gone for good now, and you and Lois finally have it all. Your daughter. At least through all that darkness and despair, you fought through it and held on to each other. Maybe that was the point of it all. To see if you can make it through those hard times in your lives. If you made it together through something that big, then I have no doubt you can't make it through anything. You're Clark and Lois." He patted his back as Clark took in his words, continuing to stare back at Lois.

He turned towards Bruce and shook his hand, "Thank you Bruce."

Bruce shrugged, "Don't mention it. Just something to consider when you two are trying to decide on who should be the godfather." He winked which made Clark chuckle. He was going to have to talk to Lois about that one.

He took a deep breath and turned to his friend, "So why haven't I heard about you and Selina Kyle up until now?" Bruce's face tightened as he coughed up. Clark raised his eyebrow at him, "How long have you two been together now?"

Bruce cleared his throat, "Well we're taking things slow. It took me a while to get her to retract her claws from me but I managed to get to her. I wouldn't call us a couple just yet."

Clark furrowed his brows, "Is that why Chloe and Oliver know about you two and you never even mentioned her to me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at him, "C'mon C.K, you know of all people you'd be the first to know if Bruce Wayne wasn't a bachelor anymore. I just didn't want to upset Lois her favourite billionaire is off the market." He nudged Clark in the stomach to which he didn't react as he kept a stern face. Bruce simply laughed, "She doesn't really know this is a date. She just thinks this is a league meeting and I'm introducing her to them. She looks at it more of a 'meeting'." He pursed his lips, "That is until Lois mentioned this to be a couples dinner. I didn't exactly tell her Chloe and Oliver were together so I'm gonna get it when you all leave."

Clark began to get confused, "You're not a couple yet, but you're telling her all your secrets already? What's so special about her?"

"She's not just any kind of girl. She's what you'd call a woman with nine lives, powerful senses, crawls up walls a lot, and has a great liking to fish." Bruce tried to hide his smile but failed epically. Clark raised his eyebrow at him as if he were crazy. Bruce rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna let you think about that one for a while. I know you're a little slow at times. It took you a while to figure out you had feelings for Lois. I get it." He shrugged as he casually took another sip of his scotch.

Clark thought for a moment and let his mind linger on Bruce's clues, he suddenly nodded his head, at him, "Catwoman." He spoke.

Bruce slapped his back, "Yes sir."

Clark nodded, "Score." They laughed together, "I have a feeling this one's a keeper."

Bruce snorted, "Tell that to her. She's an expert at playing hard to get. She's more than meets the eye though. She's feisty, gorgeous, has a personality that's staggering, and she's tough as nails she doesn't need any man to come to her rescue. Completely independent. I admire that confidence in her."

"That's what you get when you go for felines. She's just your type." He rolled his eyes, while Clark chuckled. It wasn't until he looked up to see Lois standing in front of them giving him a half smile while resting her hands on her stomach. He was lost in her eyes as they continued to stare at each other.

Bruce looked at one another and pursed his lips, "Soooooo... How bout that ride in right?" Clark rolled his eyes at him as Lois simply chuckled. Bruce rose his glass up, "I'm gonna go inside and keep my _date_ company." He winked at Lois and patted Clark's arm as he went back inside, leaving them alone on the balcony.

She slowly walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist, hugging herself close to his broad chest, "It still hasn't hit me yet." She shrugged to herself, "I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say 'that's when it all changed'" She shook her head to herself. "I think this has to be our biggest moment yet. And I will never forget this moment. Every day for the rest of our lives, I'll be thinking about this day that defined it all." Lois pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes, "This is all I need Clark. You, and her."

They both looked down at her stomach, their foreheads ended up touching, a smile began to form on Clark's face. He tucked his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up to face him as they were inches apart. He bore his eyes into her for a long moment, feeling that change she was talking about. "I want to marry you."

She blinked, taken aback, "Right now?"

His smile grew, as he nodded, moving his face closer to hers, he began to let his lips linger lightly against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips faintly brushing against hers. Clark could hear her breathing heavily, which made him smile, he wrapped his free hand around her waist as he brought her body against his, closing the space between them so that there was no distance whatsoever. He spoke in a soft whisper against her face as his lips brushed up her jaw line, "I want to marry you right now. I want to have our child, raise her, love her, and bring her to this world as a married couple." His lips went to her ear, he whispered softly, "I want to build us a home. I want to settle down. I want to live the rest of my life, grow old and die when I'm 110 with you in my arms. I want a lifetime with you Lois Lane. Forget a wedding, the white gown, tux, the party, the cake, the catering. Let's go off and get married. Just us two. Like it's always been. We've been through hell and back and we're still staying strong. I'm ready when you are. I'm ready right now." He slowly pulled away as he mesmerized her face.

Lois slowly opened her eyes, feeling Clark's hand brushing a strand of hair away from her face, letting it linger on her face longer. Tears stinged her eyes, she brought both her hands up and cupped his face, she nodded her head, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're right. I don't wanna waste another minute of this second chance we got. Let's go get married now." A grin formed on Clark's face as he leaned in and captured her lips in his, pressing hard against her, wanting to feel closer to her. He pulled away as she nodded to him; he brought her into his arms and flew off into the night sky. "You have to take me to Smallville first honey." Clark gave her a questioning look, "Trust me. There's something I need to get there before we do this."

He chuckled as they continued to fly towards Smallville, "You better not be bailing on me Lane."

She rolled her eyes, "The General taught me never to run from a challenge. Never." She pecked his cheek as he set her down, arriving in Smallville. She turned to face him and poked his chest with her finger, "Wait here."

Raising his eyebrow, Clark spoke up with a faint smile, "What are you hiding?" She pressed her finger to her lips and kissed him.

She walked towards the loft, but not before turning back, and yelling out, "You better not use your x-ray vision on me!" He shook his head laughing to himself. He waiting a couple of minutes before Lois waddled back towards him, her face glowing. "NOW let's go get married."

Clark furrowed his brows, "What did we come here for?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground effortlessly, "You'll see soon enough." With that, he flew off once again, this time towards the nearest city chapel. They walked in, side by side.

"Can I help you?" The minister asked while walking down the corridor towards them.

Clark reached for Lois' hand as they walked together, and came to a halt before the minister staring at them questioningly, "Yes. You can marry us."

The minister looked from Lois to Clark, back and forth, "You'd like to elope right now?"

Lois nodded rapidly, "Right here, right now. Everyone we want to be here is here with us." She said while caressing her stomach, clearly speaking about Lily.

The Minister smiled and looked around the chapel, "Alright then. I don't see the problem in that."

Lois could feel her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest of joy. She felt Clark's hand squeezing hers reassuringly. She looked up at him as he whispered, "You ready?" She nodded as they walked down the aisle together up to the front, standing with the Minister.

"Let's begin." The minister said as he clutched his hands together in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Clark and Lois turned to face each other, holding each other's hands, giving each other a loving smile. Lois' eyes twinkled, as they both realized this was their wedding day. The day they become husband and wife.

The minister had begun the intro, as Lois and Clark repeated their vows to each other; they never took their eyes off each other, being lost in one another, as if nothing else existed. "Are there any rings you'd like to exchange to one another?"

Clark realized he had no ring, he winced, wanting to smack himself in the head, "No, we-we didn't have any time to-"

"Actually" Lois cut in, with a smile on her face, "We do." She pulled out something from the pocket of her skirt and pulled out two gold rings that looked very familiar to Clark. His eyes widened when he saw them. Lois grinned back at him, "Your mom gave these to me not that long ago. She said in case we couldn't find the right rings for our special day, to use hers and Jonathan's. I figured it was perfect for today because... well their love lasted a lifetime." She took Clark's hand and slid Jonathan's ring on his finger, which was a perfect fit. Clark began to choke up as he looked back at Lois. "And so will ours." She spoke softly.

She held out her hand towards him which held Martha's gold band, Clark inhaled deeply and took it from her, while clutching onto her left hand. "I believe with all my heart that we're going to live a long and happy life together. No matter what happens, we manage to beat the odds. You are the only woman that I will ever love. Nothing will ever compare to you Lois. Nothing." Lois began to cry silently as he slid the ring on her finger, which evidently was also a perfect fit.

She lifted her head up to face him as he came closer to her, gently wiping her tears away with the back of his finger as she spoke, "I'll stay by your side. As close as I can. For the rest of my life." They smiled lovingly at each other, grasping onto the other's hands.

The minister cleared his throat, "By the power invested by me I now pronounce you, man and wife. Congratulations." He grinned at the both of them. Lois suddenly hissed as she jumped up to their daughter kicking inside of her. She winced to herself.

Clark could see the pain in her face as she tried to hide it. He thought for a moment and knew just what she needed to distract herself from the pain. He took a step towards her, wrapped one arm around her waist. Lois gave out a silent gasp as Clark turned them around and dipped her down, supporting her head as she hung against his arms. She found herself lost in thought as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he kept her dipped down. She ran her fingers through his hair as they deepened the kiss. She parted her lips as his tongue entered inside her mouth. Their tongues were tangled with each other. Lois rested her hand on his cheek, taking in his scent, his touch, everything. His kiss made her forget all about the pain. Clark slightly pulled away from her, but let their lips lightly linger against each other. He placed soft light kisses once, twice, three times. He lifted her back up to a standing position as she felt light headed and breathless. They heard the minister chuckled beside them, "I would say you may kiss your bride, but you beat me to it."

Lois smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his, "Best wedding kiss ever. I love you."

Clark chuckled, "I love you too baby." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, hugging her close to him. They were finally at a place in their lives where they once called home. With each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Prologue for Chapter 25**

_A month and a half later_

She took a deep breath as she wrapped the measuring tape all the way around her belly until it met the other end. Smiling to herself, she wrote down the measurements in her notebook.

"So what's the verdict?" Lois looked up to see Clark leaning against the doorframe of the nursery room, arms crossed, while watching her.

The smile on her face grew when she took in his sight, "When did you get back?"

Clark shrugged, "About a minute ago."

She continued to smile back at him, tapping her notebook with her pencil, "52 inches." She ran her hand up her belly, "She's growing fast."

He smirked as he walked towards her, "That's my girl."

"What happened with the Joker?" She asked him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, staring back at him through the mirror.

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, closing his eyes, "He's in jail now. Gotham's safe again. So I'm all yours."

Lois brought her hand up and cupped his face, smiling back at him, "Until someone else around the world needs Superman to save them." She pouted her lips, "I'm jealous."

Clark chuckled under his breath, "I think the world should be jealous, cause there's no one else I'd rather go to other than you."

She bit the bottom of her lip, smiling back at him, "I love you hubby."

"I love you more wifey." She laughed as Clark watched her through the mirror. He turned her around to face him, "You know I've noticed you haven't left the apartment once since we got her back. Perry told me you took an early maternity leave. You haven't stepped outside once." He raised his eyebrow at her as she turned away from him, refusing to meet eye contact, "Is everything okay?"

Lois swallowed, "I just... I just don't want anything to happen to her. I mean the last time I stepped out, I was just driving back from work and then...bam. We lost her." She continued, sighing, "I don't want to jinx this Clark. I'm too scared to even sit in my car." She stroked his hair, "I'll only be safe with you around. Other than that, I can't trust myself enough to be able to keep anything from happening to her."

Clark sighed, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead, "I don't doubt for a second that there isn't anywhere our daughter would be safe, other than with her mother." He brushed the back of his hand against her face, as she met his eyes, "I know you're gonna worry. But when you do, I'm here Lo."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and whispered, "Okay."

He placed his hands gently on her stomach as he heard Lily's soft heartbeat, mixed with her mothers, "This is our miracle Lois Lane. And now it's become two, and no girl deserves it more than you." Her mouth began to curve up into a smile as she pulled Clark's face towards her and gave him a deep, gentle kiss. Once she pulled away, Clark hugged her close to him. He opened his eyes and looked around the nursery, noticing the many additions in the room, "I take it we got a lot of gifts from the baby shower."

Lois leaned her head against his chest, looking at the gifts she placed around the nursery, "Yeah, this isn't even half of the things we got!"

"How was it by the way?"

Lois began to laugh, "Well Chloe went all out. She was pissed that we eloped and all that stress for the wedding was for nothing, so she was pretty relieved when I told her not to cancel anything, but we'll use it for the shower instead of a wedding." She looked down and caressed her stomach, "Besides, Lily deserves the most extravagant party. She got to have a four tiered cake, a band to play for her, lilies as center pieces." She curved her mouth sideways, "Too bad you couldn't come."

He chuckled against her, "Chloe's still mad that I gave you the idea to elope so she said I couldn't come. I was banned from my own baby's shower."

"Just as well. It was a girly party anyways." She looked up and winked at him. "We got a diaper disposal, a fancy bassinet, toys, breast pump..." She was counting the items with her fingers.

Clark raised his brow at her, "Remind me to never walk in on you using that thing." She punched his arm as they laughed together. "Come here." He tugged at her hand as they walked over to the wall. "We haven't recorded you two for this month." Lois smiled lovingly as she stood to her side beside the wall, as Clark knelt down on his knee, took out a black marker and traced the shadow of her enormous baby bump on the wall. He wrote down her measurements. When Lois stepped away they looked back at how much she'd grown in the past 8 and a half months. Tears pooled her eyes as Clark kissed her stomach. He stood up and looked back at the wall with her, while Lois leaned her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly Lois felt a huge kick in her stomach from the baby, she jumped up at the sudden reaction. Feeling a pop in her stomach, as if an elastic band had been released, she gasped. Clark gripped her shoulders facing her, with a worried look on his face, "Lois? Baby are you okay?"

Lois started to breathe heavily, clutching onto Clark's arms, when she felt liquid coming out of her. She looked down to see the ground was filled with water. The bottom of her dress was soaked as well as her legs. She couldn't speak, she froze, her heart started to race. She looked up at Clark, whose eyes widened, frozen in place; Lois struggled to speak, "C-Clark... I think my water broke!"

Clark held his breath, he processed what she was saying. Pinching the bridge of his nose before he looked around, stuttering, "Uhmm... uhh... okay!" He snapped his fingers, pacing around the nursery, "I'm gonna go get the baby bag, the keys, the pillow, and we're gonna go, I'm gonna fly us to the hospital!" He turned away, but felt Lois, roughly pulling at his arm. He turned around to see her crying.

"Clark, I-"

He came closer to her and cupped her face, "Hey, what's wrong?" Concern took over as he tried to calm her down, but she kept on crying.

"I can't! I don't think I can do this..."

Clark's lips parted as he caressed her face, "Lois. If anyone can do this, you can do this." He bore his eyes into hers, "Lo I'm scared too. I'm REALLY scared. But the best news is..." He began to smile, "We're gonna have a baby today. Lois she's coming. She's ready for us. We're gonna be her parents now... So let's do this." He wiped her tears away as he was inches away from her. "Let's bring her to the world now okay?"

Taking a long deep breath, Lois nodded against him, "Okay..." She whispered, while exhaling, trying to pace her breathing.

Grinning, Clark nodded in response, "Okay." He squeezed her hand as they headed to the hospital to have their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25;)<strong>

_6 Years Later_

_Kent Farm, Smallville_

It was a quiet morning at the Kent Farm as Lois and Clark were asleep in bed. The sun shone through their blinds as it rose. Lois slept on her side as Clark had his arm tightly around her waist from behind. She was comfortably tucked against his body. They continued to snooze when sounds of rapid stomping arrived their way. The light, fast paced footsteps continued to get louder towards their bedroom, with Lois and Clark deep asleep, oblivious to the sound.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" They felt the bed sink as she jumped on. "MOMMY! WAKE UP!" Lois suddenly felt her daughter's knees lodge into her ribs as she canon balled onto her. Lois groaned against her pillow. Lily huffed as she grabbed onto her mother's face and planted a deep kiss on her cheek, leaving a trail of saliva on her. "Wake up Momma!"

Lois lazily rolled over to her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, "Baby it's 6am how are you even up?" She mumbled through her pillow.

Lily giggled as she bounced up and down her mother's back on her knees, "Guess what! I lost my tooth!"

Clark slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his back to see his daughter sitting on Lois, while Lois was trying to get some more sleep. He stroked his daughter's back, when she saw he was awake, a huge grin formed on her face, "Daddy catch me!" She jumped in the air on top of Clark, but his arms caught her before she fell on him. She was hanging in the air as he held her up, staring down at him as she giggled. He gently placed her down as she laid on his stomach, holding out her hand in front of him, her tooth was resting on her hand, "My tooth fell off daddy." She whispered to him, with a sparkling grin on her face.

Smiling up at her, he brushed her hair out of her face, "That's great honey. Someone's gonna get a special visit tonight."

Lily's eyes widened, as she gasped, "That means the tooth fairy's coming tonight! I need to put this under my pillow!" She jumped off her parents bed and ran towards her room, "I'm gonna be rich tomorrow!" She yelled out through the halls.

Lois slowly turned to her side, her eyes still closed, as she cuddled against Clark as he leaned his head to rest against hers, she spoke faintly, "It's your turn to put a dollar under her pillow tonight."

"Mmm I know..." Clark mumbled under his breath.

Lois brought her arm around his waist, "JUST a dollar Smallville. I know you gave her a twenty the last time."

Clark chuckled under his breath and tightened his hold around her, "I can't help it. She gets so excited when she sees how much I give. Makes me feel happy to see her smiling like that."

She shook her head, "That just brings her hopes up for the next time when all she gets from me is a dollar. You spoil her too much. What is a six year old going to do with a twenty? A dollar alone is like treasure for them; a twenty's like winning the lottery." He laughed against her, when they heard Lily running back towards them, jumping on the bed once more.

"CANON BALL!" Both Clark and Lois winced when they felt her jump on top of them. They smiled up at her when she wore a glowing smile. She laid on her stomach on top of Clark as they nuzzled their noses against each other, which made her giggle. Clark smiled up at her and planted kisses all over her face.

Lois ran her fingers through Lily's hair, "How are you even up at this time? You have way too much energy for 6 in the morning!"

Clark laughed, "Looks like she's inherited my genes. Better that than staying in bed all day like mommy right?" Lily nodded rapidly as they laughed together; Clark leaned towards her and kissed her nose.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, gang up on mommy." Clark continued to raise Lily up and down, making her fly in his arms, laughing together.

When Clark brought her back down, she turned to her mother, "You're missing out on daylight momma. It's not my fault I like the morning."

Shaking her head, Lois grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away from Clark and onto the bed in between them. "I'll make you become like me. That way you won't be my alarm clock Lil. Nap times just getting started." She wrapped her arm across from her and onto Clark as they closed the space between them so Lily was trapped, she let out a yelp.

Laughing underneath them, she yelled out, "Hey! Let me out! It's dark in here!"

Smiling Lois stared back at Clark, "Do you hear something Smaville?"

Shaking his head, Clark said with a smile, "I don't think so. I mean I think I hear a humming, but that's probably a rooster or something." Lois nodded and closed the space more, squeezing their daughter between them.

"Hey! I'm no rooster! Can't breathe... no air..." They both rolled their eyes at each other while she made choking noises. They knew for a fact that she was faking and could breathe perfectly fine.

"Alright you goof." Laughing, Clark moved over to give her room, as she moved away her tassled hair from her face, looking up at her parents. Lois wrapped her arms around Lily and hugged her close to her, kissing her forehead.

"Morning sweetie."

"You're finally gonna get up!" She said against her mother's chest.

Rolling her eyes, Lois spoke, "Well since my noisy alarm clock won't let me stay asleep I might as well get up now."

Lily turned her head and whispered to her father, "Am I the noisy alarm clock daddy?"

Clark nodded at her and started to play with her hair, "You're the only one who manages to get her up before noon, so take it as a compliment."

Smiling, Lily laid her head back on the bed, "I don't mind sleeping longer. I'm getting pretty comfortable." She put her hands behind her head as she laid back. "I wonder how much the tooth fairy's gonna give me tonight?"

Lois eyed Clark, "Well don't expect too much Lilypad. There're other kids around the world that are expecting something too. You don't want to get her broke spending everything on you."

They both noticed the sad look on her face as she looked down, Clark tapped her nose with his index finger, "Don't worry baby. You're still her favourite girl." A smile formed on her face again as the three of them cuddled together.

She sighed, and leaped out of bed, "Alright! I'm sick of staying in bed we have to get ready for Uncle Bruce's wedding!" She jumped off and pulled the sheets off her parents. Both of them groaned together.

"Lily the wedding isn't for another couple of hours. Relax we have the whole day to just lay in bed. Come join us won't you?" Lois spoke, while tucking her head under Clark's arm.

Lily scowled at them, "You two are so lazy! I am the flower girl. All eyes are going to be on me tonight I have to be prepared for this!" She gasped to herself, "I have to practise my walk!" With that she turned and ran out of their room.

Clark kissed Lois' forehead, "So much for sleeping in on our day off of work."

Lois shook her head, "You would think I can catch up on my sleep just this once. Our girl has way too much energy for me to keep up. She's just like you."

Clark smirked, "That's my girl." They both got out of bed, prepared to start their day. Clark walked around the bed towards his wife and pressed his lips softly against hers, kissing her lightly. When he pulled away, he titled his head to listen in on his daughter, counting her steps as she was practising her walk down the aisle, "Do you think we should tell her she isn't the only flower girl at the wedding?"

Laughing, Lois shrugged, "I think it'll be more fun to see her face realizing she has to share the spotlight with Helena."

Clark shook his head, lost in thought, "I can't believe it took Bruce and Selena this long to finally tie the knot."

Raising her eyebrow, Lois spoke, "Really? Do you remember how long it took them to admit they were even dating? Then they had a little surprise two years later." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Just like us." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Not exactly. We got married before we had Lily. Bruce and Selena waited _four_ years after they had Helena up until now. Not that I can blame them. What with being full time heroes and all, Gotham finally spared Batman and Catwoman for this one night to marry." The laughed together when they heard Lily super speeding back in the room.

"Good you guys are finally up! Come on! We have to go get my flowers!" She jumped in her father's arms as he swung her up in the air. Lois smiled at the two of them.

"Honey you need to cool your jet engines there. We have a lot of time okay. Let daddy and I make some breakfast before we do anything else." Both Lily and Clark stared at each other, and raised their brow at Lois, both sharing the same scared expression. She rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Fine! Daddy will make breakfast... and I'll pour the orange juice in glasses."

Lilly nodded, relaxing her face, "That sounds much better." Lois squinted her eyes at her and pulled her out of Clark's arms and started tickling her. Lily screamed out laughing as Lois continued to tickle her ribs and dropped her on the bed, while tackling her down, giving Lily a laugh attack while she was trying to crawl away. They continued to laugh together. Clark joined in as Lily was gasping for breath as she continued to laugh hysterically while both her parents tag teamed her. Soon, they had stop tickling her and placed light kisses all over her. "Ahhh I feel so loved!"

Lois pressed her lips against her cheek, "You better squirt! No one's gonna love you more than this."

Clark kissed her hand, "True story Lilypad. Just so you know, no boy is ever gonna be good enough for you in my eyes." She giggled as she hugged both of them.

Once they had managed to get to the kitchen, Lily was out on the porch, playing with Shelby as Clark was staring out the window, smiling back as his daughter was throwing a ball around with Shelby. He felt Lois wrap her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder, as she was looking out the window with him. They stood like that for a while when Lois closed her eyes and kissed his back, smiling to herself as she felt a sense of pure joy within her. Clark brought her hand up and clutched it against his chest. When he turned around, he noticed her face was glowing with happiness. He tilted his head while staring back at her, as she was grinning back at him, "What is it?"

She slowly shook her head, continuing to smile, "You just... you still make my heart race." Clark chuckled, looking down at their hands, "You do. I'm serious, feel this." She took his hand and placed it against her chest where her heart was beating. He felt her racing pulse against the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath, as he smiled back at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Lois' eyes were glistening as she clutched his hand against her, "My heart is so filled with pride, and love and joy. And it's all because of you. Clark Kent, you are the best thing that's ever been mine and mine only." She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek.

Clark grinned back at her, "I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

She leaned her head against his chest as he hugged her tightly, "Tell me a secret." She whispered softly.

Clark closed his eyes as he stroked her back, "Alright." He took a deep breath, thinking hard, and then he smiled to himself, "You remember when we altered time all those years ago and I got stabbed by Zod and died."

Lois groaned against his chest, "I try not to remember that."

Clark kissed the top of her head before speaking, "I sort of had an... out of body experience when I died. I... Lois I saw Lily. I think it might've been like how you did when you were possessed by the Phantom when you were in Thailand. I saw her too, and she appeared to me as a young adult. All grown up." Lois lifted up her head and stared back at him, listening intently, "It was so weird. I was able to touch her, to hold her in my arms." He shook his head, reliving that memory as if it was yesterday, "I remember that entire experience I had with her. I think about it every day. She was so beautiful. I guess you can say she guided me through the darkness and stopped me from going into the light. She showed me how life would've been for you if I died that night. The fact that you never would've truly moved on. How her life would've been without a father. She made me realize that I don't need to be a martyr to keep you both safe." He smiled as he caressed her face with the back of his hand, "She brought me back to you Lo. Looking back all those years ago, if I died, looking at what I would've left behind..." He stared back at Lois with intense eyes, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't give this up for the world Lois. This is where we both belong. With Lily in our lives. I can't imagine anything better than this, and for that I'm grateful for what we had to go through to get to where we are now." They both turned around to see through the window where Lily was still playing and laughing outside with Shelby.

Lois shook her head, "Even in death, she always finds a way to bring us back to each other doesn't she?"

Clark shook his head mesmerized at the sight of his daughter, "I guess we always knew we'd get her back. That's why I never took down the nursery back when we lost her. It didn't feel like we had completely lost her. That somehow, someday, we'd get her back."

Lois leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to stare back at Lily. Lois took a deep breath, "Do you think we should tell her one day what happened?"

Clark took a moment to think about it. After a while he shook his head, smiling, "No. That was another lifetime ago. It's not ours. This is our life now. She doesn't need to know about that other one."

Lois lifted her head up and kissed Clark's jaw line, letting her lips linger against him. Clark turned and walked forward, causing her to walk backwards and fall back onto the chair in their kitchen. Clark cupped her face and kissed her lips, deepening the kiss, he slid his arm around her waist, as Lois wrapped hers around his neck. He moved his lips from hers and placed a trail of kisses down her jaw and started to suck on her neck. Lois breathed heavily, letting her head fall back, giving him more room on her neck. His lips went down to her shoulder blade as he moved her robe away, leaving her shoulder bare as he left soft, wet kisses on her. He brought his head up as he placed his lips against hers again. He pulled away as they both tried to catch their breathing, "Sometimes I swear you literally take my breath away." Lois said under her breath, her lips swollen from his kiss.

Clark smirked as he softly pecked her cheek, "You're turn to tell me yours."

Lois opened her eyes, "Tell you what?"

Clark shrugged, "You asked me to tell you a secret. Now I want to hear yours. Spill Lane." Lois chuckled under her breath as they leaned their foreheads against each others.

She stared back at his face as she brought her hand up, tracing his face gently with her finger. Lois cupped his face with both her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, letting one lightly linger against his lips, causing them to part. Staring back at his face, watching his green eyes stare back at her made her heart race, the corners of her mouth twitched up to a smile. Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly, "I'm pregnant."

Clark blinked, as his eyes widened, "Pregnant? Like..._pregnant_ pregnant?"

She nodded rapidly, rolling her eyes, "You sure know how to find your words Smallville. You know any other kind of pregnant?" She began to smile as he squinted his eyes at her; she inhaled loudly, "Baby number two is on its way in t-minus 9 months." Clark's jaw dropped as they laughed together of overwhelming joy.

"How long have you known?" Clark spoke, still taken aback by the news.

"I just went to Emil yesterday. You weren't home last night so I couldn't tell you... We're having another baby Clark." Clark grinned as he scooped her up into his arms, Lois wrapped her legs around him as he spun them around, filled with happiness. She pulled back as Clark cupped her face and kissed her senselessly. They heard the front door opening; Clark put Lois back on the ground as they saw their daughter running in with muddy hands.

She held them up towards her parents, "Look mommy! Daddy! Me and Shelby mud pies!"

"Shelby and I" Both Clark and Lois said together.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You know I hate it when you correct me."

Lois chuckled, "Well that's because we don't want you to end up sounding 'd-u-m-b' in English class."

"Lois..." Clark said, shaking his head at her.

Lois turned to him shrugging, "What? Kid's gotta learn one way or another."

Clark knelt down to Lily's eye level, "Sorry kiddo, but this is one of the perks to having two journalist parents. We're used to spell checking." Lily pouted and placed her hand on Clark's face, leaving a muddied hand print on his cheek. Clark was in shock as his jaw dropped. Watching his face, Lily burst out laughing hysterically to herself. Shaking his head, Clark turned to Lois and pointed at his face, Lois' eyes widened as she bit her lip, trying so hard to fight back her laughter, but couldn't help it as she joined in with Lily and started to die of laughter. She held out her hand, giving Lily a high five which gave her a muddy hand. Clark walked over to her as she tossed him a paper towel, "I try and keep the peace and this is what I get."

Lois wiped some mud off his face with her thumb, "It's only because she loves you so much." She raised her brow, "At least that is what you tell me whenever me and her get into our usual brawls."

He laughed under his breath, "Touché." Lois gave him a cocky smile as she picked up their daughter.

"Time to take a bath Lilypad. You're filthy. You don't want to look like this when you're walking down the aisle at Uncle Bruce's wedding do you?" Lily shook her head rapidly.

"It's okay. Unlike you momma, I can take a bath, get dressed, and get to the church before you can say my name." She said with a sinister grin.

Lois raised her eyebrow at her, "You might wanna watch your tone their Super girl. Cockiness gets you nowhere."

She turned away as she walked towards the bathroom with Lily in her arms, as Clark called out to them, "I'll see you three later." Lois stopped in her tracks and turned to give Clark a loving smile. Lily looked at the two of and got confused when her dad said 'you three'. Who's three? Clark returned the look through his eyes, which were filled with complete love for his two girls, and the new addition to the family.

* * *

><p>After the wedding ceremony, the gang were all together for the reception. They all clapped when Selena and Bruce walked into the hall hand in hand for the first time as husband and wife. The party had started as Clark was sitting next to Chloe at the round table. They saw Lily approach them with an angry face, "You never told me Helena was a flower girl too daddy!"<p>

Clark smiled back at her, trying to keep from laughing as he tapped her nose with his finger, as Lily shot him a scowl, "Sorry baby, but we knew you'd react like this and not want to be a flower girl in the end. This way, you had no way of backing out."

She scoffed at him, "Helena always takes the spotlight away cause she's all cute and small." She crossed her arms, "You know she's only 2 years younger than me!"

Clark picked her up in his arms and placed her on his lap, "Listen to me girlie. You will always be the cutest, prettiest, strongest, and smartest girl in our eyes. No one even compares close to you." He nuzzled his nose against his daughters, as he finally succeeded in bringing out a smile in her.

Chloe nodded as she smiled at her goddaughter, "You're dad's right Lil. To us, you were the highlight of the wedding." Lily giggled as Chloe kissed her cheek; she winked back at Clark as they succeeded in cheering her up.

Chloe whispered in Clark's ear, "And you say _I_ boost up her ego." She lightly nudged him with her elbow as the chuckled under their breaths. Clark tightened his grip on his daughter as he hugged her close to him.

Bart came up to them and bowed down before Lily, "Hello there gorgeous." He took her hand in his and kissed it, grinning with all his teeth "You ready for that dance I saved for you?"

Lily held her breath and nodded rapidly at her Uncle Bart. "Let's bust a move Uncle Bart!" Bart chuckled as she leaped out of her father's arms and walked hand in hand with Bart as they approach the dance floor, he let her stand on his feet as they danced together on the floor. Clark shook his head. He suddenly felt arms wrapping around his shoulders as he looked up to see Lois hugging him from behind, watching their daughter dance with Bart. Clark eyed them as he spoke to Lois, "She's got a crush on him you know."

Lois smirked while nodding, "She makes it way too obvious."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow at them, "I think I may sense the next wedding coming up." Clark narrowed his eyes at Chloe who shrugged innocently, "Hey I'm just saying they make a really cute couple. I mean she's just his type, and I can't tell you how many times they've run off together to different countries it's like they sneak around like two teenagers in lo-" She stopped when she realized she was rambling, with both Lois and Clark shooting her death stares. She bit her lip, "I'm just going to stop talking now..." She looked up to see Oliver walking towards them with Bruce and Selena as she grinned up at him, "Saved by the green archer."

Oliver raised his eyebrow as Chloe stood up and kissed him, "Did I just stop an all out war from starting? Lois and Clark look like they're going to chainsaw massacre someone."

Chloe bit back her laughter, leaning in towards Oliver, "They're just noticing the fatal attraction between Lily and Bart." Oliver tried to choke back his own laughter as he finally understood their bulging eyeballs.

Lois took a deep breath and took a seat next to Clark, "Stop it you two. There's nothing going on there. Lily's just going through a little crush. It's nothing. Drop it."

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah sure legs. We'll believe it when Clark stops debating whether he should use Bart for target practise." He winked as he hugged Chloe.

Lois looked back at Clark, who kept his glare directed towards Bart, she nudged him, "You realize how much we're overreacting? We're beyond the point of overprotective parents now." Clark stared back at Lois and smiled, as they both realized how ridiculous they felt getting all worked up about Bart who in no way had his eyes on Lily in that sense.

"We still have to talk to Bart about running off with her to other parts of the world"

Lois nodded in agreement, "I wonder where he takes her?"

Clark coked his head to the side, "Where do you think."

Lois furrowed her brows, and realized where he takes her, she eyed and they both said together, "Mexico."

"You two are going to have to come on the dance floor one day. You're kid's killing it out there." Bruce spoke as he approached the table with Selena, wrapping her arm around his.

Lois rolled her eyes as she held Clark's hand, "Oh leave us alone! We're so overwhelmed with all the love Mr and Mrs. Wayne brought to the room, we wanted to have our moment too." Clark kissed her temple as she leaned in against him.

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "I was wondering who was going to commit the slutty wedding sex on our night." He wrapped his arm around his new bride as everyone began to laugh while Lois and Clark started to blush, trying to hide their faces. "Now it's no questioning it."

Clark narrowed his eyes at Bruce, "Look who's not getting their wedding present now..."

Bruce scowled at him, "Oh come on, you know I'm just kidding around Kent."

"It's not exactly kidding around when it's actually true." Chloe gestured her hand towards them, "It's written all over their faces that they did the deed."

"And here I thought it was our job to do that?" Selina looked up at Bruce as she spoke with a grin on her face, planting a kiss on Bruce's lips.

"OKAY!" Lois threw her hands in the air, "No more targeting the Kent's!" She exhaled deeply, "Boy, you guys sure love embarrassing us." She raised her brow at Chloe.

"It's because you two are so much fun to target, legs!" Oliver winked at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed as he tugged at Chloe's hand, "Alright people, let's leave them alone. I would like to go dance with my girlfriend now." He pecked Chloe's cheek as he led them to the dance floor.

Selina waved them goodbye as she walked away with Bruce to greet the other guests. Clark sighed, relieved that his friends had left, "They're never gonna let up."

Lois chuckled, "What else can we expect from them?"

Clark slowly stood up and held out his hand in front of Lois, "Dance with me." Her mouth curved up as she took his hand and walked towards the dance floor. Clark hugged her close to him as he put his hand around her waist and the other clutching hers. They swayed side by side, leaning the side of their heads against each others. Lois closed her eyes, lost in the moment with her husband. "You remember you told me the moment that we altered time was the moment you felt that everything from that moment on was going to define the rest of our lives?"

Lois opened her eyes and nodded against him, "One of those rare moments in life where you can actually point to and say 'that's when it all changed'."

Clark stared into her eyes, showing a faint smile, "I'm feeling that again. From the moment you told me you were pregnant this morning. I feel a change Lo. A good change."

Lois grinned back at him and leaned in to kiss him, "It still surprises me that I have it all. Everything I've ever wanted in life is right here right now. I have an amazing, super husband, the daughter who I can't love enough, and now, another child. After everything we've been through together, we made it. I made it because of you. You were there when I fell apart after almost losing her. You put me back together. You fixed me Clark."

Clark shook his head, mesmerized by her, "That's what I'm here for. One save at a time." He shook his head, smiling, "How did I end up having all my dreams come true. Honestly, I don't think we have anyone else to thank other than our baby girl." He smiled to himself, looking back at his daughter, still dancing with Bart, "She managed to guide us together in many forms." Lois leaned her head against him, "It's always gonna be the three of us."

Lois bit her lip; she took Clark's hand and placed it against her stomach, "Now this baby makes four." Clark smiled brightly at her as he came closer to her, capturing her lips in his and lifting her off the ground as her feet were left hanging off the ground.

"YUCK!" They broke their kiss and looked down at Lily who was wearing a disgusted look, with her hands on her hips, "You know you guys could keep your P-D-A a little more PRIVATE. I don't want to see that!" She covered her eyes with her hands. She yelped as she suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to see Clark placing soft kisses all over her face, laughing against him; she wiped her face from all the love.

He handed her over to Lois as she hugged her close, "I love you baby girl."

She smiled widely, showing all of her teeth. She loved her parents so much, "I love you too mommy." She turned to her father as he wrapped his arms around both of them as they swayed together with their daughter in their arms, "I love you too daddy."

Clark smiled and softly kissed her, "Right back atcha Lilypad."

Lois leaned in and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Guess what sweet cheeks... you're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

Lily furrowed her brows as she turned to her father, who nodded in confirmation. Lily's eyes widened and she gasped, screaming of joy, "I'm going to be a big sister? Yay! When?"

Clark and Lois laughed together, "Not for a while honey. But soon enough, we're going to have a new addition to the family."

"AWESOME!" They continued to dance together as Lois and Clark stared down at their daughter, amazed at how far they've come to finally get their happy ending.

Lois looked up at Clark as he met her eyes, she spoke in a quiet tone, "We can do this. Right?" Clark blinked back at her, Lois continued, her eyes glistening with tears of joy, "The baby... Do you think we can do it right this time?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up to a smile, he placed his hand against her cheek as his other hand rested on his daughter's back, "Lois, we never did it wrong the first time." His eyes went down to Lily and then back to Lois. Lois took a deep breath, and nodded against him, smiling, as all of her doubts and fears went away. All because of her family.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of the story BUT EPILOGUE IS COMING IN A COUPLE OF DAYSS SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT UPDATEE:)!<strong>

**Story's not over yett;P!**


	26. Epilogue

**Alright everyone here it is. The final part of the storyy (Take a momentt to take it alll inn.) The adventure has finally come to an endd. Enjoy reading the epiloguee and pleas take the time to read the message I have written for alll of you amazing people at the bottom of the pagee:)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_12 years later_

"Alright I think that's about it!" Lily yelled out as she slammed the trunk of her car shut.

She turned around to see both her parents standing at the doorway together with a sad look on their faces. Lily took a deep breath, fighting back her emotions as she walked up the porch steps of the Kent house towards them, "You sure you don't want me to just fly your stuff to your dorm. It'll take less time and that way, you'll get to spend more time at home before you have to go for orientation." Clark spoke, with a hint of hope in his eyes as he put his arms around Lois, who was playing nervously with her necklace, staring back at her daughter intently.

Lily rolled her eyes at them, "Boy, what are you two going to do around here without me. Hell Chris is going to have to pick you two up off the ground when I leave."

Lois stuck her finger up at her, "Language Lily! You're brother doesn't need to take after your mouth."

Lily smirked, "Please you should hear the stuff that comes out of _his_ mouth behind your backs I'm not even half as-" She stopped talking, as she was letting things slip out unintentionally, watching both her parents raise their eyebrows at her. She sighed, and looked at her father, "Thanks daddy, but I'd like to try this whole college thing the human way. That means moving into my dorm in human speed." She shrugged to herself, giving him a warm smile.

Clark shook his head, smiling back at her, "I can't believe my baby girl's off to college now. It seems like it was just yesterday I was changing your diapers."

Lily furrowed her brows, shaking her head in disbelief as she grimaced at him, "Why do all parents say that? Daddy it's been 18 years, you're going to need time to process that." She patted his arm and walked past them back inside.

It was then when Chris sped in from the back door and stumbled in front of them to an abrupt stop, surprised they were home. All but Lily had a baffled look on their faces. Lois took a step towards him, as he stood nervously, "And just where have you been young man? I thought you were upstairs doing your homework?"

"Uhmm..." Chris shifted his weight from one leg to another, trying to think up of an excuse, "I was... exercising my brain?"

Lily laughed, "That's the best excuse you can think of? Exercising your brain? From where? Cuba?" Chris got angry and ran to tackle his sister, but she dodged it as she sped to the other side of the room, smirking back at him.

He was about to lunge forward, when he felt himself being restrained by his father, "Calm down Chris. She was just kidding."

Chris sighed, as he turned back to his parents, "Sorry... I was sort of bored, so I wanted to go visit Uncle Ollie in Star City."

Lois rolled her eyes and turned to Clark, "Our son would rather go see his _fun_ Uncle Ollie than spend time with us during this time." Clark chuckled under his breath watching his son as she didn't meet his eyes, looking down, biting his lip.

"Christopher you know better than to just use your powers to your advantages like that. There are risks; you have to be careful with your powers. You can't just run off like that without telling us whenever you want." Clark began his usual lecture he gave to his kids whenever they abused their powers.

Chris sighed, "Got it dad."

Clark eyed him noticing the reluctance in his face, and then his eyes went to his daughter, who was watching the scene with her arms crossed wearing an amused smile. He leaned towards his son, "Did you leave because you'd rather not say goodbye?"

Chris' eyes darted to the ground, hiding his face, as Clark caught a glimpse of sadness that quickly went away, "No." He mumbled under his breath, which was his usual trait they could tell whenever he was lying. Clark smiled back at him, and then his eyes met Lily's, whose lips parted, as her own smile faded. She stared at her little brother, who had his back turned towards her. Chris dug his hands in his pockets as Clark took a step back and gave Lily and encouraging nod.

Lily took a deep breath and walked towards her brother, she gripped his shoulder, as he kept turning away from her, she scowled at him, "Don't be such a brat right now. Let me say what I have to say. I'm sorry for being all 'sarcastic Lily' with you." She saw Chris smirk, and she began to smile, "I know it might suck that I'm leaving now, but I'm only going to Metropolis. I'm only a second away. You just call out my name and I'm there. Promise." She held out her fist towards him as he began to smile and bumped it with his. She pulled him into a hug. Even though she fought almost every day with her brother, they knew they loved each other and those were the moments that counted. "I love you little bro."

Chris took a step back and gave her a half smile, "I love you too Lil." She messed up his hair as she turned towards her parents.

"The same goes for you guys too. I'm only a second away. It'll be like I'm never gone." She grinned at her parents as Clark pulled her into a hug. They stood in an embrace for a while as she began to feel emotional.

"I love you Lilypad." He pulled away, "I'm so proud of everything you've done. It makes me so happy you're going to Met U to study Journalism." He pulled her hair behind her ear, "You know I predicted this was the path you would take a long time ago, before you were born." He shrugged as she gave him an amused look, "It was just a hunch. But I don't care about what you plan on doing with your life. As long as you're happy okay?"

Lily nodded, "Thanks daddy. I love you." She gave him a tight smile, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her.

Lois stroked Clark's arm, and looked back at her daughter, "It must be hard for you to leave for school without Helena. You two were inseparable all these years. You're gonna miss your best friend."

Lily shrugged, "She's sixteen now. In two more years, I'll make sure she joins me at Met U. You two are really gonna have to work on persuading Uncle Bruce and Aunt Selena to let her come to Metropolis. That's your homework for the next 2 years got it?"

Clark and Lois laughed together, "Consider it done."

She grinned, and nodded, "Good!" They all stood there for a while, as she took a deep breath and picked up her bag, "I guess I better go..." She gestured her hands awkwardly as she headed out the door as Clark kissed her goodbye. Lois stood still, staring back at her daughter and took a deep breath as Lily continued to walk away.

"Lily wait..." Lily turned to see her mother walking towards her. Lois took a hold of both her daughters' hands, squeezing them tightly as Clark had his arm around his son, staring back at the two women. Lois stared down at their hands, as tears filled up her eyes, she swallowed hard and lifted up her head to face her daughter, "I know this is the step where you begin your independence. The point where you begin to search for things. And I hope with all my heart that you find the answers to your questions out there. But I want to let you in on a little secret that someone very special to both of us told me..." She cupped her face, "The answers that you're looking for are closer than you think. They're in your heart, and in the hearts of those who love you. And that's right here. At home. Now in your life you're going to go to some great places and you're going to do some wonderful things that'll change the world. I know it." She gave Lily a warm smile as she squeezed her hand, Lily began to have tears in her eyes as she continued to speak, "No matter where you go, or who you become, we will always be with you. We are your home Lily." Lily nodded as the tears streamed down her face, Lois wiped them away with her fingers, "I love you my girl."

Lily struggled to speak, "I love you mom." She wrapped her arms around Lois as they hugged each other in a warm embrace. Clark nodded to Chris as he smiled up at him; they both walked towards Lois and Lily and joined in the hug.

"Always hold onto Smallville Lily." Clark whispered in her ear.

Lily nodded against her mother as she looked up at her father, "Always daddy." They all ended the group hug as Lily blew them all a kiss. "I'll call you guys when I'm there." She smirked at the boys, "Or Chris and dad can tell you that I'm okay, mom."

Lois huffed out, "What I would give to have super hearing today." Lily laughed as she walked out the door and her family waved her goodbye.

Lois stood on the porch, watching as her daughter drove away, as Clark came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, "So who gave you those words of wisdom?"

Lois smirked against him, and hugged his arms around her, "Oh someone you may know pretty well. He helped me get out of a dark place. And when I was ready to leave everything I've ever loved to go find myself again, he told me everything I needed was right here at home, with you. Someone who's words put me together again."

Clark leaned his head against hers and smiled at her words, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Lois nodded and took a deep breath, "We're all gonna be okay."

"Good." They stood together for a good while until they saw Chris run up to the porch.

"LILY!" He yelled out her name which startled both his parents.

Within a seconds time, they felt a gust of wind as Lily appeared before them in a blur, with wide eyes, "What the hell is going on?"

Chris gave a sneer, "Just making sure you're holding out on your promise." Lois' jaw dropped as she let out a laugh.

Lily was ready to shoot fire at him, "You jerk! You were about to give me a heart attack! I abandoned my car in the middle of the road for you! You just cried wolf right there."

Chris raised his brow while smirking, "You can't go back on your promise."

Lily let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm gonna go back to my car and go to Metropolis... if only you people would let me!" She turned away and sped off down Smallville.

Lois pulled her son towards her and hugged him close to her, "I guess it's just us three now."

Chris stared down the road smiling, as he clutched his mother's hand, "No mom. It's always gonna be us four."

Lois and Clark smiled at their son as they watched the scene of the Kent farm, while both Clark and Chris were listening intently on Lily's heartbeat, making sure she made it safe. Until the next time they cry wolf just to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it:) The ending to a roller coaster of a story. I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this story as I read your reviews. I have to tell you, you guys are the ones who made the story what it iss. When you all reacted to lois losing the baby i thought to myself wow I don't want to make them feel this wayy (So much emotionss!) and so I decided to bring lily backk:) It was your reviews that inspried me to write the story how it iss. The initial ending was supposed to be Lois and Clark moving on together after pulling through together and in the end they ended up having twins but like all of you, I began to get attached to Lily too and decided to bring her back for you guys. I wanted to make you all happy so it wasnt just me it was all of you that helped me create this story and for that I thank you sooo muchhh. I am so grateful for all of your reviews it feels so great to read how much you're loving what I've written and excited for the next updatee. I feel so touched to read how much you guys love my writing. I've never gotten any compliments like that before and it inspires me to continued pursuing this hobby. Thanks so much for your kind words:)!<strong>

**My main priority is always to keep you guys satisfied (And hanging with cliffhangerss ;) ) and also keeping you guys updated with my workk. Thank you so much for all your reviews it means alott. please dont be shy to revieww I'll reply to all of you if I cann. In other words I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it with your help. I gotta say you guys are AWESOMEEEE! It's funny because everytime I posted a chapter, you guys always managed to predict what I would write next, and where the story was going to go, whether it was about the begginnning where you guys predicted lois was going to lose the baby, to zod's involvement, to the idea of altering time. You guys are gooddd! I was impressed everyone was always one step ahaead of me before i even posted the chapter it made me laugh, thinking wow that's actually what I'm going to write in the story ;)**  
><strong>Again a BIGGG thank youuu and I hope you're all satisfied with where I took this story to its ups and downs. I gotta say it feels good to take a break from the constant typing loll :P<strong>  
><strong>Also If you guys haven't already read it, I have another story I've written on fanfiction, that's already completed so if you liked this story, you can check out my other story on my profile it's called "A Love that Never Alters" and its also a clois fic (duhh:P)<strong>


End file.
